


What Remains When the Flowers Die?

by AWildJaxWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Sukka, Next Avatar (Avatar TV), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Starts with Maiko, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, aang never ran away, but mai did nothing wrong, i wrote this like a shoujo anime, so many things just didn't happen, zuko keeps secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 85,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites
Summary: Katara had a simple plan for the summer: work at Sokka's flower shop and save up before going to medical school. It turned out that her brother's mysterious friend Zuko was only the start of her life spiraling out of control.The Avatar has been found, Katara inherits a new job, and world peace has a ridiculous amount of strings attached. Is it too much to ask wanting to spend some time with the only guy who isn't freaked out about her bond with an ancient spirit?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 225
Kudos: 487
Collections: Will Read Later, avatar tingz





	1. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes a new friend

When he came in, of course she stared. Katara froze when she saw the nasty scar on the man’s face, but his smile was warm and kind. She relaxed and tried to focus her gaze on his healthy eye.

“It’s okay, it’s usually the first thing people notice about me.” He said as he approached the counter. Katara blushed so hard she could feel her ears warm. Fixing her stare on his good eye, Katara screamed inside her head.

“I am so sorry.” She blurted and the man chuckled.

“It’s really okay. I wasn’t lying, it’s literally the first thing.” The man touched just under his left eye, his fingertips resting lightly on the pink burn. “It’s a bad burn.” 

He then smiled again, lowered his hand and leaned against the counter.

“My name is Zuko. What’s yours?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m Katara.” She said, taken aback by his manner. “Did you, are you picking up an order?” 

Zuko stood up and placed his hands on the counter.

“I am, yes. It’s a large order though, for the Jasmine Dragon. Is your brother around?” He said.

“How’d you know he’s my brother?” Katara asked.

“You look alike.” Zuko replied simply.

“Mmmh.” Katara intoned, neutrally accepting his comment. “Yeah, Sokka is in the back. Do you have a van or?” 

Zuko was casually dressed, but in the way wealthy people were. She couldn’t fathom him moving large vases of sloshing water and loose petals. If he was picking up a large order, it didn’t look like he was ready to help move it.

“Yeah, it’s around back.” Zuko said just as the door to the workroom clattered open. The smell of sugar water and chlorophyll wafted out with the cooler air conditioned breeze. Sokka walked out, his apron damp and dotted with leaves and petals. 

“Zuko! I was wondering if that was your van. Is it new?” Sokka asked.

Zuko’s smile broadened as he clasped hands with Sokka. They shook hands as male friends do; a grand but brief gesture that was loud and normally came with heavy back pats. Katara watched curiously. Granted, she had only just started working at her brother’s flower shop, but she had never heard of this customer before. 

“So you managed to wrangle your sister into working with you?” Zuko asked and Katara grew more confused.

“Only for the summer.” Sokka admitted and Zuko turned to her.

“That’s right, congrats on getting into med school.” He said.

Bewildered, Katara pulled a face and looked between the two men.

“Who are you?” She asked Zuko and the two laughed.

“I was your brother’s roommate for the whole semester and a half he did at college. After he left, we still kept in touch.” Zuko said.

“His uncle actually loaned me the money to open the shop.” Sokka added.

“And now look at it! I heard you did the flowers for some fancy wedding in the North Pole.” Zuko said, leaning now toward Sokka.

“That was my grandmother’s wedding and you know it.” Sokka said blithely and put his hand on Zuko’s face, shoving him away from the counter.

“Okay, I got it, you two are friends.” Katara said and rubbed her eyes. “Are we getting the order or what?”

Surprisingly, Zuko did help them load the van. It was good too, as she wasn’t used to lugging the large vases. Once they were secured in their boxes, Sokka brought out the flowers while Katara used her bending to fill them with water. Apparently, he would have to move the filled vases and not everyone brought someone to assist. 

It was as she was filling the vases that she learned their destination. The Jasmine Dragon, a teahouse she had seen on her drives to the shop, was owned by Zuko’s uncle. While not an employee - Zuko was evasive about his actual job - he would often help out and had chosen to do the flower pick ups. The flowers would be changed out weekly, which was extravagant on its own, and the bouquets themselves were exquisite. 

To irritate Sokka, who had proven oddly talented in flower arranging as a teenager, Zuko pulled out a thin white flower from the center of a vase.

“Here.” Zuko said and handed it to Katara. She took it, but stared at it for a moment. 

“Why?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I’m just glad to meet you.” He said with a shrug. Katara looked back down at the flower, then up again at him.

“I,” She blinked. “Work here?” 

“Oh, well I’ll take it back then.” Zuko said and reached for it. Katara yanked her hand back quickly.

“No.” She said sharply, then blushed again. “I mean, thank you.”

Zuko smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Sokka, done rearranging the flowers, came up and again shoved at Zuko.

“Stop hitting on my sister.” He grumbled. Zuko laughed and went back to the van, sliding the door shut. He waved as he got in and drove off, while Sokka shook his head and went back inside. 

Katara held the snowmelt blossom to her nose, breathing in the light scent.

It was her favorite flower.


	2. Flowers POV Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko goes to pick up some flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is courtesy of an ask meme from my Tumblr!

“Are you sure you want to do the pick up? It can get messy and I have the staff for it.” Iroh asked, wiping his hands on the small apron tied around his waist. 

“It’s a good way to spend some more time with an old friend.” Zuko replied, considering in the mirror if he should tie back his hair. Letting it fall in his face, he then turned and smiled at his uncle.

“I’ll be back in time for the lunch rush.” He said. Iroh shook his head and they descended the creaky stairs into the back room of the tea shop. Waving goodbye, Zuko exited out onto the back alley. 

He twirled the keys in his hand as he walked out to the van. Zuko was irritated and hoped a nice chat with Sokka would clear his head. He was glad to be back in the city; when summer came and he could escape the Fire Nation it was always a relief. Things were getting more tense at the palace and this time he was especially glad to get away. 

The drive was easy in the morning and Zuko had driven enough vans in his life to maneuver through traffic. The Ice Blossom was on the left, and as he passed it to get to the side street, he saw someone at the counter. A woman who was not Suki.

After parking the van in the side street, Zuko again twirled the keys in his hand. Curious, he walked to the front door instead of knocking at the back for Sokka.

Through the large window he saw a young woman looking very bored and flipping through a book. She looked like Sokka and he wondered if she was his sister. 

_Was that racist?_ Zuko frowned as he paused at the door. 

He entered and she looked up. Before she could say anything, the woman saw his burned face and paused. Feeling exhausted, Zuko only smiled at first.

“It’s okay. It’s usually the first thing people notice about me.” He said easily and walked up to the counter. The woman’s face reddened and Zuko smiled easier. 

“I am so sorry.” She said quickly and he laughed.

“It’s really okay. I wasn’t lying, it’s literally the first thing.” Zuko touched the bottom edge of the burn, thinking back. “It’s a bad burn.”

He shook himself, smiled, and leaned against the counter.

“My name is Zuko. What’s yours?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m Katara.” She replied.

 _Definitely the sister._ Zuko thought.

“Did you, are you picking up an order?” Katara asked. She sounded unsure and Zuko stood up with his hands on the counter. 

“I am, yes. It’s a large order though, for the Jasmine Dragon. Is your brother around?” He asked.

“How’d you know he’s my brother?” She questioned.

 _Was I not supposed to know that?_ Zuko’s mind spun for a second.

“You look alike.” He said. _Shoot, that was probably racist._

“Mmmh.” Katara made a dismissive tone.

 _Yup. Racist._ Zuko internally winced.

“Yeah, Sokka is in the back.” Katara continued, then eyed him curiously. “Do you have a van or…?”

“Yeah, it’s around back.” He said. Like a summons, the door to the back room opened and Sokka emerged, bringing with him the smell of cold, sweet water. 

“Zuko!” He greeted enthusiastically, and Zuko smiled again. “I was wondering if that was your van. Is it new?” 

Finally relaxing, Zuko stepped quickly to the end of the counter and shook Sokka’s hand. 

“So you managed to wrangle your sister into working with you?” He asked.

“Only for the summer.” Sokka replied and Zuko turned to look at Katara.

“That’s right. Congrats on getting into med school.” He said. Sokka had called him in a panic when Katara was accepted, wondering how she was going to pay for the tuition and fees. Zuko assured him that everything would be okay and prompted him on some questions about financial aid and scholarships to ask her the next time the siblings spoke. 

“Who _are_ you?” Katara asked, bewildered.

Zuko and Sokka laughed.

“I was your brother’s roommate for the whole semester and a half he did at college. After he left, we still kept in touch.” He said.

“His uncle actually loaned me the money to open the shop.” Sokka added.

“And now look at it! I heard you did the flowers for some fancy wedding in the North Pole.” Zuko said with some gentle mocking.

Sokka put his hand in Zuko’s face, shoving him away unceremoniously. “That was my grandmother’s wedding and you know it.” 

“Okay, I got it, you two are friends.” Katara muttered and Zuko grinned. “Are we getting the order or what?”

Zuko eagerly helped load the van, ignoring the spills and loose petals. Katara used her bending to fill the vases and he watched her with open curiosity. He hadn’t seen many Waterbenders in his life, having spent most of it in the Fire Nation with a few periods in the Earth Kingdom.

Well, there had been the one Waterbender.

Wanting to keep himself distracted, Zuko listened to Sokka and Katara bicker with each other over the water, the loading, and pretty much anything else. It was different from how he and Azula fought and it didn’t give him that same tight anxiety in his gut. 

Sokka had talked a lot about Katara over the years, and she had even worked at the Ice Blossom before but he had never come out to see her. And she never went out with them as she apparently took online courses during the summer. 

It was odd to know this much about her and when she turned to ask him questions, he felt the shift in his mind.

Sokka had told her nothing about him.

At first, it offended Zuko and stung. But as he put things together and saw the tired look in Katara’s face, he understood why. And it gave him the opportunity to be someone else.

Or to just be himself. 

So he was evasive about his life outside of the Jasmine Dragon, explaining tersely about how he was working at his uncle’s tea shop and not saying much else. 

Katara was kind and she was funny, finding Sokka’s weak points and needling him with impunity. She was also very pretty, which Zuko would never admit out loud. 

Before he left, on an impulse that was only partly done to irritate his friend, Zuko plucked out a thin white flower from the center of the last vase. It was a filler flower, but he liked the look of it.

“Here.” He said, handing it to Katara. She took it, but paused as she stared at it.

“Why?” She asked with flat confusion. Zuko’s heart fell but he shrugged.

“I’m just glad to meet you.” He said. She looked back down at the flower and then back up at him. It was starting to bother him how unimpressed she looked.

Which was also curious in and of itself.

“I work here?” She stated slowly.

“Oh, well I’ll take it back then.” Zuko said with toying ease, covering his embarrassment. He reached out to take it back, but Katara yanked her hand out of reach. As she blushed, Zuko felt his heart stumble.

“No.” Katara snapped and then blushed. Her voice softened as she continued. “I mean, thank you.”

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her. Sokka, walking back from the van, shoved Zuko’s shoulder.

“Stop hitting on my sister.” He grumbled. Zuko laughed and glanced at Katara, who was looking away. 

Had he been hitting on her? That probably wasn’t a good idea, all things considered. But it had been a long time since he had felt like this and it felt good. 

Walking back to the van, Zuko whistled a tuneless song. There was nothing wrong with getting to know Katara. After all, she was the sister of his closest friend.


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The workroom is chilly

Once a week, for a month, Zuko came in to pick up the order for his uncle’s shop. He brought them small bags of tea each time, and a different treat that paired with it. Her favorite was the second week when he brought a very light, floral green tea that came with a tray of homemade macarons.

“My sister made these.” Zuko said as Katara picked up one of the delicate cookies. Sokka choked on his as Zuko said that, causing him to laugh.

Bits and pieces of his personal life came out like that, but nothing serious enough for Katara to get a good read on him. Sokka was tight-lipped about his friend too and wouldn’t explain anything. 

“He just likes his privacy Kat. Let him alone.” He said and waved her away with the nail clippers he was using to dethrone some roses. 

At the start of the second month, Katara drove to the Jasmine Dragon and stopped. It was early morning and it didn’t look like it was open yet. Still, parked in front was the large black van that Zuko drove to pick up his flowers. Katara continued on to the Ice Blossom, pulling in behind the shop to park.

She enjoyed the way the shop smelled, how chlorophyll made the air feel like water in her lungs. The backroom was chilled and kept the pollen down, so only the most pungent of flowers actually made a scent. When she walked in, the change in temperature made her shiver and she could feel the sweat on her hairline chill. Goosebumps raised on her skin and Katara walked quickly to the front.

Where Sokka was sitting with his head on the counter.

“What’s the matter?” Katara asked, walking around her brother to get to the cash register. The drawer opened with a loud ding and she picked up the front door key. 

“Iroh hired us to make centerpieces for Zuko’s birthday party.” Sokka said. His cheek was squished against the counter and his voice came out muffled. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Katara asked as she went to the door and unlocked it. 

“It’s one hundred and fifty centerpieces. Plus whatever Mai decides to add last minute.” Sokka said. Katara paused at the door, letting the new data filter through her mind. Was Mai the macaron making sister?

“One hundred fifty isn’t bad. How big are they?” Katara asked, turning to look at him. Sokka rolled his head till his forehead and nose were smooshed on the countertop. 

He groaned.

“That bad?” She questioned.

Someone knocked on the door behind her and Katara jumped. Turning, she saw Zuko holding a bag and giving her a sheepish smile. 

“It’s open.” Katara remarked, opening the door for him.

“I didn’t want to hit you.” Zuko replied as he dipped in. 

Sokka groaned louder.

“Look, I’m sorry!” Zuko said and walked to the counter.

Sokka continued to groan.

“My father is going to be there and-” Zuko started but was drowned out by Sokka’s groan. With a sigh, Zuko sat his bag down next to Sokka’s head.

“I brought you red bean buns and I promise to help.” Zuko said. Sokka stopped groaning and stood up, grabbing the bag on the counter.

“You were absolutely going to be helping.” He said.

Katara walked over and stood next to Zuko, watching Sokka pull a fried bun out of the bag. 

“So when’s the party?” She asked.

“Next week.” Zuko said, his brief answer cutting off further conversation. “Aren’t you going to make tea?” 

“Make it yourself.” Sokka said and took a large bite of the bun. Zuko rolled his eyes and moved behind the counter.

Feeling oddly protective, Katara followed him as he moved into the workroom. He immediately shivered and Katara laughed lightly. As if just noticing her, Zuko looked back at her in surprise, but smiled. 

“I know you both are used to this.” He remarked and stood at the small space designated as a kitchenette. A hot plate was plugged in with an old kettle sitting on top.

Katara stepped around him and picked up the kettle, using her bending to pull water from the sink next to her. Zuko didn’t say anything but tried to turn on the hot plate. The knob clicked but the light stayed dark and the surface was clearly not heating. 

“I keep telling him to get an electric one.” Zuko muttered as he pushed the hot plate away from him. Katara held the kettle and eyed him.

“Aren’t you a Firebender?” She asked. 

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. “And?”

Katara thrust out the kettle. “Make it hot.” 

With a snort, Zuko took the kettle and held it in his hands. He took in a breath and Katara watched his shoulders expand. As he let it out, his breath was hot and caressed her bare arms. And the metal kettle started to tick. 

“This room always makes me think of winter.” He said.

Katara scoffed and sat down on a nearby stool. “Winter gets a lot colder here.”

“I’m not here, in the winter.” Zuko added hastily. “I live in the Fire Nation.”

“Oh.” Katara sat up a little straighter and looked away. The silence stretched between them, only filled by the sounds of heating water.

Chewing on the inside of her lip, Katara looked at Zuko again. He was looking everywhere but at her. He looked anxious.

“I guess that’s why Sokka wouldn’t tell me anything.” Katara finally said. Zuko jumped a little and met her gaze.

“Well, that and other things.” He said. Before Katara could ask, Zuko set the kettle down on the hotplate and went rummaging through the dishes next to the sink. He found a teapot and took it with the kettle back to the front.

As he made tea, Katara stood next to Sokka. He had pulled out from somewhere his flower blueprints and some photographs of individual flowers. Everything was blue or white.

Katara shivered again.

“So why is, you.” Sokka fumbled and put the period to his sentence firmly in place. Both he and Zuko went wide-eyed, and Zuko stared pointedly at him. 

Sokka cleared his throat and shifted around some of his pictures.

“You’re a summer baby, why is your theme Winter Wonderland?” He asked. Zuko doled out teacups, and Katara thought he was avoiding eye contact.

“Ty Lee thought it was a good idea and Azula liked it, which means my father insisted.” He answered.

“Which one is your sister?” Katara asked. She continued when Zuko blinked at her. “Or do you have more than one?”

“No, I just have the one. Azula is my younger sister. Ty Lee is her friend.” He answered. Katara tried to remember the first name he mentioned. It eluded her, despite the word macaron repeating in her head.

A phone alarm sounded and Zuko pulled his out of his pocket.

“Shoot, I gotta go. Are this week’s flowers ready?” He asked. Sokka put his arms out, affronted.

“Do I look like I run a shoddy establishment?” He questioned.

This week’s flowers were orange and pink. Seeing the clusters of them in the van made Katara think of sorbet. They looked like the sunset but she could only taste cold sweetness.


	4. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a do-over and still messes it up.

True to his word, Zuko showed up to help that night.

He brought dinner and they all ate as Sokka laid out his schematics. To keep them from being thrown out, he always made each bouquet with the intention of being broken down at the end of the week. Each of the massive vases held six or seven smaller bunches that the Jasmine Dragon staff could easily take home.

His idea for the party centerpieces were the same. The wealthy people likely to be in attendance wouldn’t be interested, but Sokka had a waste not, want not mentality all the time. This meant that he wanted to keep the blooms about the same height, despite also designing a tiered centerpiece. Altogether, the effect would be snow falling at each table. The blue flowers were picked as accents to make the white glow. 

Both Katara and Zuko were impressed. Sokka was a little offended that they didn’t assume he was brilliant already. 

First they started by collecting all of the flowers and laying out the groups of them. Detangling the flowers was difficult and Katara laughed as she watched Zuko swear over some blue hyacinth. After that, Sokka went out to the alley to build his display structure while Katara and Zuko were on thorn duty. They sat together clipping thorns into a large bucket in relative silence, listening to his phone run through some playlist. 

“If your sister decided on your flowers, what kind would you have wanted? If you had gotten to pick.” Katara asked. Zuko shrugged and focused on his clipping.

“Flowers aren’t really a thing for me.” He answered.

“Is tea your thing?” 

“Tea is most certainly my uncle’s thing, not mine.” 

Katara laughed but watched his hands out of the corner of her eye. He wasn’t moving as quickly as Sokka, but he was certainly more capable with the clippers than she had been at first. His snips moved in quick succession down the stem until he got the last one. Then he set the flower aside and picked one up off his lap. 

“So what is?” Katara asked, looking back down at her own flowers.

“Theatre.” Zuko answered simply. Her head shot up in shock.

“Are you an actor?” She demanded. Zuko laughed and finished a flower.

“Absolutely not. My father would have actually killed me.” He said and paused. “Well, tried again at least.”

“What?” Katara exclaimed. Zuko flinched and set his hands in his lap with a sigh.

“Sorry. I forget not everyone has my sense of humor.” He said.

“Look, the biggest problem is that I know a lot about you but I still have no idea who you are. And then you make that kind of comment?” Katara retorted. 

Zuko nodded absently and then shook detritus off his right hand before sticking it out.

“Hi, I’m Zuko.” He said. Katara looked at his hand and then slowly took it, giving him a confused look.

“Hi.” She said, dragging the word out. “I’m Katara.” 

Zuko shook her hand and then released it, going back to the flowers.

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked. Katara laughed now and also resumed her work.

“Working a bit with my brother until I disappear into medical school.” She said. “What about you?”

“Helping out a friend because my family is mostly filled with jerks and he runs a flower business with only his sister to temporarily help.” Zuko answered.

“Family can be jerkish sometimes.” Katara replied. “So Zuko, what do you like to do for fun?”

“I go to shows when I can. I have a fondness for local troupes and really awful productions.” He said.

“I’ve never been to anything other than a movie.”

“Oh you have to see a play at least once. There’s a really good one here in Ba Sing Se.” 

“Would you take me?” Katara asked. Zuko stopped and looked at her. 

“Ah, Katara, I-” He stammered and Katara shook her head, turning her attention to the flowers.

“I just meant as friends you know. It’s not a big deal.” She said.

“No, Katara it’s just…” Zuko made a strangled sound and Katara looked at him. “Why am I so bad at this?”

“Talking to people?” Katara asked.

“Talking to pretty women.” Zuko replied.

Katara felt a surge of warmth and now Zuko looked away.

“Hey, this isn’t a meet-cute. Get back to work.” Sokka yelled as he walked up to them. As he got closer, Katara leaned forward and scooped up a handful of thorns before tossing them at him. Sokka sputtered, spitting out the tiny points and Zuko laughed.

He had a nice laugh.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara goes to Zuko's birthday party

They worked together every night of the week. Zuko always brought food and the three of them chatted together as they worked. At a certain point, they had to stop and seriously discuss transportation. This resulted in Zuko and Sokka taking measurements inside of the van but arguing about what the dimensions meant. 

Katara laughed and sat back, watching them.

When it was all done and staged, the backroom looked like a construction zone. Foam blocks and partially built wooden structures covered almost every available surface. The refrigerators were stuffed with flowers. Leaves were stuck to everything. 

“Tomorrow we’ll be closed, by the way.” Sokka said as he came out of the workroom with three bottles of iced tea. They sat in the alley, still damp from their cold and waterlogged activity. Zuko had pilfered the milk crates from a restaurant a few doors down and Katara didn’t even care about the hard plastic digging into her backside. 

“Do we get to stay for the party?” Katara asked.

“I usually hang around and snag something from the catering.” Sokka said and drank his tea.

“As long as you guys have a nice outfit to change into, I think you could even manage to be with the other guests.” Zuko said.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Sokka said.

“Why not?” Katara asked.

“Don’t worry, he’s not coming anymore. Something came up.” Zuko replied.

“Who’s not going to be there?” Katara questioned.

“My father.” Zuko said and chugged most of his tea. After letting out a small gasp, he smiled at her. “He usually does that. He’ll say he’ll be somewhere to stress people out and then cancel last minute.” 

“Full offense, your dad sounds like a jerk.” Katara said. Zuko gave a short laugh and Sokka snorted.

“They’re all jerks. Jerkbenders, every single one of ‘em.” He said.

“So how nice of an outfit are we talking here?” Katara asked.

The next day Zuko didn’t show up to help. While she understood, Katara still felt a little disappointed; she had wanted his opinion on her dress before they left. Still, Sokka’s girlfriend Suki showed up to assist and gave her seal of approval. Because Katara was driving separately, she took everyone’s garment bags, laying them out on her back seat as gently as Sokka did his flowers. 

When they got to the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko was still nowhere to be found.The party planner - a very severe woman in a well-tailored tux - showed them where to put the flowers. And while she herself didn’t help, she certainly allocated enough hired hands to do so. Again, Katara was tasked with filling the vases and making sure water didn’t spill. It created a little cognitive dissonance in her, knowing that in a few short weeks she’d be learning how to use her bending to save people’s lives. But for now, she was cleaning up spills. 

Once everything was set up, they all stood for a moment in quiet awe. The tablecloths were a deep blue and with the predominance of white in the flower arrangements, the snowfall effect played out over individual seas. Crystal glasses glinted under the light and the pristine dishes were smooth tundras. Katara shivered in spite of herself.

“Awesome. Now let’s get changed.” Sokka said. 

Katara gathered the bags from her car and went with Suki to the restroom. She had expected tight quarters, even with the teahouse’s obviously elite interior. But the restroom was nothing like the front of the business. There were only a few stalls, yes, but it was portioned off into two rooms; the first had a couch on one side and a vanity on the other.

“For all the fixtures, this is actually an old school style.” Suki said as she saw Katara take it all in. “This is why they were called restrooms afterall.” 

The stalls were spacious and each one equipped for a number of mobility needs. But it was still a toilet stall, so Katara stood on her shoes as she changed out of her clothes.

The dress was from her Gran-Gran’s wedding; it had been a stroke of luck that Zuko’s party was basically Water Tribe themed. The skirt of her dress was almost the same shade of blue as the tablecloths and the bodice was white lace. It had been impossible to zip up at the wedding and Katara flailed about just as uselessly this time.

“Need a hand?” Suki asked from the next stall.

“Yeah, let me just get my shoes on.” Katara said.

The restroom door opened and Katara heard two women enter, talking.

“So what?” One woman, sounding bored, asked.

“So,” The other said, sounding irritated. “I just don’t know why he always does that.” 

“They’re friends.” The first woman said.

“And we’re always so happy to see you.” Suki called out. Katara gathered up her things and opened the stall door.

“Oh great, he invited more commoners.” The first woman remarked. 

Suki came out of her stall and went to the sinks, placing her clothes down.

“Nice to see you too Azula. Mai.” Suki said and went back to Katara. “Hey, hold your hair up.” 

Katara held her clothes in one arm and lifted up her hair. She briefly examined the two new women, put off by the hostility. One of them looked a little like Zuko, mostly in the eyes, and she assumed this was his sister Azula. The other was a tall woman with long straight hair. Maybe Mai.

“I’m Katara.” Katara interjected as Suki zipped up her dress.

“I don’t think I care.” Probably Azula said. 

“That’s prissy princess Azula and the other one is Mai.” Suki said. “Now do me.” 

Katara turned around and zipped up Suki’s gown. It was an evergreen color, simply cut but it looked very stylish.

“That’s a great dress.” Katara said.

“Thanks. Zuko and Sokka go out a lot when he’s in town, so I had to get some adequate attire.” Suki said with faux-bitterness. She turned and flashed Katara a quick smile. 

“Great, can you get out now? Your bargain bin dresses are giving me a headache.” Azula said and pushed between the two of them. Suki rolled her eyes but started walking out. 

“I can’t believe they’re related.” Katara said as they exited. Guests had started to show up and now a few people eyed them awkwardly. 

“Come on.” Suki whispered and headed to the side exit where Katara’s car was parked. They walked out and found Sokka standing next to the open passenger door, talking to Zuko. Both of them were in tuxes and looked pretty comfortable in them. 

Katara tried to remember when Sokka had gotten used to wearing a suit. Clearly it had only happened after he met Zuko.

“Well don’t you boys clean up nice.” Suki said, her Kyoshi accent slipping out purposefully. Sokka kissed her cheek and took her clothes, tossing them unceremoniously into the backseat. 

“I’d compliment you but you always look radiant.” Sokka told her. Zuko smiled and looked at Katara.

“That dress is beautiful.” He said. Katara glanced down and put her hands on the bottom half of her bodice.

“Thanks. I got it for my grandmother’s wedding.” She replied.

“Hey, so people have shown up and your sister is here.” Suki said, linking her arm through Sokka’s and leaning on him.

“Well we certainly don’t need her holding court right now.” Zuko grumbled. “Alright, I guess it’s time for me to go in.”

Sokka shut the door of the car and they all walked back in. 

It only took a few moments for people to notice but once they did, they swarmed around Zuko. Clearly he was well known, and it obviously wasn’t for his uncle’s teashop. But whatever was going on back in the Fire Nation, he didn’t talk about it and Katara always felt weird when she was about to search him up online. Anything she found she knew wouldn’t be congruent with the man she had spent every night this week working on flower displays. It was bad enough to see him like this, dressed so formally and chatting up equally lavish looking people when just last night he had been covered in tiny statice flowers.

“So what’s supposed to happen?” Katara asked.

“Well, there will probably be a tea demonstration. I wouldn’t be surprised if Azula did it. And then lunch, where a ton of people will drink too much and make speeches. Then someone will push the tables out of the way and dancing will start, regardless of what time it is.” Sokka answered.

“That seems like a lot.” Katara replied.

“Is it really any different than what the rest of us do?” Suki asked.

“But everything is so nice.” Katara countered.

“That doesn’t mean anything to these people. Just wait till you see how much they rack up in damages.” Sokka said.

After about thirty minutes of greeting, an older man stepped onto a raised stage. He tapped the microphone to get everyone’s attention and Zuko took the opportunity to weave through the crowd back to them.

“Hey.” He whispered and squeezed Katara’s shoulder as he stepped behind her. Blushing, she became acutely aware of his presence behind her right shoulder as he stood next to Sokka. 

“Thank you everyone for coming out to celebrate my nephew’s birthday. It is an honor to be surrounded by so many friends, and by such delicious tea!” The man said and the audience laughed politely. “Because the two greatest joys in my old age are tea and my niece and nephew, I am delighted to invite out my niece Azula to perform a traditional tea ceremony.”

The audience applauded and Zuko scoffed. Everyone started to shuffle around, taking a seat as Azula and a few others brought cases and equipment to the stage. Azula had changed into a traditional kimono and she looked serene. It was a shocking change from their interaction in the restroom. 

The ceremony was artfully done and Zuko went forward to receive the cup his sister had prepared. More tea was made and people started to socialize. Other performers came to the stage to play instruments and servers brought out small dishes, all which became background noise.

Zuko kept having to get up and circulate amongst the guests, but ultimately returned to their table to eat a few appetizers and drink some tea. By the time lunch was served, Katara was already full. But this time, the alcohol was poured and the room started to grow warmer and louder. 

Stopping back at their table, Katara handed him a cold glass of water, which he took gratefully.

“All the old guys are eyeing the microphone.” Suki said, leaning across the table toward Zuko.

“Probably trying to figure out how to suck up to my father while telling me off.” He replied, glancing over at the stage.

“Well that just means someone has to get up there first to set the tone.” Sokka said and stood.

“Sokka, do not tell them-” Zuko started but Sokka cut him off.

“I will confess my love to you as many times as it takes Zuko.” He said. Zuko put his face in his hands and groaned while Katara patted his back.

The microphone whined as Sokka twisted it and most of the audience watched him.

“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Sokka and some of you know me as That Native Boy Who Sells Flowers. Anyway, I just wanted to be the first to say, Zuko, you are the most handsome Fire Nation guy I’ve ever met and I hope you never change. Happy birthday you magnificent sunbeam you.” Sokka said and raised his beer glass. A few voices, most likely belonging to the younger members of the crowd, cheered as Sokka took a drink. 

As Sokka made it to the table, Zuko was rubbing his chin and shaking his head. Sokka just slapped his back and sat down.

“Do you like getting me in trouble?” Zuko asked, gesturing with his hand in the empty air. 

“What’s the worst that can happen? You get another scar?” Sokka said and then made a dismissive sound. “You’ll be fine champ.” 

There was a tapping on the microphone and they looked over again. Mai stood there, holding her champagne glass and leaning over the microphone gracefully. 

“Thank you Sokka, I’m always glad to know my boyfriend is in such safe hands when he’s away from home.” Mai began. Katara felt her stomach sink and she sat up in her chair. _Boyfriend_?

“Zuko, you know I’m not one for grand speeches. But I’m here, which is saying something. Happy birthday.” Mai continued and raised her glass. “To the Fire Lord.” 

The entire audience and Zuko raised their glasses and replied, in near perfect unison, “To the Fire Lord.” 

Zuko looked uneasy and didn’t turn as he took a drink. Good thing, as Katara’s hands had turned to lead and she hadn’t been able to move them.


	6. Cave of Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko go see an art exhibit

The next pick-up day, Katara woke up and didn’t want to get out of bed. The days after Zuko’s birthday party had been weird, to say the least. When she pictured him bringing in cookies, or clipping thorns, it was impossible to then imagine him standing next to that woman, Mai.

It didn’t occur to her that incessantly thinking about Zuko was the actual problem.

She just didn’t like it when things didn’t fit, she supposed. While Mai hadn’t been outright rude to her and Suki, she certainly wasn’t the type to be nice. Zuko was nice.

Putting her hands on her face, Katara groaned.

Katara stopped for coffee on the way in, wanting to avoid the whole tea situation. When she got to the flower shop, she didn’t see Sokka’s car. Slightly concerned, Katara got out and jingled her keys in her free hand.

There was a note taped to the back door.

The tape pulled free with a pop and she opened the hastily folded note while sipping her coffee.

_Kat- Had to leave for a slight emergency. Can’t text, running to car. Close up after Z gets flowers. Love, Sokka._

Frowning, Katara put the note in her mouth and used her key to get into the shop. It was dark in the back room and the hum of the air conditioner sounded like the call of an ocean animal. Putting down her keys and coffee, Katara fished her phone out of her purse and unlocked it as she walked to the front.

What’s going on? Call me.

Katara shed her purse by the workroom door and slipped her phone into her pocket. As she turned on the light and walked to the counter, she finally pulled the note from her lips. She read it again, hoping that if it were something serious he would have let her know.

With the shop being quieter, Katara could hear the van pull into the alley. She sighed and went back through the workroom, getting to the door just as Zuko hopped out.

“I just got here and Sokka is out for,” Katara paused as she thought. “Something.”

“Is everything okay?” Zuko asked, walking to the door. Katara shrugged.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m waiting for him to call.” She replied. Zuko nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He started to say something just as Katara turned to the back door.

“It looked like a small order though. We should be okay.” She said.

“Yeah. After how much the party was, Uncle felt like scaling back a bit this week.” Zuko said. They walked inside and Katara helped Zuko with the vases, filling them as he went back inside and to grab the flowers. It didn’t take long at all to get everything loaded and secured.

“Hey, since the shop will be closed, do you have some free time this afternoon?” Zuko asked and slid the van door shut.

“I mean, yeah. Why?” Katara asked.

“There’s a new exhibit at the art museum downtown. I’ve been wanting to go but I need someone to take with me so I can lecture them about art styles.” Zuko answered.

“Okay, but I need to go grocery shopping first.” Katara said, shifting on her feet.

“Can I get your number?” Zuko asked. Katara bit the inside of her lip and nodded, watching as Zuko pulled out his phone from his pocket. She took it, just entering her number to let him add her name. When he got it back, his fingers moved deftly over the screen.

Her own phone dinged in her pocket.

“Alright, text me when you’re done?” He asked, replacing his phone and smiling at her. Katara’s fingers stretched wide for a second down by her leg. She nodded.

“Yeah.” She replied and Zuko’s smile widened briefly. She watched him get into his van and salute her before driving off.

Katara watched the van disappear around the corner and went back inside to lock up.

* * *

“Everything’s fine.” Sokka reassured her as Katara cradled her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. She scanned her groceries at the self checkout and glared down at her milk carton.

“You still haven’t told me what happened and it’s irritating me.” She hissed into the phone.

“Only because you’ll be mad.” Sokka replied.

“I’m already mad.” Katara jammed her card into the payment pad and entered her PIN.

“I went back to the flower market because I heard that Jimmy’s friend had a source coming in from the eastern provinces with a small shipment of panda lilies. You know how much I can sell these babies for?” Sokka explained in a rush.

Picking up her tote and sliding it over a shoulder, Katara moved her phone to her free hand.

“You ran out and couldn’t call me for panda lilies?” She retorted. After a brief pause, she continued. “Wait, you _got_ them?”

“Three-quarters of the shipment! I couldn’t afford all twelve.”

Katara nodded to herself as she exited the store and went out to her car. “Are you going back to the shop?”

“Absolutely not.” Sokka answered firmly. “I don’t want to get robbed.”

“How cutthroat is the flower business?” Katara unlocked her car and placed her groceries in the backseat. All of Sokka’s clothes from the party were still in there; luckily the summer heat baked away any smell and now they were just limp.

“The best flowers bloom in blood.” Sokka said with theatrical menace. He cleared his throat and went on. “But seriously, there are a lot of people in the area who would want to move these. I’m going to try and find a buyer today.”

“Make sure to take Suki with you.” Katara said and got into the driver’s seat, immediately turning over the engine to get the A/C started.

“Hey, I am fully capable of protecting myself,” Sokka said. “But yes, I will be bringing Suki.”

Katara snorted and said her goodbyes before leaving the grocery store parking lot. While she waited at the side street, waiting for a pocket to open in the cross traffic, Katara chewed the inside of her cheek.

“Okay Booble, text Zuko.” She said and turned.

* * *

Katara waited outside of the museum and stared up at the large posters strung up across the face of the building. There were advertisements for the exhibit Zuko had been talking about and it looked fairly interesting. However, after standing in the afternoon sun, Katara was mostly looking forward to air conditioning.

“Have you been waiting long?” Zuko’s voice came up behind her and Katara turned. The lack of visible sweat on him made him seem cool, and Katara shivered at the thought.

“Yes, can we go in now?” She replied hastily. Distressed, Zuko walked quickly to the museum steps. They rushed to the ticket booth and Zuko bought two entrance passes. It being the beginning of the week and with little activity at such a hot hour, Katara supposed there weren’t many people staffed. Unsurprisingly, the ticket salesperson also punched their passes.

“Here you go.” Zuko said, handing Katara her pass. Her fingers brushed against his hand; he was cooler than she.

“You’re lucky, we’re getting the vents fixed so we’ll be closed the rest of the week.” The woman in the ticket booth said.

“The vents?” Katara repeated.

“Yeah, the air conditioning went out on us this morning. We got out some industrial fans but that’s just to get us through today. Enjoy!” The woman said.

Katara looked reproachfully at Zuko, who looked decidedly away from her.

The museum itself was grand, with ceilings that towered over her as practically far away as the sky. The stone around her was cool and offered some relief from the heat; the biggest problem was the lack of air circulating. She could hear various fans humming away like a hybrid of cicadas and jet engines. Just a constant, irritating wash of white noise.

“Have you ever been to Omashu?” Zuko asked. Katara shook her head and Zuko started walking to the side gallery.

“I’ve wanted to go see the cave there.” He added.

“The Cave of Two Lovers?” Katara asked.

“Yeah. Do you know the legend?”

“No, it’s just what the posters said.”

“Oh.” Zuko looked momentarily dumbfounded and they walked into the gallery in silence. There was a massive box fan at the door, angled to blow air into the room. Two large oscillating fans were standing like sentries at either end; both of them looked like they could take down a child if they fell.

The art on the walls, however, was simply breathtaking.

Done in a traditional style, watery brush strokes moved across multiple large canvases.

“Oma and Shu belonged to two different villages who had always fought each other. The war raged on for so long because a mountain separated them, making it difficult for either side to claim victory.” Zuko said as they stopped in front of the first canvas. As they moved around, he narrated the story. How the two lovers met atop the mountain, how they learned earthbending from the badgermoles to make a maze of tunnels, and how Shu was killed in the war between their homes.

As Zuko related Oma’s grief and how she used her earthbending, something the others had never seen another human being do, Katara felt goosebumps ripple over her skin and tears stung her eyes.

Finally, Omashu was created and an entire city-kingdom lived peacefully, laying on the foundation of stones carved out by a grieving woman.

Sniffling, Katara dabbed her nose with the back of her hand.

Zuko looked at her and then glanced around the room. “The whole exhibit is about them. Want to see the other pieces?”

They walked through a few more galleries with Zuko in fact talking about art styles and historical periods. Artist names popped up as frequently as place names and Katara stopped trying to discern the two types.

“Are you sure art isn’t your thing?” Katara asked at one point. Zuko laughed but didn’t respond.

After making it through four rooms, Katara was hot and tired. She said as much to Zuko and he turned about, looking around the room.

“Look, there’s a dark room there. We can at least cool down while I pull a map up on my phone.” He said, pointing to a door that was propped open across from them.

Katara looked in and saw paint cans in the dim light.

“It doesn’t look like this room’s finished.” She said.

“Want to go somewhere else?” Zuko asked.

“No. It has a bench. None of these other rooms have had a place to sit.” Katara said, feeling her feet start to throb as she stood still.

“Okay.” Zuko replied and they both entered. Zuko held out his phone with the flashlight on and they saw that this exhibit was far from being done. Drop cloths were haphazardly draped over painting supplies and a large ladder leaned against a wall. A push broom and large dust mop rested against the door frame and they jostled as Katara stepped in, pushing the door in a bit.

As she moved to sit on the bench, Zuko paced around the room, holding up his phone.

“I cannot get a signal.” He said. Katara watched as he stretched himself upward, leaning precariously over piles of hidden tools and paint to point his phone at the top of each wall. Noticing the lack of a tremble, Katara realized he must be very limber.

“Does this place not have wifi?” Katara asked, now taking her own phone out. There was a loud wooden clatter and the room darkened, causing her screen to illuminate a bit more.

Then there was the sound of metallic clatter.

“Well, that’s not ideal.” Zuko said.

Katara stared at the x over her bars on her cell phone screen.

“Zuko.” She said.

“Yes.”

“Did you knock over the brooms?”

A hesitation. “Yes.”

“And it closed the door?”

“Mmm.”

“And it’s locked?”

Silence.

“Zuko!” Katara whirled around and saw Zuko standing at the door, both hands wrapped around the doorknob.

“I’m sorry!” He said.

“We need to get out of here! What if they close up and we’re stuck in here all week?” Katara asked, panicked.

“Look, that won’t happen. If it, uh, if it comes down to it, uh,” Zuko let go of the doorknob and started pacing in front of the door.

“Can’t you freeze the hinges or something?” He asked.

“This place is too dry! Where am I supposed to get the water from?” Katara asked. Zuko, his hand hovering in the air over his hair, stopped and looked at her.

Katara recoiled, blushing. Seeing her reaction, Zuko held up his hands, blinding her with the flashlight.

“No! Oh no, I’m sorry. No, I didn’t mean, I’m sorry. Katara, I thought.” Zuko walked briskly to her and she swatted at him.

“Turn that stupid thing off before it drains your battery.” She snapped. Zuko obliged and spun a flame from his fingers, holding it in the palm of his hand.

“I was just trying to figure out how much we’d have to, I don’t know, spit on it. But that was also a stupid idea.” He said. Katara gaped at him, dumbfounded, before the corners of her mouth started to pull upwards and she laughed.

Chuckling, Zuko moved around and sat next to her, finally running his free hand through his hair.

“How are you so dumb?” Katara asked through her laughter.

“Azula is the prodigy. I was just lucky to be born first.” Zuko remarked. The bittersweetness in his voice stopped her mirth. Looking at him, she noticed how the shadows from the fire made his face look thinner.

“You’ve got that kind of family huh?” Katara questioned. Zuko nodded.

“Is that why you’re with Mai?” She went on. Zuko faced her, looking confused.

“What do you mean?”

 _Oh spirits he’s with her by choice._ Katara thought and was glad that the dark room hid the tells of her embarrassment.

“It’s just, you two seem pretty different.” She clarified. Zuko sighed and focused on the flame. He started to fidget, shaping it with both hands.

“We didn’t use to be. I was just as emotionally drab as she is. Then this happened,” Zuko said and gestured to his face. “And then the end of the war. I don’t know.” His hands returned to the flame and he pulled on it, making the orange ball grow larger. “I wanted to look forward to things and enjoy them, the way my uncle enjoys his tea.”

At the mention of the war, Katara’s throat dried and she shifted away from him. Sensing the movement, Zuko leaned over a bit to look at her.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Katara nodded; she balled one hand into a fist on the bench, the other went to the necklace sitting snug at her throat.

“I lost a lot in the war.” She replied, her voice husky.

“Sokka told me about it. I’m sorry for your loss and, well,” Zuko suddenly sounded tense. “I know you might not want to hear it from the enemy but, I lost people I loved too.”

Another question jumped up from her chest but Katara caught it in her teeth, biting down and catching the tip of her tongue with it. He was as old as Sokka and would have been that young during the war. But they had both been young when they had done what they did.

And so Katara couldn’t bring herself to ask because she didn’t want to know the answer.

“You’re not the enemy Zuko.” She said.

“Well, I did get us locked in here and we might die.” He replied. Katara huffed out a breath that might have been a laugh and stood. Walking slowly to the opposite wall, she squinted at the paint.

“I think something’s here. Bring the light over.” She said. Zuko walked over and Katara stepped back as the image expanded in the light.

“It’s the curse.” Zuko said.

“What curse?” Katara asked in alarm.

“The tunnels the lovers made were created to entrap those that would follow them. Basically, it says that you will be trapped if you don’t trust in love.” He said.

“So how do you trust in love?” Katara asked. Zuko frowned as he thought, his gaze lingering on the large painting before trickling down to the floor.

“The rest of the myth talks about how the love is the brightest in the dark. How in the worst of times, the two found the greatest love.” He said.

Katara looked at the painting. Two figures knelt across from each other, kissing. In the middle of the war, far below the earth, literally in the most impossible place, two people were free to love each other.

“Or.” Katara started. Zuko faced her and she turned to him. “Or we just remember that badgermoles are blind.”

“And?” Zuko asked. Silently, Katara stepped forward and placed her hands on the backs of Zuko’s. Rolling his fingers inward, he extinguished the flame and they stood in darkness.

His hands were warm.

“Look.” He whispered. Unable to see him, Katara still turned around. The open room seemed vast, but a faint spill of green made her look up. Dots like hanging crystal, glowing in green light, illuminated a path. It ended at the locked door, but began behind the ladder.

They shuffled slowly to the ladder and pulled it past the edges of the green path. Their eyes, having adjusted to the faint light, picked up the lines of a door in the edge of their vision. Zuko pried it open, disrupting more paint cans, and they were suddenly in an alcove. A man coming out of the bathroom across from them jumped at their sudden appearance before scowling at them and walking off.

Sheepish, Zuko and Katara hurried out, closing the door behind them.

“You owe me lunch.” Katara said. Zuko laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Deal.”


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tells Katara about his family

The restaurant they ended up in was one Katara would never have chosen on her own. The prices were just a bit too high for her to justify a casual meal but not over the threshold that would elevate it to a special occasion type of thing. 

So it meant there were a lot of wealthy people looking to go somewhere low-key while a number of young people had first dates.

Zuko regarded the menu thoughtfully, as if taking the cuisine here seriously. He certainly didn’t mind eating take-out, as they had done while putting together the centerpieces, but Katara assumed he was used to better food. 

She ordered a half soup, half sandwich, while Zuko settled on some chimeric salad. It would probably have more topping than lettuce, but whatever made people feel healthy she supposed. 

After ordering, both Zuko and Katara’s phones went off with a short alarm. They both jumped a bit but looked at the screen. Zuko was surprised while Katara frowned.

“So they finally found the Avatar.” He said. “That’s good.”

Katara gave a small, undignified grunt as she put her phone back in her purse. “She would’ve been helpful earlier.”

“Well, the war did break out because of Avatar Aang’s death. I don’t see what help she could’ve been. Especially considering the swamp is in the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko countered, putting down his phone. 

“I didn’t even know there were Waterbenders outside of the Poles.” Katara admitted. 

“It must’ve been very lonely for you.” Zuko said, placing his phone face down on the table. 

Katara raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Sokka said you were the only Waterbender in the South Pole.” 

“You know, it’s kind of sucky that you know all this stuff about me and my family while I know very little about you and yours.” 

Zuko looked stunned and leaned back in his seat.

“Uhhhh…” He stammered, unable to find the words to continue.

He was saved by their server bringing along their lunch. Katara was casual about it all and took her plate while Zuko tried to divert the energy, being overly bright toward the server. 

When the man left, however, Katara turned her cool gaze upon him.

“I don’t need to know all of your secrets Zuko, I just want to know who you are.” She said.

“You know I like art.” Zuko retorted. Katara gave him a disapproving look and he unfolded his napkin.

“I don’t talk about my family. Sokka only knows because he’s a close friend and I trust him.” Zuko said, smoothing the napkin over his lap.

“Don’t you trust me?” Katara asked.

“You keep secrets of your own Katara.” Zuko replied quickly and she froze. He held his hands up, halting the conversation.

“I don’t need to know all of yours either. But,” He lowered his hands and picked up his fork. “I’ll tell you about my family.” 

“My family is,” Zuko began. “Political.” He stabbed at his salad, which did contain more toppings than lettuce, but shifted the food around for a moment. 

“That explains your birthday party.” Katara said.

“And wasn’t that something?” Zuko replied, sounding tired. “It’s always a thing since, well, my father is the second son. He tried to curry my grandfather’s favor over my uncle for years, and despite achieving more than my uncle, my father was always passed over.” 

“That’s unfortunate.” Katara said but leaned back as Zuko pointed his loaded fork at her.

“Don’t. He deserves no such kindness or pity.” He said forcefully. Katara rolled her shoulders back in a gesture of surrender and Zuko ate some of his salad.

“My father caused a lot of pain in his quest for power. He,” Zuko halted and looked at his silent phone. “When my grandfather died, he finally took over as heir and pushed my uncle out of the picture. And then he started to bully the rest of his family.”

“Your father was the one who burned you.” Katara stated. Zuko didn’t look surprised that she had pieced it together, only exhausted. He was looking tired more often lately.

“I said something I shouldn’t have and I was punished for it.” He replied. “I ended up living with my uncle here in Ba Sing Se for the rest of high school and college.” 

“So you’ve moved back with your father?” Katara questioned.

“After the war ended and everything settled down back in the Fire Nation, I was ordered back.” Zuko gave a half-hearted laugh. “I am my father’s heir, whether he likes it or not.” 

“Does he not want you to be?”

“Azula is much more competent than I am.” 

“Azula is fierce, but she’s not good with people. Whatever you’re next in line for, if it has anything to do with people’s livelihoods, I wouldn’t trust her as far as I could throw her.” Katara said 

Zuko laughed, choking on his salad and ended up in a coughing fit. Katara used her bending to move water from her glass into his own and he sucked down some liquid to clear his throat. 

“Thanks.” He said, wiping his good eye.

“So why not just give it to Azula anyway?” Katara asked.

“No one wants it to become a habit that the second born inherits over the first. Especially not a woman when there’s an acceptable man with only minimal damage.” Zuko answered. 

“I don’t really understand the situation, but I’m sorry the pressure has been so rough. In the South Pole, it’s all about taking care of each other so the concept of succession doesn’t make sense.” Katara said. 

“Sokka told me that you lived with your grandmother?” Zuko asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, the Waterbenders of my tribe were part of the first wave. They fought in the front when the,” Katara paused and glanced at Zuko before stirring what remained of her soup. “When the eastern province of the Earth Kingdom was invaded. The rest of the willing adults went during the second part of the war. My mother was part of the nurse corp.” 

“What have you learned about the war?” Zuko asked. He sounded anxious and Katara sighed.

“Not much. History was only part of my gen-ed requirements and it’s not like the end of the war was that long ago. I know it started over fishing waters and ended over succession rights, somehow wrapping up the rest of the world in the middle.” She answered. Zuko looked pained but didn’t immediately continue. 

“But you fought in it, didn’t you?” He asked. Katara met his stare, unflinching.

“Didn’t you?” She asked in return.

They were quiet. 

The server returned, once again sparing them the awkwardness. This time, Katara let it go as Zuko requested the check and she ordered a soda to go. She went to the bathroom as he paid and when she returned, her soda was waiting for her. Zuko held his phone in his hands, fidgeting with it. 

“Zuko, it’s okay.” Katara said. He looked scared, his face pale and skin tight around his jaw. He nodded curtly.

“I’ll see you next week.” She added, lightly touching his arm as she moved past him.

“Katara.” He called out and she stopped, turning to him.

“I’m sorry.” He said. He was trying to cover a lot of ground with that apology and she gave him a small smile.

“I know.” She said and walked out of the restaurant. It was still blazingly hot.


	8. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets some tea (no Zuko/Katara interaction, it's LORE TIME)

For two days, Katara tried to think about something else. Sokka didn’t ask about her trip to the museum or lunch with Zuko and she didn’t bring it up. Of course she had questions, but there was a certain reciprocity that came into play. If Sokka had told Zuko what they had done during the war, Zuko didn’t treat her differently because of it. And if he hadn’t said anything, then perhaps it was unfair to grill her brother about the actions of his politically connected friend. 

But it still nagged at the back of her mind. 

Political meant that he had to have been connected to the war. He was too young to have formally served, but it wasn’t beyond reason for someone to lie about their age. She and Sokka had done just that.

She still didn’t ask. If it was really something important, either Sokka or Zuko would have told her.

Of course they would have.

On the second day after her impromptu outing, Sokka invited her out.

“The summer is winding down and Zuko wants to take us out before you have to go.” He said. “And I’ve got some extra money to burn after selling some of those lilies.” He leaned in close to whisper the last part and Katara swatted him away with a laugh.

“You should reinvest and think about getting a bigger shop. You’d make more money doing bigger events you know.” Katara said as she carefully clipped dead leaves off a spray of greenery filler. 

“I’d have to get actual employees and you know I can’t work with other people.” Sokka replied. He was wrapping bows around squat vases. Using flowers with broken stems or asymmetrical blossoms, Sokka made bouquets that were basically really pretty and really temporary paper weights. Lots of people got them for picnics to hold down napkins or paper plates. 

“You have to get help during love day and prom season.” Katara countered and Sokka grunted. 

“Anyway, that’s not the point. I just want to properly hang out with you before you fly off to med school.” He said. 

Katara wiped her clippers on her apron and set them down. The skin around her fingernails were stained green and leaf juice was stuck under her nail. It would always take a week or two after working in the flower shop for her hands to return to normal.

“I think I’ll pass tonight. But what about a family movie night tomorrow? There’s a couple of things that just hit Webflicks.” Katara said.

Sokka looked at her but didn’t say anything. She ignored him and his look, choosing to bunch up the greenery and look for any spots she missed. 

“Well we’re going for dinner if you change your mind.” Sokka said. Katara smiled at him as she moved to the refrigerator.

“I won’t.” She replied.

* * *

After making dinner, Katara sat cross-legged on her couch and flipped through her queue. With the announcement of finding Avatar Thuy, Webflicks was restreaming a documentary on the previous Avatars. It only went back to Avatar Yangchen, but to be fair, that was the earliest they had documented evidence of their histories. The first episode of the six part series was about the various creation myths that sparked the Avatar and was the only episode Katara had bothered to watch so far. What was interesting was how the series was narrated by Avatar Aang’s youngest son Tenzin; Katara liked his creaky old man voice. 

It was only as she skipped through the title cards that Katara realized there were now seven episodes. It looked like there was already something on the new Avatar and Katara looked at the same picture that had accompanied the article she saw at lunch with Zuko.

Thuy was thirteen years old and she looked slightly scared in the picture. Or it might have been discomfort as she was wearing a version of formal North Pole robes done in green. Two adults, probably her parents, stood behind her, still wearing the clothes common to the Swamp Tribe.

She was only a year younger than Katara had been when she and Sokka had gone out to search for their parents. She wondered which weight was the worse burden.

Still trying to decide what to watch, she briefly scrolled back to the episode on Avatar Roku. For some reason, his title card had him standing next to Fire Lord Sozin and Katara wondered what about her search history would make the Webflicks algorithm think she wanted to see that guy. 

Finally deciding on some trashy romcom, Katara settled back into the couch and ate under the light of her TV. It wasn’t a satisfying ending to her day but it was comfortable.

Not that she could shake the questions that clung to her, however. 

Katara washed up after the movie was over and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It wasn’t late and Sokka was probably still out with Zuko. Biting the skin at the corner of her thumb, Katara went for her phone and turned it on. There wasn’t a text from Sokka, but she did notice new pictures on his Clicktalk. Sure enough, he, Suki, and Zuko had gone from dinner to a bar downtown.

Flicking back to her home screen, Katara looked again at the time. Sokka was the one who had to wake up early; he made daily trips to the flower market at dawn to get the best flowers he could. Being up this late already meant that he wasn’t going to be sleeping, so tomorrow was going to be interesting. Yet as she weighed the cost of going out to still have to deal with her brother’s grump in the morning, Katara turned off her phone and walked away.

Zuko was hiding something, and it was probably as big as Katara’s own secret. 

Katara’s phone rang.

Frowning, she picked it back up and then jumped at seeing the name.

“Dad?” She asked, bringing the phone to her ear.

“Hey Kat. Sorry for calling so late, but I just got off the phone with Arnook.” Hakoda said. Katara could feel the blood rushing in her ears and Katara resumed biting her thumb.

“It’s not that late. What’s up?” She replied.

“You saw they found the Avatar?” Hakoda asked.

“Yeah. In the Swamp.”

“Perfect place for her, actually. I was so relieved to hear it.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Well Arnook wants to have a joint press conference. Get all three tribes together for a formal announcement of the Avatar.” Hakoda continued. 

“So what does that mean?” Katara asked, her anxiety growing. 

“He thinks it’s high time to make other announcements.” Hakoda said.

“Dad, now isn’t a good time. I’m about to start medical school and-” 

“Katara, you knew that wasn’t going to be the endgame. You have a responsibility to your people. A Waterbender is supposed to-”

“Dad, I cannot do this right now.” 

Hakoda sighed and Katara stayed quiet, slowing her breathing to not make a sound. 

“I can push it back, make it so that this is only about the Avatar. But Arnook wants to do something before she moves to Gaoling.” Hakoda said finally.

“What’s in Gaoling?” Katara asked.

“Her earthbending instructor. Apparently there’s a child in an underground earthbending competition that is complementary to Thuy’s style.” Hakoda replied. 

“Okay.” Katara said, unsure of what else to offer in that moment.

“Talk to your brother for me will you? I haven’t been able to get a hold of him.” 

“I will dad.” 

“I love you Katara.”

“I love you dad.”

After the screen turned off, Katara leaned against her sink. Looking out the window, she could see part of the waning moon. With a sigh, she unplugged her phone and grabbed her purse, slipping on her sandals as she made it to her front door.

The night was less hot, but the air felt sticky as everything cooled. It was enough though, and Katara drove around with her windows down, letting the wind tangle her hair. Her first impulse was to track down Sokka, but this was something she couldn’t share with him. Despite everything they had gone through together, there were things he wouldn’t understand.

Driving on autopilot, Katara found herself heading to the flower shop. Diverting slightly, Katara pulled into the only other place she knew.

The light in the front windows of the Jasmine Dragon was soft and homey. Pulling her knitted shawl tightly over her shoulders, Katara hoped she wasn’t as under dressed as she feared.

When she stepped into the lobby, she realized she was horrifyingly under dressed.

The light and glamour of the place made her pause though, and she looked past the small host podium to the rest of the tea house. So many people, men and women both, were wearing traditional dress. The kimonos, hanboks, and banbi were plentiful among the tables of modern evening wear. 

Just as Katara turned to walk out, she heard someone call out.

“Ah, excuse me, but weren’t you here for my nephew’s birthday?”

Katara turned back and saw the older man who had spoken at Zuko’s party. She bowed politely.

“I was. My name is Katara.” She said in greeting.

“Sokka’s younger sister correct?” The man said. 

“Yes, sir.” Katara replied. The man laughed.

“Please, just call me Iroh. Are you looking for Zuko?” He asked. Katara shook her head and gripped the edges of her shawl.

“No, I know he’s out with my brother.” She replied. Iroh looked shocked.

“Are you here for tea then?” He questioned. Sheepish, Katara nodded.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I meet the dress code.” She answered.

“Nonsense. Tea is for everyone. Here, follow me.” Iroh started to walk into the main tea room and Katara followed, her head swiveling to look around without actually looking at anything. People did watch her and as she passed, she saw them start to whisper behind large sleeves. Or worse, behind the bouquets she and Sokka had made. 

Iroh led her through the main room and into the kitchen. A few of the kitchen staff greeted him and he waved as they continued on. Taking her up a staircase in the back, Katara could feel the change of space. The tea house was built to look traditional and served various tea styles. The kitchen, like the restrooms, were wholly modern. But up the creaky steps, Katara could smell dust and wood oil.

“This is my private tea room.” Iroh said as he opened a door at the top of the stairs. It looked like an office that had part of the space repurposed as a sitting area. Tatami took up half the space and a low table held a cleared pai sho board. The rest of the office just looked like a normal office; Katara could recognize the look of invoices and statements from the door. 

“What kind of tea do you prefer, Katara?” Iroh asked as he took off his shoes. Katara followed suit, sitting down to remove the guest slippers from their plastic wrap.

“To be honest, I don’t know much about tea. But since you made a whole business out of it, I’d love your recommendation.” She said. 

Iroh chuckled and went to a small kitchenette. He set about filing a kettle and lit an old brazier with his firebending. Katara knelt at the table, looking around the small room.

“So Katara, Sokka tells me you’re studying to be a doctor?” Iroh said as he shuffled over to the table with a full tray of small dishes. She helped him spread everything out before he got back up and went to the whistling kettle. 

“I am, well, I will be. In the fall.” Katara shifted some of the plates around. “Though I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish.” 

“Pardon me if this is indelicate, but is it the cost that worries you?” Iroh asked. Katara blushed and waved her hands in front of her face.

“No! Oh, no, that’s not it.” She said and calmed herself. “I just have some, family obligations.”

“Ah, those are hard to shoulder sometimes.” Iroh returned with tea and poured some out for them both. Katara felt herself shrink and she put her hands around her cup.

“Sorry. Zuko told me a bit about your family.” She said. To her surprise, Iroh laughed. 

“There is nothing to apologize for. My family is not the typical kind of family, and our struggles were much more drastic.” He said. 

“That sounds a bit much.” Katara said and lifted her cup. The scent was light and floral, and she could smell the heat of the water.

“Did Zuko not tell you I was a general in the Fire Nation army?” Iroh asked.

The tea spewed from Katara’s mouth. In a rush of motion, as Iroh lifted his arms to shield his face, Katara used one hand to catch the spray and the other to hold up her dropped cup. Dumping all the liquid back into the teacup, Katara fell onto her backside. 

The panic, fear, and anxiety swirled inside of Katara and she felt as if she were being dragged down into a whirlpool. But she could handle water; this was something else. 

“Where did you fight?” She asked. Her heart thumped in her chest and she worried Iroh could see the jump of it through her shirt. 

“I fought in the Yue province. I led the exiled forces.” Iroh replied calmly. Then he regarded her with a serious look.

“What about you?” He asked and Katara felt her body seize. 

The memories she had tried so hard to drown bobbed to the surface like dead seaweed. A tangle of rotted slime, it made Katara’s stomach turn. 

“I wasn’t a soldier.” Katara murmured.

“But you fought nonetheless.” Iroh said, his tone becoming more gentle. 

“I was at the North Pole and then travelled south, hitting a few prison camps.” Katara admitted and Iroh nodded.

“Part of the liberation group then?” He asked. Katara picked up her cup with purpose and shook her head. After crossing paths with Jet, she wanted nothing to do with the small liberation cells that dotted the Earth Kingdom. Now that sovereignty had been restored, she hoped he had managed to find something less destructive to do with his time.

“Sokka and I travelled with the Kyoshi Warriors. We were trying to find the Avatar halfway through the war.” Katara said. “We clearly failed.” 

“I wonder who her firebending teacher will be.” Iroh remarked casually, drinking his tea. 

“I’m not so certain it’ll be anyone from the royal schools.” Katara said and tried to relax. 

“How long do you think it will take to heal from the war?” Iroh asked.

“As in for you and I? Or the rest of the world?”

“What is the world if not the collective lives of the people?

“Hmmm.” Katara intoned and breathed in the steam from her tea. 

“It depends on proximity I guess. The Poles are going to be hurting for a while, but the Earth Kingdom interior is already back on its feet. I don’t know much about politics, but it’s not like we hear much about the Fire Lord here in Ba Sing Se.” She said.

“But you are having tea with a Fire Nation general.” Iroh said.

“I’m not a typical Water Tribal.” Katara replied. “Plus, there’s nothing to gain from dealing with the past.” 

“I think you’ll find that the present doesn’t just come from the future, but is based in the past as well.” Iroh said. “The future rushes towards you, but only because the past pushes you along to meet it.” 

“Yeah, but I’m tired of all these allegories implying that I’m being forced into a future I don’t want after living through a past I hated. I think it’s time to bend the rules a bit.”

“I’m sure you’d be the one to bend the river of fate, Katara.”

“Because I’m a Waterbender?”

Iroh laughed and put a hand to his chest. “Ah, you caught me.”

Katara smiled and raised her teacup. “Thanks for the honesty, General Iroh.” 

This bolstered Iroh’s laugh and Katara smiled. 

“I will just say this,” Iroh said as his laughter subsided. “Wisdom doesn’t just come with age, it comes with survival. I think if you let yourself, you could be very wise. I believe you have survived enough.” 

“Oh, are you pouring clarity now?” Katara quipped.

“Ah, you are worse than my nephew.” Iroh said.

“Thank you Iroh. But I should be getting back now.” Katara said and rose from the table. Iroh stood and went with her to the stairs.

“Feel free to come back any time. And don’t worry about your clothes; everyone else is already envious of your youth.” He said.

Katara snorted and wiggled her feet into her sandals. 

“Thank you for supporting my brother.” She said and bowed. Iroh bent slightly in return.

“Thank you for your friendship with my nephew.” He said.

Katara walked briskly down the stairs, listening to the sharp groans meet her feet with every step. The kitchen was quieting down and there were fewer people moving about. The tea house still seemed to have the same number of occupants, but Katara moved too quickly toward the entrance to really notice. 

It was only when she hit the sidewalk that she stopped to breathe. Looking up in the night sky, she could see the moon more clearly. The outline of the crescent was sharp, like someone had pared it away with a blade. 

The sight made her chest ache and her soul yearned for the ocean.

Her phone beeped and Katara startled at the sound. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw a new message.

From Zuko.

The message was a picture of the moon and one simple line:

**Doesn’t this look like the perfect place to sit and just watch the world turn?**

Katara smiled but found tears in her eyes. Letting out a pained breath, Katara replied.

**K: You are such a sap.**

**Z: I wish you had come out with us tonight.**

**K: I wasn’t really feeling it.**

**Z: Not feeling it or me?**

**K: Excuse???**

**Z: Sorry! I just meant after the lunch…**

**K: It’s fine Zuko. I just got a lot going on.**

**Z: Well did you want to hang out again? When you have less going on?**

Katara walked down the sidewalk toward her car. A thought did run through her head and gave her pause. Zuko, for all that he implied, might be the best person to talk to about what was going on in her life. Then again, he could also be the exact opposite.

**K: I don’t know. I’ll get back to you.**

**Z: Rain check, got it.**

Sighing heavily, Katara made it to her car and unlocked the door. There was a certain sadness that hit her now and again that emptied her out and made her feel weightless. As she opened the car door, she almost felt like she was drifting up into the sky. It took the weight of her worries to keep her grounded.


	9. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko crashes family movie night

As she had feared, Sokka simply didn’t sleep that night. He made it to the flower market okay and Suki drove him to the shop. After making some last minute orders that were being picked up that day, he ended up falling asleep on his work counter. 

Suki got a blanket from her car and draped it over him as Katara made tea from some leftover bags Zuko had brought them. 

Since Suki lived off a pension from the Earth Kingdom, she often had free time and spent it at Sokka’s shop. When Katara was in school, Suki had been the one to run the front, and with Katara here, she took over making deliveries. So with Sokka sleeping off his night out, Suki resumed her place at the front counter while Katara retrieved orders and fixed what she could. 

Around lunchtime, Katara came out of the workroom and checked in with Suki.

“Is Sokka still passed out back there?” Suki asked.

“He’s like a wood toad. The cooler temperature has lowered his metabolic rate and he’s like, half hibernating.” Katara answered. 

“I told him it was a bad idea.” Suki said and stretched. It turned into a full body, jaw cracking yawn, and Katara hid hers behind a hand. 

“You were out just as late.” Katara said.

“I took a nap while he was at the market. And I’ve been sleeping between customers.” Suki replied. 

“Do you want to get lunch?” Katara asked.

“I ordered some food.” Suki said.

“Where-”

The door opened and Katara looked up as Suki smiled and waved. Zuko held up a takeout bag.

“I have supplied the vittles.” He said and walked over to place the bag on the counter.

“Thanks. I’m going to wake up Sokka.” Suki said and moved toward the workroom door. 

“You look bright eyed and bushy tailed.” Katara remarked as Zuko untied the bag and brought out various containers.

“I actually got some sleep since I don’t have a job.” He said.

“Deadbeat.” Katara said as she perused the various foodstuffs. She spotted a container of dumplings and tried to sneak them into her hands.

“So, did you enjoy the tea?” Zuko asked, stalling Katara’s progress.

“What?”

“My uncle says you two had tea last night.” 

The workroom door clattered open and Sokka shuffled out, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked like their grandmother.

“Oh so you wouldn’t come out with us but you found time to go to the Jasmine Dragon?” He asked accusingly. Katara rolled her eyes and was bolder about her stealing all the dumplings.

“I wanted to get out of the apartment for a little bit. Not get into whatever it was that kept you up all night.” She retorted. 

“Are we still doing a movie night?” Sokka asked, meandering over and picking up a dumpling with his fingers.

“Yes.” Katara said and snapped the lid closed, bringing the container closer to her body.

“Movie night?” Zuko asked. 

“These two usually watch something on Webflicks together when Katara needs a break from school.” Suki said.

“That sounds fun.” Zuko replied.

“Yeah well-” Katara tried to interject.

“We usually watch bad movies and roast them.” Sokka added.

“That’s hilarious.” Zuko said.

“It’s hilarious to see.” Suki said.

“But it’s-” Katara leaned forward but the others had started to open the other containers and dish things out onto paper plates.

“You should come.” Sokka said.

“That’s-” Katara pushed back toward the group, losing her hold on the dumplings.

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked.

Suki snagged the dumplings and portioned them out. She pushed a plate over to Katara with a smile.

“Sharing is caring.” Sokka said and winked at Katara. She stood back from them, leaning on the counter with a huff. 

“It’ll be great.” She said, trying not to sound so dejected.

Sokka closed up early that day and he and Suki went to their apartment to make dinner. Katara went back to hers to do some laundry before going over. She arrived after Zuko and stepped around him, choosing to help wash dishes instead of making small talk. 

The movie they watched was something Katara had been looking forward to. It was a high budget, thriller remake of an action-comedy from ten years ago. It flopped horribly after taking itself too seriously and not realizing what people loved about the original was the irreverent commentary the characters kept making.

Sokka and Katara roasted the heck out of it, feeding off of each other and making Zuko and Suki wheeze with laughter. Still, after the climax of the film, they quieted down to the occasional barb for bad writing or horrific camerawork. Suki started to drift by this point and at the end of the movie, Sokka picked her up to take her to bed. 

He came back out and started another movie, choosing another film with the same lead actor. His back and forth with Katara was less energetic this time, but Zuko stepped in to make his own remarks. Katara laughed and watched as Zuko kept looking at Sokka every time he made a comment. 

She wondered what it must be like for him. To live most of the year with the man who burned him. His uncle seemed like the polar opposite of such cruelty and Katara pondered how two men could be so closely related. Unless they weren’t always such opposites.

“Hey, I think he’s asleep.” Zuko whispered. Katara looked over and saw Sokka laid out on the couch, his eyes closed.

“I’m not.” Her brother slurred and Katara scoffed.

“Then you have enough energy to get up and haul yourself to your bed.” Zuko stated. Sokka grunted and scrunched himself together like a grub. Pushing himself upright, he still kept his eyes closed.

“Fine.” Sokka said with more force than necessary. He used the momentum of that word to push himself onto his feet and then stumbled off in the direction of his bedroom.

Zuko stood and stretched, looking at his watch as he raised his arm over his head.

“I guess I should get going then.” He said.

“Nah, wait until after this movie.” Katara said and then snapped her mouth shut. More awake now, she felt her pulse quicken in her chest. 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m having fun.” She replied with a shrug.

“Okay then.” Zuko said but still stood. “Want some popcorn?”

Katara nodded and he went off into the kitchen. While she waited, Katara stood to stretch and then went to the couch, picking up the blanket Sokka had left behind. Settling herself into the corner with her feet tucked under her, Katara draped the blanket over her. She pressed her cheek against the back of the couch and listened to the whir of the microwave and the rapid popping. When the smell of the popcorn reached her, she closed her eyes and breathed it in

“Don’t tell me you’re falling asleep too.” Zuko called from the kitchen as the microwave went off. 

“Just resting.” Katara answered. She opened her eyes as Zuko walked over, holding the popcorn bowl. Lifting up the edge of the blanket, Zuko pulled it back and sat down at the other arm, putting the bowl between them.

Katara unpaused the movie and they watched in silence for a bit.

“Do you think the actor is bad or the movies he’s in are bad?” Zuko asked. Katara took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

“I fink if boff.” She said through the popcorn and Zuko smiled. 

“Bad actors wouldn’t know to pick good movies. I like your thinking.” He said. 

Katara swallowed her mouthful and picked up one popped kernel.

“How does this stack up with a bad play?” She asked.

“It’s definitely more fun with other people. And you really shouldn’t heckle a live performance.” Zuko said and opened his mouth wide. After a split second, Katara chuckled and tossed the popcorn. It bounced off the underside of his nose and went careening onto the floor. 

“So your uncle is nice.” She said and tossed another piece. Zuko tried to catch it but it shot past his face entirely.

“I think so too.” He said. Katara lined up her shot and managed to hit him between the eyes. 

“Are you doing that on purpose?” He balked. Katara laughed and tossed the rest of her handful at him. Going for the bowl again, Zuko lunged forward.

“No you don’t!” He said and sent the bowl toppling over the edge of the couch as he grabbed her wrist. Awkwardly crouched over her, Katara pressed her back into the arm of the couch. They looked at each other and Katara counted her heartbeats. As she began to move upward, Zuko grinned at her. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” He said before releasing her and sitting back in his seat. Katara straightened, frowning.

“What do you mean?” She asked. Zuko leaned over the edge of the couch and scooped up some of the popcorn, returning it to the bowl. 

“I thought you didn’t want to see me or something.” He said and tossed a kernel up at Katara. She flinched but caught it. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to see you…” Katara drifted off and looked down at the piece of popcorn as she rolled it between her palms.

“Oh. You are mad at me.” Zuko said and sat back up. Katara looked at him and shook her head.

“No, I’m not. You just confuse me.” She replied.

“Confuse you? How?” He asked.

“Where’s Mai?” She questioned.

Zuko didn’t answer. His hands were pressed flat around the bowl and the light of the television reflected on his face. Blue and white light splashed across half his features, his good side illuminated like pool water. His scarred eye pulled tight, perpetually looking annoyed and now shadowed in the dark room. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. Katara clicked off the television and stood up. The room was now completely dark but her eyes adjusted quickly.

Zuko was watching her intently.

“It’s why you’re so confusing. I’m not sure where the boundaries are with you.” Katara said and started to walk past him to the door. Zuko grabbed her wrist again and stood. He held her lightly, but she could feel her pulse thrum against his fingers. 

“Where do you want them to be?” He asked.

She slipped out of his grasp easily and grabbed the front of his shirt. As she rushed to him, his arms went around her, holding her tightly. She kissed him with urgency and she broke away so quickly, she almost wondered if she had done it at all. 

“There’s a difference between where I want them to be and where they should be.” She murmured, still looking at his mouth.

“What’s the difference?” Zuko asked, his hold on her as soft as his voice.

“Wisdom.” She murmured and kissed him again. She lingered there and Zuko’s arms started to coil around her. Breaking away, Katara took a step back.

“You have a girlfriend, we don’t know each other, and this is a bad idea.” She said, running both hands through her hair to push it back.

“That’s all true.” He said.

“I’m going to go home.” She said.

“I’ll clean up,” Zuko replied, bending down to pick up the bowl again. “Give you some space.”

Katara nodded and went to the door, slipping on her sandals. She heard popcorn being dumped into the bowl and she sighed as she opened the door. The hallway was quiet for the most part; Katara could hear a dog barking a few doors down. Without looking back, she closed the door and headed toward the elevator. 


	10. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko breaks a glass and Katara has some healing to do

There were three full days between the movie night and when Zuko would be picking up more flowers. For those three days, Katara tried to think about something other than Zuko, but just ended up thinking about not thinking about him instead. It was frustrating as she helped gather and lay out the flowers for the Jasmine Dragon order and she tried to not think about Zuko arriving with his van. When she ate her meals, she tried not to wonder what tea he would bring. And as she fell asleep, she tried not to remember the kiss. 

For all her exertion, her only reward was terrible sleep. It made her irritable and jumpy; she dropped handfuls of flowers more than once. Sokka, behaving very unlike himself, was patient with her. This made Katara believe that Zuko had told him something about that night and it frustrated her even more. It felt like all they were doing were keeping secrets and talking about her behind her back. Zuko couldn’t even be honest about his feelings, treating her like a friend yet continuously moving closer and closer to her. 

Katara held back, telling herself it was because he wasn’t being honest with her.

The last night of horrible sleep and the nightmare it provided showed otherwise. 

A face twisted in fear, bright moonlight, and the sweeping arm of a gigantic wave. Katara woke up gasping and covered in a fine layer of sweat. She washed quickly, pulled the water out of her hair as she simultaneously pulled it up into a bun. 

Breakfast, car, gas station, and finally to the flower shop, all the while her mind raced through the things she didn’t want to think about. When she got out of her car, she wasn’t even fully paying attention.

“You look like crap.” Sokka said and Katara jumped. 

“You scared me!” She said and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. 

“By standing in front of you? In broad daylight?” Sokka asked incredulously. Katara put one hand on her hip and the other rubbed her temple.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind.” She muttered.

“Like the thing dad told me?” Sokka asked. Katara looked up at him, alarmed.

“I talk to him too, you know.” He added and she sighed.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you.” She replied.

“Yeah, it kinda does. You’re my sister and I care about you.” Sokka said.

“What I meant to say is that there’s nothing you can do about it so just leave me alone, okay?” Katara snapped. Sokka held up his hands and walked past her toward their cars. 

“Dad and Arnook want us up there for the,” Sokka spun his hands in the air as he tried to conjure his words. “The debut or whatever.”

Katara stared at his back. “When?”

“End of the summer, before you start school.” Sokka said and turned back, his arms crossed over his chest.

“And Arnook wants to do the coronation on the winter solstice.” He continued.

“What? Why now?” Katara took the few steps between them quickly. “I thought I could finish school.”

Sokka shook his head and lifted a hand. “Did you really think that would happen? It was easy for them to agree to that demand when they knew it wouldn’t matter.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, did you really think they were going to let you waste time becoming a doctor when you’d have to turn around and be Ice Queen without ever practicing?” Sokka turned his face away from her and tucked his hand back under his arm. “I’ve tried to keep you here, but as always, there’s only so little I can do.” 

Katara chewed on the edge of her thumb and paced back and forth.

“Why did they all of a sudden start wanting a Waterbender on the throne? Yue wasn’t a Bender.” She muttered, mostly to herself.

“It started to matter when the Fire Nation started using its practice of purposeful breeding to overrun the ice walls, or the fact that Earthbenders outnumber all of the Water Tribals two to one. In the face of a world war, we were weak and we were losing.” Sokka exclaimed, punctuating his last words with hard stops. 

“But why me?” Katara questioned, whirling on him.

“Why not miss 'I’ll never abandon my people?' You are the only Waterbender that made a pact with the ocean.” Sokka said. Katara frowned and spread out her arms before letting them fall to her sides.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked.

“Yes.” Sokka’s will resolved and his face fell. “No. Katara. Spirits, it’s just that something happened and you’ve never talked about it. The North Pole changed both of us, but I came back. I’m different, but I shook off my nightmares. You haven’t yet. And you won’t tell me anything.” 

As the tears formed in her eyes, Katara turned away. They fell faster than she could wipe them away and she sniffled as her nose started to run.

“You got worse after every prison we hit. And I thought you were going to die when we,” Sokka’s voice choked off and Katara grabbed her arms. “When we found mom.” 

Katara squeezed. She squeezed her eyes shut till dots of color exploded in the darkness. She squeezed her arms till her fingers curled into the sleeves of her t-shirt. She squeezed every muscle she could to keep herself from shattering.

“Everything I held in my hands, I felt like if it wasn’t a sword then it was something I had to destroy. Piandao taught me how to be human again, after war. He taught me how to create and the gentle hands that were so necessary for handling flowers.” Sokka paused and laughed weakly. “Swords and flowers are the only things I can manage. But those seem a bit too poetic for me.”

“I need to be healing.” Katara said, her voice hoarse as if out of disuse. “I should be healing for what I did.”

“Katara-” Sokka’s hand reached her shoulder and she pulled away from him. 

“Why were you waiting for me?” Katara asked. Sokka sighed but took back his hand.

“I have to go out again. I found a buyer for the last lily but he wants to meet this afternoon and he lives in the upper ring.” He answered.

“Then go. I’ll manage the orders.” Katara said and walked to the door. Sokka sighed again and followed her, catching the door after she yanked it open. 

They were quiet as Sokka got the day’s orders together. When Suki arrived, Sokka whispered with her at the door and they left without saying goodbye. Her body shuddering, Katara closed her eyes as she listened to them go. She cursed the chill of the workroom and went to the front, wiping her face on the bottom of her apron.

She fumed like that for a short time. Right after the war, people insisted that she talk about what happened. But there was nothing to be gained from it except facing the pain and horror over and over again. So she did what she did best; put on a brave face and took care of things. At the end of the day, she still had to finish high school. She had already missed a year and the sleepless nights gave her plenty of time to study. Which she needed because for some reason, it wasn’t as easy to pay attention or retain information any longer.

After she graduated high school, and seeing how well she was doing, people started to talk about her future. Arnook brought up the queenship thing once and Katara vowed to never think about global politics again. It wasn’t like they had intended to save the world; she had just been at the right place at the right time. She and Sokka had only wanted to find their parents, which they did, and then she wanted to go home. 

Katara went to college and did moderately well. Sometimes she could sleep, but mostly she spent her nights in the library. Her concentration had only gotten worse, and even with all that time studying, she still only scrapped the threshold of good grades. Good enough to get into medical school.

Not like she didn’t know the truth. It was awfully helpful to have the King of the North Pole write a recommendation letter.

But she knew in her bones that she was meant to be a healer. And that she was good at it. She had to be something more than a war time healer and part time soldier. 

Unfortunately, with this spiraling, Katara was still on the edge of crying when Zuko showed up. 

“Hey there.” Zuko called as he came through the front door. He held up his ubiquitous bag and waved.

“I don’t have the time today Zuko.” Katara seethed. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

“Is everything okay?” He asked as he set the bag down on the counter. 

“Obviously not.” Katara said and shoved the workroom door open. Zuko followed her and Katara felt the muscles in her upper back seize. 

“That’s usually just the phrase that gets people to say what _is_ wrong.” He replied.

“Well I’m not going to do that.”

Katara pulled a large empty vase off the counter.

“Here let me-” Zuko stepped forward as Katara turned.

“No don’t.” She stammered and slipped on a small puddle of water. Zuko reached for her and she slammed into him. Katara still fell and heard the melodious shattering of crystal glass. 

“Shoot.” Zuko muttered softly. 

Hissing out a breath, Katara winced as she put her hands on the cold, wet floor. As she tried to get her bearings, she noticed a large shard of glass just beyond her fingertips.

“Oh, gotta watch out for the-” She stopped as blood dripped onto the floor and swirled into the invisible water. 

“Glass?” Zuko finished for her as she sat up.

Gasping, Katara put her hands over her mouth. Zuko was holding his right arm with his left hand, but blood still seeped out from his fingers.

“To be fair, it came to me. Otherwise I would have absolutely avoided it.” He said. 

“You idiot.” Katara growled as she swept the glass away, using her bending to entrap the shards in the water from the floor. 

“You’ll need to work on your bedside manner if you’re going to be a doctor.” Zuko chided her. Katara gave him a serious glare, nowhere in the mood for games. He seemed to understand the look and nodded.

“If you hadn’t tried to help, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” She said and clapped the fingers of one hand for him to lower his arm. 

“If that wasn’t the most prophetic thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Zuko replied and lowered his arm. Gingerly, he removed his fingers from the wound and the blood flowed more freely. 

“There’s nothing anyone can do to help me.” Katara said. She steadied her breathing, taking in a deep lungful of air. With both hands, she moved through the most basic of forms and water shot out of the kettle toward her. The water wrapped around her hands and started to glow blue; she held her hands to Zuko’s arm and focused, letting her breath out slowly. 

“And what have you possibly done that’s beyond helping?” Zuko asked.

“I killed someone.” Katara said bluntly.

“What?” 

She lifted her hands and saw the sealed wound. Unsatisfied, she replaced her hands.

“In the North Pole. Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit. I made a pact with the ocean spirit and I killed him.” Katara watched as droplets fell onto her hands, disrupting the glow. “I mean, I probably killed a lot more when I repelled the Fire Nation navy, but I actually ended his life specifically.”

As more and more droplets hit her hands, the blue light flickered until it faded completely. The water fell from her hands and Katara was only hovering over Zuko’s arm.

“Katara.” Zuko said softly.

The ice of her flesh started to crack. Through her watery eyes, she stared down at the healed cut on his arm. 

The bonds of her water broke and she fell apart on the floor. Zuko collected her, a heaving waterfall, and held her in his arms. 

“I’m not going to change your mind on this, at least not right now. But you are still here, you are still alive, and you deserve some peace.” Zuko whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. 

Katara pulled into herself, curling into a ball as she cried.

“Hey. I’m going to lock up and then I’m going to take you back to my place okay? You need to rest.” Zuko stood and Katara pressed her forehead to her knees. All she could feel was a pervasive cold wetness. It was torture, to freeze solid in a liquid. Perhaps that’s how Zhao felt.

“I’ll just be a sec.” 

She didn’t know how long it really was, but suddenly she was being picked up. Being removed from the floor, Katara sagged in Zuko’s arms, feeling wrung out. He put her in his car and turned on the seat warmers, finding a jacket in the backseat and tucking it around her. 

They drove and music played softly from his radio. Katara leaned deep into the seat, watching passively at the buildings they passed. 

“What about your order?” She asked softly.

“It’ll get taken care of. It doesn’t have a time limit.” Zuko said.

They stopped and Zuko held her hand as she walked. In the elevator, she leaned against him, too tired to even shiver. Despite her damp clothes and the air conditioning, she was too numb to be cold. 

“Here, take a shower. Your clothes are soaked.” He said.

And so she did. Katara noticed the bathroom gleamed with black and white tile, and that the steam felt soft against her skin, but she didn’t look at much else. There was a robe and a towel, and in the bedroom were sweats. She dressed and, without any prompting, crawled into bed. As she started to cry again, the bed dipped and she felt Zuko start to comb her hair. 

“Now comes the hard part.” He said.

“What’s that?” Katara closed her eyes, feeling the tines of the comb pull through her hair.

“Putting yourself back together.” He said. Katara stayed quiet, tears still leaking out of her eyes.

“But take a nap first.” He added. She chuckled softly and closed her eyes, feeling the wetness on her lashes. But she smiled.


	11. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to Ember Island

When Katara woke up, she was in a giant, fluffy red cloud. Pushing on the downy comforter, Katara swam up to the top of the linens. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw someone sitting on the other edge of the bed, their black hair pouring straight down their back.

“Ah-” Katara started and began to sit up.

“I’ll save you the embarrassment.” A woman’s voice interrupted. Katara sat fully up, scooting back against the headboard. Mai turned her head enough that Katara could almost make out her profile, but still couldn’t read her face.

“Zuko is my best friend, outside of Ty Lee. I was forced to be Azula’s playmate because of my family and I was forced to be his girlfriend for the same reason. I was forced to do a lot of things because of who my father is and because I have a little brother.” Mai said. “I am not an emotional person and it was kind of assumed that I would just be miserable all of my life. Zuko makes me less miserable.”

“Mai-” Katara started but Mai held up a hand. 

“I’m not in love with him, but I always thought he was my best chance at happiness. I’m not so certain of that now, and I’m definitely sure he’d be happier with someone else. But I’ll tell you this,” Mai stopped and stood from the bed. “I’m not going to let him go until he says he wants to leave. And there’s a lot you don’t know about him.” 

“Nothing is happening between him and I.” Katara said quickly. Mai turned now and held her hands together down in front of her. She looked regal, if not a little bit like the proverbial stick in the metaphorical mud. 

“Unlike you, Zuko tells me everything. It’s why I’m being nice right now. These things reflect on me, so I have to know.” She replied. “I was the one there when he was burned and when he was sent away. I’ve gone through more with him than your one moment of broken vulnerability.”

“For all your talk, it sounds like you’re pretty threatened Mai.” Katara shot back. The corner of Mai’s mouth hitched upward and she scoffed.

“I put up with Azula’s threats, I have little to fear of this summertime crush. I’m telling you this because I’m trying to help you. You don’t know certain important aspects of Zuko’s life and they are things that can and will blow up in your face. If I was really threatened, I would’ve stayed quiet, or taken a picture of you sleeping in my boyfriend’s bed. But I’m warning you, there’s a reason why I’m his girlfriend. Whether any of us like it or not.” Mai explained and then turned, walking briskly to the bedroom door. 

As she opened it, Katara could see Sokka’s startled face.

“Mai.” He said and she brushed past him.

“Sokka.” She replied coolly and continued walking. Sokka watched her go but quickly turned back to Katara. 

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. What’s going on?” Katara got out of bed and twisted the large sweatpants around to straighten them out. She hadn’t thought Zuko was that much bigger than her; taller sure, but he seemed rather thin.

“We’re having dinner, and something special.” Sokka said with a grin. Katara walked around the bed, looking concerned. 

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Just come out.” Sokka insisted. Katara followed him and marveled at the size of the apartment. The hallway opened up as the interior wall ended and she could see down to the first floor. The stairs were walled in by glass but they looked like they were floating. It gave her a bit of vertigo and her clammy hands clung to the railing. 

The first floor was an open floor plan, so she could see Mai, Zuko, and Suki standing around a large island.

“Are you sure you won’t come?” Zuko asked Mai, who shook her head.

“Your sister wants to return to the palace. Where she goes, I go.” She answered. Suki leaned across the island, looking bored.

“One would think that, all things considered, you would not be doing that.” Suki said. 

“Well, one _doesn’t_ think that, so off I go.” Mai replied evenly. She put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and glanced at Katara as she approached.

“But I’m sure you’ll have fun without me.” She added.

“I’ll call you when I get back.” Zuko said and Mai gave him a small wave as she walked to the front door. Sokka went to the stove and pulled a lid off a pot, letting fragrant steam waft into the air.

“Where are you going?” Katara asked, standing uneasily in her borrowed clothes. 

“Not him, we.” Suki said, standing now and throwing her arms wide. 

“Us?” Katara asked, looking between her and Zuko.

“Sokka made a killing on the lilies and wants to take a trip.” He said.

“Sokka saved a lot of money so that he could hang out with his sister who trashed his shop this morning.” Sokka clarified. He was stirring whatever was in the pot and Katara could smell meat.

“I didn’t trash it!” She balked.

“He’s decided to actually take a vacation for once and we’re going to spend the week at Ember Island. He’s rented a house there.” Suki said. She then leaned over to Katara to stage whisper. “I may have convinced him to go so don’t blow this for me.” 

“I,” Katara stammered and looked around. Focusing on her brother’s back, she wondered why he wasn’t facing her. She wondered what he had thought of the broken glass.

She wondered why she didn’t tell him.

After dinner, Suki drove Katara back to the shop to pick up her car. Driving back home alone, Katara found that her mind was blissfully empty. Having poured herself out earlier, she knew it would slowly trickle back in, but for now she was at peace. Katara knew that she’d have to address it eventually, the very least of which being a talk with Zuko. That was for later, and that night she spent time packing and getting ready to leave.

They met up in the morning at the airport. Suki was animated, talking about the beach and seafood, but Sokka was more reserved. Even Zuko looked relaxed, putting her brother more at odds with the tone of their departure. 

Then Katara got her ticket and she choked.

“First class?” She sputtered.

“Okay, that was my doing.” Zuko said and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t do business class.” 

“Oh spirits you’re one of them.” Katara murmured and Suki laughed.

“We deserve it honey, but heavens know my pension doesn’t cover much and you two don’t get anything from the Poles.” She replied.

“We could.” Sokka remarked and Katara flinched. He didn’t sound bitter or resentful, but it was just another reminder of what she was avoiding. Another thing she was keeping from him.

Suki and Sokka sat together on one side of the aisle and Katara took her seat next to Zuko.

“Have you flown much?” Zuko asked as they watched the other passengers file in.

“Not really. It wasn’t safe before, and I got used to boat travel.” Katara replied and slid open the shutter of the window. “But I did make the initial flight out to Republic City for school.” 

“I hear Rep U is a good school.” Zuko said. Katara shrugged one shoulder, watching the ground crew on the tarmac.

“It definitely benefited from the occupation. The Fire Nation takes schooling seriously.” She said.

“Ah, yes, well.” Zuko cleared his throat and Katara winced. “Are you excited about living in Ba Sing Se for med school?” 

“I was.” She muttered.

“Is, did you not want to come on this trip? With me?” Zuko added and Katara looked at him.

“No, Zuko. Sorry, it’s not about you.” She said and sighed. “I’m thankful to be taking this trip. Trust me.” 

It was a short plane ride from Ba Sing Se to Ember Island, but the stewards still went down the aisle with the drink cart. Suki insisted that they get champagne and Zuko obliged, making a laborious display of handing over his credit card. Suki made some off-hand joke about reparations and Zuko blushed as she laughed. 

When they landed, Katara was grateful for the drink. Standing in customs made her anxiety mount and she nervously twisted her passport in her hands. Her throat was dry and she struggled to swallow. Looking at the Fire Nation guards, her breathing became shallow. 

How many blockades had they crossed? How many guards had they surprised in the dead of night? What if her name was on a list? 

Sokka stood ahead of her, his passport in one hand, the other leisurely holding onto his suitcase handle. 

Zuko had stepped into another lane and was a few people ahead of them. The customs agent looked surprised but Zuko passed through the border quickly. 

Sokka stepped up and handed over his passport. The agent stamped it. He went through. And then it was her turn.

“Business of pleasure?” The agent asked as she scanned Katara’s passport.

“Vacation. Pleasure.” She stammered.

“Length of stay?”

“A week.”

“Anything to declare?”

“No.”

The agent stamped Katara’s passport and handed it back with a smile. “Welcome to the Fire Nation. Enjoy your stay.” 

Katara took her passport and walked through, rolling her suitcase behind her. As she waited for Suki, she stood next to Sokka and Zuko, who were chatting about famous surfers. Off to the side, in what she supposed was a waiting area, a TV silently projected the news. Thuy’s standoffish portrait surfaced followed by another, more familiar picture. Katara’s shoulders rose with tension as she saw the picture she had buried under a stack of old newspapers with other relics of the war. 

Arnook and her father, standing behind her and Sokka. 

Luckily, the others were distracted and when Suki joined them, they walked away from the TV and out to the taxi pickup. 

The air was muggy in the Fire Nation. It was always humid and Katara could feel her hair start to float up as it frizzed. Still, she could smell the sea, and she felt the tension leave her as the breeze blew over her.

“Ready to go?” Zuko asked as a taxi pulled up. Katara nodded with a genuine smile. She almost started laughing with the sudden change in her mood, and even Sokka seemed happier now. 

They piled into one taxi, Zuko sitting in the passenger seat while the rest of them squashed together in the back. The driver turned on the radio and suddenly Zuko and Suki were singing along to some pop song. 

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the beach house and Zuko went in to see about dinner. As the rest of them fumbled like new foals into the house, somehow already covered in sand, they looked around in slight awe. 

The place was modest, but still better than Katara and Sokka had ever known. Zuko announced that he had dinner in the oven and they all scattered to find their bedrooms.

Katara opened a door and laughed as she realized there were themes.

The one she opened was beach themed; meaning specifically sand and seashells. Rough rope was used as chair railing instead of molding separating the two different paint colors. The bottom was a textured beige, while the top was a flat sea green, and the whole thing looked delightfully awful.

Framed shadow boxes of perfect sea shells were hung tastefully over the sandy colored dresser, and the bed had a large blanket printed with types of shells. The hardwood floor was clean and one woven rug laid like a worn out animal in the center of the room. 

It was perfect.

After they all got settled and Zuko pulled a premade dish out of the oven, they all went out onto one of the many porches to eat. Suki opened a bottle of wine and they toasted to a good trip.

“Does anyone want to go to the beach after dinner?” Zuko asked.

“And get eaten by whatever swims at night? No thanks.” Sokka answered quickly.

“There’s a reef, the worst thing you have to worry about are the nursery sharks bumping into you and they’re harmless.” Zuko said.

“No thank you.” Sokka said forcefully and took a loud sip of his wine. 

“I’ll go. I haven’t been in the ocean in a while.” Katara said.

“I’ll stay here too.” Suki said and Zuko nodded.

They all cleaned up after dinner and Katara went off to change before heading to the beach. Her bathing suit was new, as she normally wore a wetsuit when she swam at the Poles. Purchased in while in college, the one piece had the Republic University logo on it. It was odd to wear it, as if she had some sort of school pride when the whole experience had just made her feel awful.

Pulling on a pair of shorts, Katara then tied up her hair and walked out into the living room. Zuko was wearing board shorts, making her curious if he actually surfed considering his conversation with Sokka. 

“Ready?” He asked as he slipped into his sandals. Katara wiggled her feet into her flip-flops and nodded.

They had beach access, which was another wonder. Just a short staircase down from the porch was sand dunes. Being so close to the water, Katara wanted to sprint towards the waves. She felt the ocean call to her and a joy she had forgotten swelled to meet it. But she calmed herself, pulling her energy back into her center.

“So how are you doing?” Zuko asked as they walked closer to the water. 

“Better. And thank you, by the way.” Katara said, putting her hands behind her back and twirling to look at him. “I appreciate you helping me.”

“And I didn’t even get hurt.” He replied. “You suck at prophecy.”

Katara scoffed and kicked off her flip-flops, already tired of how they dug into the space between her big toe and the line of other toes. Picking them up, she had to resist the urge to chuck them into the water. The rise in impulsive thoughts was concerning. 

“Not yet anyway.” She said.

The sand was cool underfoot and the water that rushed over her feet was warm. 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Zuko asked.

“Me being a murderer? Not really.” She remarked and kicked her feet in the shallow water.

“I’m not going to debate your definition of murder, but I will argue that what you did was in the defense of not just your home, but of the spirits as well.” Zuko said. 

Katara focused on the clear water, watching the sand swirl up around her feet as the rush swept over her. 

“It would be easier to accept if it was just La that had wanted him dead.” Katara said as she crouched down, making sure to keep her backside up from the water. “But I willingly made that pact so I could destroy him myself.” 

“He had just killed a spirit, Katara. Your spirit. I think that anger is justified.” Zuko replied.

Katara shrugged and ran her fingers through the water. She could feel La call to her. She could always feel the spirit calling when she was in the ocean.

“Yue gave up her body for Tui. I would’ve gotten my bending back and stopped him that way.” Katara said.

“But you didn’t know that.” 

“If I had just waited, instead of letting my anger take over, I wouldn’t have killed somebody.” 

“Katara, do you know what makes a person good?”

Zuko crouched down next to her and she crossed her arms on her knees, resting her chin there. 

“When a good person does something bad, they make amends and they learn from it. They do better.” Zuko went on. “Your brother doesn’t talk about the war. I don’t either, though not for the same reason. I don’t know what you did but I do know you didn’t continue killing Fire Nation soldiers. I know you’re a good person.”

Katara looked out toward the horizon, seeing the sky turn the color of sorbet as the sun set. The pinks and oranges reminded her of an order for the Jasmine Dragon and she sighed. 

“I don’t feel like a good person.” She said.

The waves broke a little faster now, the water spraying up and soaking the back of Katara’s thighs. She yelped and stood up, patting her damp backside. 

“I think La disagrees.” Zuko said and gave in, sitting down on the wet sand.

“Yeah? Well what does that dumb spirit know.” She countered, kicking at the water and sending up a bigger spray. Zuko sputtered and she chuckled.

“Sorry.” She said. 

“So.” Zuko said, trying to sound casual but lingering on the word for too long. “What did Mai say to you?”

“Oh that?” Katara said with her own fake casual tone. “Only that I don’t have a chance and you won’t leave her for unspecified reasons.”

Zuko blinked and then frowned. “Chance at what?”

“At being with you. Since I so clearly have feelings for you.” Katara stated. Zuko blinked again and then looked down at his legs. 

“Ah.” He said.

“Not that it matters. I have my whole future outlined by other people and it doesn’t include you.” Katara said.

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked and looked back just in time to see Katara throw her sandals backward onto the sand.

“It means that while I’m this war criminal that’s trying to redeem herself by becoming a healer, my father and the King of the North Pole have decided that I’m to take over the throne and don’t get to have my own life.” She said and unbuttoned her shorts.

“You’re. You what?” Zuko asked, genuinely stunned.

“Huh, I had figured Sokka told you about that already.” She said and wobbled as she lifted a leg out of her shorts.

“Sokka talks about you but not, like. He hasn’t.” Zuko stumbled over his words. “He definitely didn’t tell me that.” 

“Yup. I can go ahead and grapple with morality however I want, but ultimately I’m going to be responsible for three tribes of people with blood on my hands.” Katara freed her other leg and tossed her shorts back onto the beach. It didn’t make it far and Katara frowned as she used her bending to push both they and her sandals further up on the beach. 

“Which doesn’t leave the possibility open for canoodling a rich kid from the Fire Nation no matter how cute he is. So you can tell your girlfriend not to worry.” She continued. Katara then stopped and looked at Zuko, who was gaping up at her.

“Let’s go for a swim.” She said. Zuko stood and took off his shirt, balling it up and throwing it back toward Katara’s things. 

It looked like he worked out.

The tips of Katara’s ears burned and she looked away just as Zuko turned back to her. 

“Let’s go.” He said and walked into the water. Katara followed after him, looking at the lines of his back. It made her heart race and the water leapt up to meet her hands as she waded in deeper. 

The manic anxiety she had been feeling, what had been mounting for weeks, suddenly shifted at the sight of his skin and it sent Katara reeling. A wave broke against them and sucked Katara under, but she moved with it and dove further into the ocean. When she popped back up with a gasp, she smoothed her hair back and looked around. Zuko came up a moment later, coughing and rubbing seawater out of his eyes.

“Was that you?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She replied with honesty. The waves calmed as they got further out and Katara pushed up onto her back to float. Her feet pointed toward the horizon, she watched the slow spill of the night sky pushing back the sunset. Zuko swam over to her, bouncing on his feet and treading water. 

“I really like being in the ocean.” He said suddenly. Katara closed her eyes, slowly moving her arms to stay in place. The water on this side of the reef was much calmer, especially now that she had relaxed.

“I wish I could just live here.” She murmured. 

“You’d have a better chance than me.” Zuko said. 

“Do you really think I’m a good person Zuko?” Katara asked.

“I certainly don’t think a bad person would spend their time hurting themselves and pursue an education in medicine.” He answered.

“You’re very nice to me.” She said with a laugh. 

“You’re very easy to be nice to.” He replied and pushed on her legs, making her spin a bit. The stars became visible overhead and Katara sank into the water, using her bending to suck herself deep into the water. As her back hit the rouch sand, she felt the bite of a shell on her legs and grimaced. Pushing back up to the surface, she rubbed her leg and looked at Zuko before looking back at the sky.

The sunset faded and the moment passed.


	12. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko spills the beans and Katara makes some connections

They didn’t stay out much longer than that, and they walked back to the beach house quietly. Zuko let Katara rinse at the outdoor shower first and she listened to him smack their shoes to clean off the sand. A futile effort, but one that had to be attempted. 

While he rinsed, Katara found a pair of sandy beach towels in a box near the porch and took them over. Wrapping herself in one, she looked up at the sky. The stars were a little different here, or at least in slightly different positions. 

Clutching the spare towel, Katara shivered slightly in the night air.

“Cold?” Zuko asked. She handed him the towel and pulled an unimpressed face as he dried his hair while steaming slightly.

Pulling water off her body would act like evaporation and just cool her more, so Katara stood still dripping. Firebenders just warmed themselves apparently. 

“Yeah. I think I’m going to take a proper shower and go to bed.” She replied.

Zuko twisted up his towel and wrapped it around the back of his neck, holding onto the ends.

“Good night your Highness.” He said and smiled. Katara did pull the water from her body and tossed it in his face.

“Good night.” She retorted and walked off. 

The shower in the house smelled faintly like brackish water, but it felt clean. Katara turned her face up into the warm spray and rinsed the ocean from her hair and skin. There was soap here already and smelled like an artificial ocean; fake salt water jelly soap and coconut shampoo. But as she bathed, she felt the small shells of tiny bivalves sticking to her arms and legs. 

Wrapping herself in a clean, rough bath towel - whoever kept this house obviously didn’t believe in fabric softener - Katara moved from the bathroom and fell directly onto the bed. If she got two nights in a row of good sleep, it’d be a miracle. 

When she woke up a ten hours later, still nearly in the same position, Katara wondered if she had slept or merely passed out. Her sheets were damp and the towel was uncomfortably caught under her body. With bending, she dried everything and unabashedly used the water to rinse her face free of sleep. 

Clapping her hands together, the water exploded into steam and she dressed as it dissipated. 

Over breakfast, Suki announced that she wanted to go to the beach and they all started to pack up a basket to take down. Katara found the bottles of sunscreen, using her foot to fend off Suki who was reaching for the tanning oil while also yelling at her brother that their melanin wouldn’t save them from skin cancer. 

Zuko packed lunches and they all somehow managed to dress and get down to the beach. With her bending, they all played a variation of king of the hill with everyone attempting to get to Katara to knock her over. Not one of them could get past her multitude of water limbs and she even picked Sokka up by his ankles and flung him off toward the reef. 

They wound down after the initial burst of energy and Suki went snorkeling while Sokka stayed on the beach doing some sand sculpting. Zuko went looking for seashells and Katara floated in the calm water, feeling the sun warm her skin. 

At lunch, Zuko announced that he had found some shellfish and, if they wanted, they could make a beach pit for dinner. Sokka readily agreed and worked with Zuko on digging the pit. Katara fulfilled her assumed role as her bending made it much easier to catch their dinner and grab seaweed to layer over the hot stones. 

Suki engineered the layering while Zuko heated everything up. Then, while Sokka placed the electric thermometer and reburied everything, the rest of them went back up to the house to grab supplies. 

A cooler was filled with ice and beer, while Katara grabbed plates and cutlery. They chatted as they moved around the kitchen, snagging butter and bread, arguing about what else they could need.

Back at the beach, Katara went swimming again while the others stayed by the pit and relaxed. Treading water, she looked at them all.

It was odd to have such a normal night with her secret out in the open. Zuko must not have said anything to her brother as Sokka hadn’t turned on his overbearing parent mode. And Zuko himself didn’t seem bothered by it.

Katara kept swimming until she saw Sokka and Suki walk up to the house. Darting back to the beach, Katara dried herself before sitting on the large blanket they had laid out under an umbrella that was quickly becoming unnecessary. 

“Zuko, did you know Admiral Zhao?” Katara asked suddenly and Zuko looked at her in surprise. 

“Zhao? Yeah, I did.” He said. Katara nodded and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.

“I hated him, to be honest.” Zuko added and Katara lowered her face so her forehead pressed on her knees instead.

“You’re not just saying that?” She questioned.

“No, he was truly awful. My time in the war was,” Zuko made a sound as he thought of how to word his thoughts. “Questionable. He kept trying to out me as a traitor and I had to dodge him quite frequently.” 

“Your uncle said your family fought for the exiled prince, so doesn’t that make you a traitor for real?” Katara asked, raising her head. Zuko looked pained and it confused her.

“My uncle, he,” Zuko’s voice was strained. “My family was not united during the war. I didn’t overtly fight for either side.” 

“Your father supported the coup?” Katara asked incredulously. Zuko frowned and turned away from her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He murmured. 

Katara watched him for a moment, feeling a little sick. Then she turned away too, speaking softly as she did. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s only because it makes me look bad.” Zuko replied, his voice low. 

When he stood, Katara startled and unfurled herself, stretching out her legs and looking at him as he moved.

“Want a beer?” He asked, his back turned to her.

“Sure.” She said. He went to the cooler and opened it, making the ice shift as he grabbed two cans. He let the lid slam shut and walked back, handing Katara a can before sitting down. They both opened their drinks and Katara watched Zuko as he looked out at the ocean. 

“This feels awful because you know, you could look up everything in a high school textbook. But you don’t, so it’s up to me to tell you and I really don’t want to.” Zuko said and took a drink. 

“You want someone else to tell me your secrets.” Katara said. 

Zuko scoffed bitterly. “It’s not a secret if it’s public knowledge Katara.” 

“Then why don’t you just tell me?”

Zuko chugged his beer and gasped, examining the label.

“Because I kind of like this world where I’m not me.” He said and smiled at her. Katara weakly reflected back the smile, like the moon reflecting back the light of the sun. 

Sokka and Suki came crashing back to their spot in a tangle of limbs and running mouths. Throwing Katara a shovel, they dug up the food while Suki and Zuko laid out the dishes and necessities. They ate most of the food with their fingers, scalding themselves and laughing at each other. They continued to drink, while Katara insisted that they try to stay hydrated. Ultimately, she imbibed too much and stopped keeping track.

After dinner was done and the trash collected, they debated the merits of staying out. Katara had gotten too much sun and decided to head back in. Zuko agreed, claiming he had gotten in his share of night swimming already. Suki and Sokka had started to cuddle up together and neither was intending on going anywhere.

So Katara and Zuko got up and headed toward the sand dunes. Feeling her head spin, Katara stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Stairs, my old nemesis.” She said, swaying on her feet.

“Allow me.” Zuko said and reached for her. Katara held out her arms, but Zuko ducked under them, grabbing her by the legs and heaving her over his shoulder. Before she could protest, Zuko started up the wooden stairs.

“You okay?” He asked as Katara bounced against him, his shoulder pressing into her stomach.

“Yeah. You have a nice butt.” She stated.

“Thanks, I worked hard on it and I’m pretty attached to it.” Zuko said and she giggled. He stopped at the top of the stairs and set her down. As her world tipped right side up, Katara staggered and Zuko held onto her hands to steady her.

“Your girlfriend is a lucky woman.” Katara said and Zuko chuckled.

“Sometimes I wish she felt that way. Because I’ll tell you a secret,” He replied, leaning in and shielding his mouth with his hand. “We’re not actually in love.”

Katara scoffed and pushed him away.

“She told me that already.” She said.

“Then it’s not much of a secret.” Zuko remarked. 

Not having anything else to say, Katara turned on her heel and started marching back to the house. Zuko quickened his steps to catch up to her and then started to walk leisurely. Completely besotted, Katara found herself matching his pace.

“You should tell me a better secret since I told you mine.” She said suddenly. Zuko stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

“Hmmmm. Okay.” He stopped and Katara stopped. After a moment still staring at the sky, Zuko looked at her and smiled.

“What if I told you I’m a prince?” He said.

“Ha!” Katara brayed, just as Zuko’s face went white with terror.

“Wait. You’re serious?” She asked. Her stomach twisted and Katara could feel sour bubbles in her throat. 

“You’re the prince of the Fire Nation?!” She shouted. 

“Zuko, you idiot!” Sokka yelled back from the beach.

“I told you it was common knowledge!” Zuko exclaimed. 

“But that means your father is the Fire Lord!”

“I am well aware of that, yes!”

“He’s not a great guy, Zuko!”

“I can’t really help being born, Katara!” 

Katara abruptly sat down, holding her head in her hands. 

“Spirits, I am so dumb.” She muttered. 

Zuko crouched next to her, putting his hand on her upper back. 

“To be honest, it is fairly impressive that you went this long without learning anything about the Fire Nation royal family.” He said and Katara groaned.

“You all were the bad guys and I was trying to ignore anything that had to do with my being Queen of the Water Tribe.” She said. Opening her hands, Katara stared down at the sandy patch of grass. 

“We’re fine Suki.” Zuko called gently and Katara looked up. Suki cocked her head and Katara only nodded before covering her face again and groaning. 

“I didn’t fight for my father Katara. I,” Zuko hesitated and Katara stayed quiet in her huddled form, breathing in her own hot air. 

“You want to know a secret even your brother doesn’t know?” He asked.

“Please don’t tell me you were in charge of one of the prisons we burned down.” Katara grumbled.

“You, you burned down a prison?” Zuko sputtered.

“Multiple.” Katara corrected. “There were multiple prisons.”

“Well that answers a lot of questions my uncle had.” Zuko mumbled. He then patted Katara’s back. “No, it’s not about prisons.”

“What then?” Katara croaked.

“The reason why Zhao kept hounding me was because he thought I was the Blue Spirit.” Zuko said and Katara’s body went cold. “Have you heard of him?”

 _Oh spirits above and below._ Katara thought. _That is worse._

Katara popped her head up and stared directly at him. “Zuko, I think we already met before this summer.”


	13. Moonbeam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reveals an earlier introduction

Katara ran over the top of the lake. Her frozen footprints melted as soon as she lifted her feet. Fog rose from her pace alone, but she pulled more around her to shroud her appearance. Trying to keep her breathing steady, Katara focused on sliding instead of whatever galloping her body was presently enacting.

The spirit she was impersonating was a graceful lady after all. 

For the past three days, Katara had posed as the Painted Lady to gather information from the small diseased town they camped in. Their quarry was not a prison, which frustrated her, but she and Sokka owed the Warriors a favor after getting their help in crossing in the Fire Nation. 

Instead, the Kyoshi Warriors had found a small military factory that was being used as a treatment plant. The ugly iron building sat on stilts like a belligerent toad, belching out toxic waste that ran off from the chemical treatment the workers used on Fire Nation sheet metal. It wasn’t a tactical hit by any means, but the impact on the attached village would be a huge morale boost for the resistance.

So now Katara was tasked with using her disguise to bring vengeance down upon the wayward Fire Nation. 

It was as she ran that Katara realized she had turned sixteen.

Sixteen and she was running full tilt toward a massive hive of enemy soldiers. Sixteen and wearing the face of an ancient spirit with none of the ancient power. Sixteen and she had only kissed two boys, both of whom wooed her in the middle of high risk missions. 

Pushing a massive wave of fog before her, Katara slipped underneath the belly of the factory. Katara let the fog curl upward but made a clear chimney that gave her access to a small platform that hung under the building. Making steps in the fog, Katara climbed up and grabbed onto the railings of the metal patch. Taking a moment to spin up more fog to cover her, Katara then looked up to the hatch.

And found it already open.

Curious, but feeling the cold knot of dread form between her shoulders, Katara climbed the rusting metal ladder up to the hatch. Her conical hat raised into the building first, and nothing called out at the sight of it, so she continued up. Katara parted her wispy veil and looked around.

Two guards lay on the floor. She checked them, feeling sick at the sight of their bodies, but relaxed as she found them still breathing. 

Continuing on, Katara focused on her plan. There were a number of structural beams that kept the building aloft. She could cut them down, sending the plant into the river, but that would risk dumping more of the toxic sludge into the water. So instead, she had to get rid of the equipment and then sink it. 

However, as she ran into the first open space of the factory, she saw the major kink in her plan.

A single man was engaged in combat with a group of eight soldiers and he was armed with only two swords. 

Each of the soldiers were Firebenders, Katara could tell from their stances, but she feared the running she heard. Any one of them could bring a rifle and this fight would be over. 

Desperate, Katara looked around the room and found a large vat, steam whistling out of leaky pipes. Praying that it wasn’t under too much pressure, Katara took a deep stance and pulled.

Steam shot out in a column toward the group of fighters with scalding water following quickly after. 

Katara had learned to control her breath. She knew that her energy was tied to the energy of the water and as she slowed, the water cooled. The steam obscured the fighters but didn’t burn them and the water was tepid by the time it whipped around each of the eight soldiers. Turning, Katara pulled them in different directions and then used water to freeze a path she could properly glide on. Heading toward the sword fighter, Katara stopped and rose on a column of fog and water.

“I shall abide this desecration no longer!” Katara said in a booming voice. “You who have brought pestilence unto my river shall now suffer my wrath!” 

Katara sent out massive spikes of ice, piercing walls, equipment, and platforms in shrieks. The sword fighter, a man in a blue Oni mask, hopped up the trunks of the spikes till he got to eye level.

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice muffled by the sculpted mask.

“I am the Painted Lady, Spirit of the Jang Hui River.” Katara replied. Movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she sent more water at a platform, knocking back two more soldiers. Their guns went flying and Katara’s heart fluttered.

“You’ve been healing the villagers.” The Blue Spirit said.

“I never turn my back on people who need me.” She said. Gunfire erupted from the platform and Katara could feel the impact of the bullets on the water around her. 

“I would be glad for the help of your ladyship.” The Blue Spirit said and Katara gave a curt nod. 

“Find what pollutes my waters and I will help you.” She said. The man nodded back and jumped down, brandishing his swords and running off. Katara poured after him, pulling more water in from waste pipes. She flooded furnaces and shoved soldiers back into hallways or small rooms, freezing doorways shut. 

A klaxon went off, shearing through her head but not slowing her. As long as she could see the shooters, the bullets were caught with relative ease, while the Firebenders couldn’t risk too large of a fire in close quarters. So she went through the factory, like a sentient hurricane, and destroyed everything she could. 

When she got to a narrow doorway, Katara froze the metal and then shoved it, bending the now brittle metal back to allow her space. Still she had to send thick tentacles of water before her, sweeping a clear path, and trailed a tail of water behind her, beating back any pursuers. 

Deeper into the factory, she found what she was looking for. A large tank that reeked of chemicals had multiple spray nozzles running from it. The Blue Spirit stood on top of it, hacking each of the nozzles off.

For each one that he removed, Katara froze the hole it left. But when it came to remove the tank from the metal supports, the Blue Spirit sheathed his swords. Katara prepared two sharp arms of water to begin sawing through the supports, but paused as an explosion pushed her off balance. A large man stood in a glowing, smoking hole in the wall.

“I’d get promoted by just capturing the Blue Spirit. But two? I’ll become an advisor to the Fire Lord himself with this!” The man exclaimed and broke into booming laughter. Katara snarled and surged forward, sending out whips of water. The Firebender brought up a wall of flame, sending back scalding steam that Katara had to reabsorb before it hurt her. Then, two more soldiers appeared.

Holding assault rifles.

Swearing to herself, Katara threw a shield of ice in front of the Blue Spirit and the bullets sunk deep into the surface, sending out long cracks. The moment the shield broke, the Blue Spirit shot back with fire of his own.

Frowning as she thought, Katara still put out a road of ice and the Blue Spirit started running. He leaped upward and caught one of the soldiers with the gun and used it to strangle him. Still so close to the others, the Blue Spirit pulled back and kicked fire upward as he flipped, sending the soldier tumbling out of the hole while retaining his hold on the gun.

Katara had to trust him and she turned her focus back on the machine. She swiped at the metal supports with blades of water, sweat pouring down from her hairline. She cut them free and caught the machine in water, sinking as she lost some of her own support. 

“Let’s go!” Katara called and turned just in time to see the Blue Spirit dive into the Firebender's flame, split the tunnel with his hands, and then headbutt the man directly in the face. As the large Firebender staggered backward, Katara again sent out a lane of ice and the Blue Spirit ran to her. He jumped on top of the machine and sent a large blast of fire up to the metal ceiling. Punching it with a boulder of ice, Katara rent open the metal and launched the machine through it, following after on the remains of her collected water.

Now in the open, Katara pulled more water to her.

“What now?” The Blue Spirit asked.

“I have to make landfall. There’s a place I can bury this till others can deal with it.” Katara said.

“How much can you carry?” He questioned. Katara pulled herself up to her full height.

“More than you can, mortal.” She said haughtily. The Blue Spirit bowed.

“Of course. Pardon me, my lady.” He said. Katara made a noise in displeasure but pulled the water around the machine and then perched on it. Giving it legs, Katara formed a headless water spider and the Blue Spirit pulled himself up, sitting on the bulbous body.

More fire erupted from the hole as two soldiers shot upward to follow them.

“That’s enough!” Katara shouted, pulling up two separate columns of water and slamming them over the hole, ramming the two soldiers back down. She froze the water and then urged the water spider onward. 

“Huh.” The Blue Spirit said and Katara smiled to herself, hidden behind her long veil. 

They made it back onto land where the factory clung to a cliff face like a parasite. It didn’t take much for her to bring up a swell from the river and yank the whole thing free. It bobbed in the water and Katara could see people begin to spill out, finding lifeboats tucked here and there. 

As for the spirits, they continued up the cliff nearly without incident. The Blue Spirit couldn’t hold himself to the water and nearly fell off until Katara made a hold for him.

When they reached the top, Katara headed for the woods. The water body sloshed and she could angle it, letting the legs prop on tree trunks as the machine was lifted and tilted to pass through narrow pathways. When she felt she was deep enough, Katara halted the water spider and lowered them. When the machine hit the ground, she and the Blue Spirit hopped off. No longer needed, Katara pulled away the water and sent it back toward the river, trusting the incline to finish her task when the water extended past her reach.

“For how impressive that was, I would almost be convinced you were a real spirit.” The Blue Spirit said as he walked up to her.

“And why do you presume I am not?” Katara asked. His hand moved quickly and she flinched, but he pulled it back slowly to show the red paint on his black gloved fingers.

“I don’t think spirits can sweat off their stripes.” He said. Katara swatted his hand away and stepped back. 

“And who are you, to hide behind an Oni mask while betraying your people?” She demanded.

“Just that, a traitor.” He said and made a flourish of his bow. 

“So what will you do now?” 

“I’d like to ask for a favor.” 

“I think I did you enough favors.”

The man laughed and it made Katara blush. He sounded ardent, like the heroes from the movies she used to watch with her mother. 

“But a benevolent spirit such as yourself would surely find it a minor thing to give this poor mortal just one small favor.” He said and Katara turned away, feeling her face burn.

He certainly sounded like the actors from those movies. 

“And what is it that you want?” She asked.

“I’d like to say I’ve earned the kiss of a spirit.” The Blue Spirit said.

Katara whirled on him and he laughed again. Still as ardent, still as clear and deep as the first. He was a trickster spirit, surely, and Katara bit her lip.

“I’m only human, same as you.” She said. The man lifted his mask, though he still wore a black sash across his eyes. It was then that some cloud passed and the light of the full moon shone down on them like a spear of light.

In the moonbeam, he stood like a shard of obsidian. 

Fog curled up from the ground and it swirled at his feet as he stepped toward her again. He parted the veil and water droplets clung to the netting, shining like diamonds in the moonlight.

“Oh, I don’t think you’re like me at all.” He said and cupped her cheek. 

Fog twisted around them as he leaned in, softening the moonlight. 

She shielded herself from Yue’s judgement, standing suddenly bare in such stark light. She closed her eyes as the man’s lips met hers.

Taking a breath, she could smell soot, fire, and blood on the man. Around her was the rich scent of wet earth and rotting leaves. Through it all was the mist that cocooned them, turning the moonlight gauzy. 

Then he pulled back.

“Thank you, for saving me.” He said and replaced his mask.

“You’re welcome.” Katara replied and watched him.

“Maybe we’ll cross paths again and I can return the favor.” He said.

“Which one?” She quipped and he laughed. This time softer, more his own. 

He had a nice laugh.

* * *

“You?!” The word came out strangled and Katara nodded. Zuko stood and walked away, pacing back and forth while putting his hands in his hair. 

“I couldn’t sleep for days without thinking of you.” He said, pausing to look at her before resuming his walk.

“What are you two doing?” Sokka asked as he and Suki came up the stairs.

“Your sister was the Painted Lady?” Zuko asked, turning to Sokka, who looked confused.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“I was the Blue Spirit, remember?!” Zuko went on, pressing his fingers against his chest. 

“What?” Sokka squawked.

“We met,” Katara said. “At the Jang Hui river.”

“What?!” Sokka repeated, sounding more alarmed.

“Did something happen?” Suki asked, and then, looking at both Katara and Zuko’s pained faces, brightened. “Oh spirits, something happened.” 

“Wait. Wait.” Sokka now started to sound alarmed. “Zuko, do you like my sister?” 

Zuko’s jaw dropped and his hands fell down to his sides.

“How are you both so dense?” He asked.

“Hey!” Katara interjected just as Sokka sputtered, “Dense?”

“Oh this is absolutely the best way this week could have gone and it hasn’t even gotten to the good part.” Suki said to herself, laughing.

Katara glared at her and Suki sniffed, rubbing her nose. 

“Good for me.” Suki said and then shrugged. “And hopefully Sokka.”

“I’m not going to be happy until Zuko promises to leave my sister alone!” Sokka retorted.

“Enough!” Katara shouted, finally standing. “I’m going to bed.”

“Katara…” Zuko started.

“Nyeh!” She said and waved her arms above her head. “Bed.”

The moon glowed above them and the ocean crashed behind them, and Katara felt herself being yanked back and forth.


	14. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara sees something private

In the morning, Katara walked into the kitchen to see Suki draped on Sokka as he cooked something at the stove. Her arms were around his waist and her chin perched on his shoulder. They swayed together and then there was a pop before a streak of Sokka’s swearing.

“You’re at least wearing a shirt while making bacon right?” Katara asked as she sat on one of the stools at the small island. Suki turned around and smiled at her, letting Katara see that her brother was appropriately attired. 

“Want some coffee?” She asked and Katara nodded.

“So that was a lot.” Suki said as she poured coffee into two mugs. Still swaying around the kitchen, she opened the fridge with her foot, held onto the mugs by their handles in one hand, and grabbed a container of creamer with the other. Using her hip to close the door, Suki hummed a little bit before putting everything down next to Katara.

“You’re in a good mood.” Katara remarked and Suki beamed at her before turning again to open a drawer. Sokka turned into her place, depositing strips of bacon onto a plate padded with paper towels. 

“A lot is happening.” Suki said cheerfully, returning with small spoons. They started to make their coffee while Sokka returned to the stove, swiftly cracking eggs into a bowl. 

“Too much.” Sokka added gruffly and Suki rolled her eyes as she leaned over the island, holding her mug up in her hands. She still drank hers black, as they all had when running through war zones, but Katara liked the extravagance of cream and sugar. She sometimes took it a step further and splurged on flavored creamer. 

“So, the Blue Spirit huh?” Suki asked over the rim of her mug, raising her eyebrows before taking a sip. Katara scoffed but took a drink as well.

“It’s not a big deal.” She replied.

“I don’t know, I remember you being awfully reluctant to talk about the help you got at the river factory.” Suki said. 

“That was years ago and doesn’t matter any more.” Katara replied.

“Do you think he still has the mask?” Suki asked.

“SUKI!” Both Sokka and Katara yelled in unison.

“What? I do.” Zuko interjected. 

Katara groaned, slapping her palm to her face as he took a seat next to her. 

“It was my mother’s. I wasn’t going to get rid of it.” Zuko continued.

“You absolutely should have. That is going to be the thing that ignites a coup you know, when someone like your sister finds it.” Sokka said, bringing over a platter of scrambled eggs.

“I’m not worried. But hey, it makes sense now why you’re always thinking about that kind of stuff. I guess you’re a prince like me now, huh?” Zuko remarked. Katara looked up to see Sokka give him a withering look.

“I don’t like talking about that.” He said firmly, almost angrily.

Katara turned her face away, but still saw Suki go to him, putting a hand on Sokka’s back before leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Sokka was a lot like their father and fell in love quickly. And it was hard enough for anyone not to have fallen in love with the radiant light that filled Yue. 

“And the royal family isn’t really going to work like that anymore. Apparently, Arnook is going to invoke some ancient law that says only a Waterbender can inherit the throne. If Katara doesn’t have a magic water baby, I get nothing.” Sokka said, sounding calmer.

“What if you have a magic water baby?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka and Suki looked at each other; he chuckled while Suki smiled.

“Two non-Benders? One of whom is from a long line of people living in Kyoshi?” Suki replied.

“Doesn’t the Fire Nation have something like that though?” Katara asked.

“Sort of. It’s a mix of bending ability and bloodline. If I were to have a non-Bender heir, it might still work out considering I’m the descendant of Avatar Roku.” Zuko answered.

“Excuse me? You’re what?” Katara asked.

“Are you serious? You still haven’t looked up anything about me?” Zuko asked.

“There’s a whole HummFeed Unsolved about the disappearance of his mother.” Sokka said. Zuko winced.

“And I don’t like talking about that.” He said, then sighed. “Plus, that episode is banned in the Fire Nation. She wouldn’t be able to watch it here anyway.”

“Okay, let’s just air everything out. No more secrets, no more hidden knowledge.” Katara said and turned to Zuko. “Give me the rundown.”

“Ah, okay. Um.” He stammered and ran a hand through his hair. “My father is the Fire Lord, I’m his heir, but I was also the vigilante known as the Blue Spirit that tried to disrupt imperial forces. After the war, I went to college under a fake name to study, met Sokka, we survived an assassination attempt when I was discovered, and so my uncle paid for his store in thanks for his saving my life.”

“WHAT? YOU SURVIVED A WHAT?” Katara faced her brother who, holding a forkful of eggs, shrugged and continued eating.

“What about you?” Zuko asked as Katara vigorously rubbed her face. 

“Sokka and I left home to find our parents and we quickly got tagged by the Fire Nation navy when they found us on the wrong side of a blockade. We escaped with the help of the Kyoshi Warriors, but they trailed us to the North Pole thinking that I was,” Katara drifted and Sokka stood rigid.

“Kat, you don’t have to-” He started but she held up a hand.

“Fair is fair.” She replied.

“They thought I was the Avatar.” Katara continued. “So when they attacked the North Pole and Zhao, did what he did, I made a pact with the ocean spirit and dragged him down into a canal to drown him.”

“What.” Sokka croaked.

Tears fell down her cheeks but she smiled, her breathing hitched and ragged. 

“Afterward, not finding either of our parents, we went from prison to prison to find them. Along the way we met up with Suki and her people. Suki got arrested and ended up in the same prison as my father, so two birds, one stone. Then we got into another prison and found my mother. And Hama.” Katara stared into her coffee, stirring the liquid slowly. “I learned things that still haunt me, my mother died, and now that I’m saying all of this out loud, I probably have PTSD.” 

“Katara, you burned eight prisons to the ground and you’re a Waterbender.” Sokka said. “Yeah, I think you might have a little PTSD.” 

Katara laughed but they all very quickly fell silent. Sniffling, Katara wiped her eyes and slapped her hands on the island counter top. 

“But none of that is going to get fixed today so I’d like some breakfast and more beach time.” She said.

“I’m down.” Suki said.

“I don’t feel like that’s the healthiest course of action.” Zuko said weakly.

“Oh yeah? You got a Ph.D. in psychology to help out with that? Or did you study PoliSci?” Sokka retorted.

Zuko and Sokka started to bicker while Suki got plates for everyone, handing one to Katara and giving her a one armed hug. Kissing Katara’s cheek, Suki leaned her head against hers.

“You okay Tara?” She asked. Katara shrugged and pressed her head back toward Suki’s.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to someone when I get home though.” She replied.

“Good.” Suki said and dumped a large scoop of eggs onto Katara’s plate, making it tip away from her. “I know a good veteran’s group in Ba Sing Se.”

After breakfast, Katara got her wish and they started packing up for the beach. This time, Suki unearthed an instant camera from her suitcase. She started to take pictures, shaking the wobbly film as she avoided Sokka in the hall. Her laughing shrieks made Katara relax but she was still surprised when Suki thrust the camera into her hands.

“I need you to be in charge of this for awhile.” Suki said and winked before lowering a pair of sunglasses on her face. 

Right as they were about to head down, Katara stood in the back sun room. Zuko stood on just the other side of the screen, looking down into the cooler. Slowly lifting the camera, Katara took a picture of his peering thoughtfully down into the ice. At the snap, Zuko looked up and smiled. 

“You look awfully contemplative.” Katara remarked. 

“One always has to consider the most effective way to move supplies.” Zuko said. 

“You guys ready?” Sokka asked, tossing a towel at Katara before pushing open the screen door. 

This beach day was much calmer. Katara swam while the others stayed in the shallows. Suki moved through the water, her pants rolled up as she bent over picking up shells. 

As Katara waded up through the water, Suki gestured with her head and winked. Confused, Katara wrung out her hair as she walked to the towels. As she sat down, Zuko came and sat beside her. 

“I got kicked out.” He said and Katara looked down at Sokka and Suki. They were standing close together and Suki was pulling shells out of her bucket.

“Hand me the camera.” Katara said. Quiet, Zuko fumbled through their bag and handed Katara the camera. 

As she raised it, she saw Suki look up and toward her. 

Katara took a picture of Suki showing Sokka the bucket. She handed Zuko the picture. She took a picture as Suki pulled out a shell. She handed the undeveloped picture to Zuko. She took a picture as Suki knelt in the sand. She took a picture of Sokka putting his hands in his hair. She took a picture as Sokka fell on Suki.

“Did she just…?” Zuko asked. Katara lowered the camera and nodded.

Zuko started to laugh and Katara smiled as Sokka and Suki got back onto their feet. When the two came up to the towels, Katara could see her brother shaking. 

“Congratulations!” Zuko said and Sokka fell onto his knees before plopping face down on his towel.

“Since we were getting everything out in the air.” Suki said and sat down, rubbing circles on Sokka’s back. 

“Let me see.” Katara said, poking Sokka in the ribs. He flopped out his arm and Katara picked up his hand. The band was titanium with a Water Tribe motif carved around the ring in the middle. 

“That’s amazing.” Katara said and then looked over at Suki. “Sorry for making your morning so depressing.”

Suki let out a breathy laugh.

“That’s what it always was though right? Falling in love with the world falling apart?” She said and looked down at Sokka. “We take the good with the bad. Pain is a part of life.”

Sokka turned his head to lay on his cheek, looking up at Suki. 

“Well isn’t this just adorable.” A chilled woman’s voice said. Zuko’s eyes widened and Katara turned to look.

Azula, Mai, and another woman stood, looking back. 

“Still taking the good with the bad?” Sokka groaned.

“This world likes to test me.” Suki said.

Their beach day was cut short and Zuko closed himself in an office with Azula. The rest of the group could hear them shouting, but Mai looked bored. The third woman had introduced herself as Ty Lee and looked strained enough for two people. 

“So why are you all here?” Sokka asked. 

“Azula found out Zuko was here and decided to drop in.” Ty Lee said with a massive dose of forced cheer. 

“It was mostly that she found out he was here with you.” Mai said, looking pointedly at Katara.

“And how’d she find that out?” Katara retorted. 

“I’m allowed to talk about where my boyfriend is.” Mai said. 

Katara put her hands on the back of a chair and ice formed around her fingers. Noticing the chill, she took a deep breath and pried her fingers free. 

“I’m not going to be here for this.” She stated. Pushing the chair away, Katara marched toward the front door. 

“Katara.” Sokka called out. 

“I need some space.” She said gently. “I’m sorry I keep walking away.” 

Suki held onto Sokka’s arm and he held her hands. 

“We’ll be okay.” Suki said.

Katara walked out of the beach house and into the wide cul-de-sac. The other beach houses were spread out, quietly ignoring each other to create the illusion of isolated privacy. Sand soaked the lawns and covered sidewalks, making Katara’s flip flops slip over the surface and spray grit up the back of her legs. 

Taking a walk wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. It wasn’t what drew her, and she quickly abandoned her route. Taking a wide berth around the house, Katara skidded down the sand dunes and walked to their part of the beach. Hiding behind a dune, she shed her clothes and darted to the water.

Here she could think. 

Katara spent a few hours in the water, her thoughts slowly floating through her mind. Nothing really came from it, except that she realized she needed to think more about a few things. It felt like she kept trying to walk away from a lot.

As the sun started to inch toward the horizon, Katara got out of the water. With her bending, she dried herself and pulled on her clothes. While not damp, they were still covered in sand and she grimaced.

Heading up the stairs, Katara sighed but froze as she heard voices.

“Why are you talking to me about this?” Mai asked.

“Right, I should definitely talk to Sokka about my feelings toward his sister.” Zuko said.

Katara looked around, hearing the voices advance, and she darted into the outdoor shower. She pulled the curtain closed as the porch door creaked open.

“Well you absolutely shouldn’t be talking to your girlfriend about your feelings toward another woman.” Mai remarked. 

Leaning against one wall, Katara peered out of the gap from the weathered curtain. Mai and Zuko sat on the small steps leading down to the sandy space before the dunes.

Zuko looked uncomfortable and Mai sighed.

“No, I get it. I _do_.” She insisted and pushed Zuko’s shoulder. “I used to have a crush on Sokka.”

Katara covered her mouth and nose, stopping her attempt to gasp. Zuko looked just as stunned.

“What?” He asked. 

Mai blushed a bit, turning her face away and tucking her hair behind an ear.

“It was when you started college. I always liked the idea of being with someone,” Her blush deepened and she kept her hand at her ear, slightly shielding her face. “Silly.”

“Silly?” Zuko repeated in absolute shock.

Mai covered her face and actually made a strangled noise that sounded like amusement. 

“It’s just, I never experience life like that!” She said and opened her hands. “People like him and Ty Lee make everything more colorful.”

“And I’m not silly?” Zuko asked. 

Mai leaned her head back, looking at him from an angle.

“Zuko, you’re awkward and soft. Our relationship has made me feel like I’m swimming in pudding.” Mai said and turned in her seat.

“Ouch.” Zuko replied and winced. 

“Katara is dramatic, strong-willed, and, from what I’ve been hearing, she’s kind. You don’t need someone that’s your opposite, you need someone that compliments you.” Mai laid her hands down on her lap, palms up. “We were put together because of politics and I know I can be happy with you. But will you be happy with me?” 

Zuko looked down at her hands and slowly put his on top of hers. 

“I don’t think I can.” He said softly.

“But you’ll do the honorable thing and marry me anyway. Forever miserable but never straying to make sure you don’t make me lose face.” Mai said. Zuko sighed and his shoulders sagged.

“I don’t really know what to do here.” He said. 

“I can’t make any choices for you. But I’m your friend Zuko. I’ll help you figure it out, no matter what you choose.” She laughed and looked down at their hands. “It’s not like I haven’t stood up to my parents before.”

“Thank you Mai.” Zuko said. 

“You can thank me after you actually made a decision. Which, knowing you, will take a stupidly long time since you’re-”

“-soft and awkward. Yeah, I got it.”

They laughed and Katara felt her chest tighten. 

“I’m going to go back inside and get your sister to leave.” Mai said and leaned in, kissing Zuko’s cheek. “Try not to burn anything down.” 

“One time!” Zuko remarked as Mai stood up.

Katara pressed her back against the wall of the shower and stared up at the open sky above her. Water dripped slowly from the shower head, hitting the sandy floor with heavy splats. 

It did feel a little bit like she was walking through pudding.


	15. Matchmaker Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh pours some (literal) tea

Suki and Sokka wouldn’t allow her to call the beach trip a bust, but it was definitely not as relaxing for Katara as she had hoped. Zuko was called away every night to eat dinner with his sister at the royal family’s beach house. Katara, having not talked to Zuko about what she had overheard, was anxious about it every time.

It didn’t help that he didn’t seem to have much to say each time he returned. 

On their last night in the beach house, Zuko ignored Azula’s summons and stayed with them. Suki found a closet where a bunch of old board games were stashed and they jerry-rigged a system to make a drinking game out of Capitalism! 

In the morning, as Katara cured everyone’s hangover before rushing to clean everything up, they realized that may have been a bad idea.

Going through the airport was easier this time since they were leaving the country, and Katara relaxed. She was able to enjoy first class, burying herself under everyone’s blankets and wearing the eye mask that came in a sealed cellophane bag. Zuko got them champagne again and Katara heard the sound of the instant camera before a wave of laughter.

Smiling, Katara ignored them and attempted to move her arms over the bulk of four blankets to drink from her glass.

Customs in the Earth Kingdom gave her anxiety, but that was normal for any time she crossed a border. Still, they passed quickly and they moved together out of the airport. 

“Did we want to get dinner?” Katara asked.

“No offense Katara, but I would like to spend some alone time with my bride-to-be.” Sokka said, putting his arm around Suki’s shoulder.

Katara rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine.” 

“Want to go to the Jasmine Dragon with me?” Zuko asked. Feeling small, and unable to really say no without making it awkward, Katara nodded.

“Sure.” She said.

The taxis pulled up and Sokka and Suki waved as they grabbed one. Another followed and Zuko held the door open for Katara. Despite sending so much time with him, and sitting next to him during the flight, Katara felt cramped when Zuko slid in beside her and shut the car door. 

His presence was much like his clothing, larger than she assumed and far too comfortable. He seemed relaxed and Katara put her elbow on the armrest inside the car door. Propping up her chin, the highway traffic passed over her eyes as she thought.

But to be fair, she wasn’t really thinking about anything. It was as if a neuron in her brain would suddenly go “Zuko!” and the others would nod sagely, as if coming to agreement over the concept of him as a being. Other thoughts like “I should see a therapist.” or “Spirits, what does being Queen even mean?” were met with similar chemical murmurings. 

Zuko just sat next to her like one of those salt rock lamps. He felt calming, but his actual calming properties were yet to be determined.

When they got to the teahouse, Zuko pulled out their luggage and Katara started to fidget. Zuko, as he typically did, always looked casually formal. His jeans alone cost more than her whole outfit and his shirt came from a store Katara had never heard of. He would be fine strolling into the teahouse regardless of his standing as a prince.

Katara on the other hand was wearing hand cut jean shorts, a tank top that she picked up at a music festival, and tattered sandals. 

Iroh’s comment about her youth clothing her in something enviable was falling flat at the moment. 

“Ready?” Zuko asked, rolling her suitcase to her.

“Sure.” She replied, grabbing the handle. 

They walked in together and Zuko smiled at the hostess before immediately diverting to the right. Walking past the main tea room, Katara realized there was a hall that fed to multiple rooms, even turning a corner.

“What’s in there?” Katara asked.

“Let me show you.” Zuko said and stopped at a door, opening it gently. 

“Oh.” Katara peered in, looking at the neat little space.

“They’re for private events. There’s some temporary walls to open them up in a bunch of different configurations.” Zuko explained.

“How come I didn’t notice them at the party?”

“A lot of them were open, and they don’t actually fill the length of the main building. A lot of the nobility actually had their tables in here.”

“There was nobility?” Katara asked, half-laughing with shock.

“I’m telling you, there’s almost no difference between rich people and nobility except that rich people can make a vague claim to having an actual job.” Zuko replied and smiled.

“So where are we going?” Katara asked.

“To the last one.” Zuko said, shutting the door and continuing on. When they got to the last one, Katara could smell the cooking meat before Zuko even turned the handle.

Katara smiled as she saw Iroh, dressed in a kimono, crouched next to a grill with his sleeves tied back. 

“Welcome back. You are just in time.” Iroh said, glancing up at them briefly before flipping over cuts of meat with his chopsticks. Katara and Zuko rolled their suitcases to stand next to the wall before kneeling at the table. 

“Thank you for doing this Uncle.” Zuko said, picking up his own chopsticks and flipping over meat. 

“After you had such a stressful time, I was glad to offer some respite.” Iroh replied. 

“Stressful? Suki and Sokka got engaged.” Katara remarked.

“Yes, I heard! That is very exciting news.” Iroh said and sat back. As Zuko took over the cooking, Iroh freed the sleeves of his kimono while looking over at Katara and smiling. 

“Do you suppose he will supply his own flowers?” Iroh asked her and Katara snorted.

“Are you kidding? Sokka is a meticulous planner, he wouldn’t let anyone else near it.” She replied. 

“When do you think they’ll have the ceremony?” 

“I’m not certain. It was a surprise to find out they wanted to get married.”

“Seriously?” Zuko interjected as he added vegetables to the grill. “Sokka has a domestic streak a mile wide.” 

“Yeah but neither of them seemed the type for the frill.” Katara replied. Zuko shrugged and focused on his basting. 

“Not every wedding needs frills.” Iroh added and Katara sighed.

“And not everyone gets the wedding they want.” She said, leaning against the table and resting her cheek on her fist. 

“Are you engaged, Katara?” Iroh asked. Katara raised an eyebrow but shook her head, awkwardly as she didn’t move it from its stand.

“No, just prophesizing.” She said idly.

“Which we already established you are bad at.” Zuko stated and Katara rolled her head back to glare at him.

“Well, I will go and get the tea. Maybe it can help part the veils of the future for you.” Iroh said and huffed as he pushed himself up. 

Katara smiled and blinked leisurely, looking around the room. It was nicely decorated but reminded her of a hotel room. It lacked personality. 

“Are you doing okay?” Zuko asked. 

Katara leaned back and flopped onto the table, watching him remove the food from the grill. He delicately laid everything out on plates and started to stir little dishes of sauce.

“When did you learn how to cook?” She asked instead of answering.

“Like I said, I lived with my uncle for a good number of years. Some of that time we were marching with his army down the western coast of the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko said. “Some nights if I wanted to eat, I had to make it myself.” 

“You don’t sound like either nobility or rich people.” Katara said.

“And look at you, your royal highness, slouching all over the table.” He quipped.

Frowning, Katara sat up and took up her chopsticks, tapping them on the tabletop. 

“Zuko there’s something I wanted to ask you.” She started.

Zuko looked at her, sliding over a plate.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Did you ever-” Katara jumped as the door opened and Iroh returned with a tea tray. Setting it down, she helped him unload it as Zuko slid over his own plate.

“Tell me Katara, did you get to enjoy Ember Island? I know it is one of Zuko’s favorite places.” Iroh said.

“Is it?” Katara asked slyly, casting her gaze back to Zuko. 

“We used to take family trips there when I was a kid.” He said and shrugged one shoulder up, picking at his food with his chopsticks. 

“His mother had a fondness for the local theatre troupe there as well.” Iroh paused to chuckle. “They were awful.” 

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to take in a show.” Katara said and picked up a grilled green onion.

“I had wanted to.” Zuko said with a sigh. 

“Did they not have a show?” Iroh asked.

“They did. They’re doing a run of ‘Tales of the Avatar,’ but Azula kept calling me up for dinner.” Zuko said.

“Did you get everything sorted?” Iroh asked. 

Katara narrowed her eyes as she looked between the two men.

“Solved enough. I’ll have to wait and see.” Zuko answered.

“What-” Katara began but stopped as Iroh picked up the teapot.

“My goodness, I haven’t even poured the tea. Here, Katara, let me have your cup.” He said. 

The tea was good, a tangy sort of sour that went oddly well with the grilled meat. They talked and Iroh told stories of Zuko as a child. There was an incident with a turtle crab that, from Zuko’s face, didn’t seem like an accurate retelling. 

To make him feel better, Katara related how, when she was first learning to control her bending, she had soaked Sokka while out fishing. And that for a long time, she would often have to change her direction so that her water went where she wanted it. 

It was then that the conversation turned to bending in general, and the benefits of using other elemental styles. Katara agreed that it might work in principle but that the elements were too different to see any real use out of the other styles. 

“Zuko, show her the Wyvern form.” Iroh said and gestured with his chopsticks. Zuko smiled and put his hands down on the table as he stood.

“Here.” Zuko said, holding out his hand. “It’ll look familiar.” 

Katara felt her face warm as she looked at his hand but placed hers on his palm. His hand was warm and dry. 

Helping her up, Zuko got into his stance and Katara tried to mirror it. Firebenders were light on their feet and displaced their weight differently, so it was an awkward placement. Zuko chuckled and walked to her, gently moving her feet by pushing on them with his. Then he held her waist as he angled her hips. Then he pushed out her arms, patting them when they were in place.

“Okay, so the movement is just based on circles.” Zuko said as he took his stance again. “Just follow me.” 

She watched his movements, trailing her arms like a weird after image. When she fumbled, he stopped and approached her again.

“Here. It’s like your water whip.” He said and took her hands. Pulling them through some motions, Katara did recognize the feeling. But the water whip needed a deeper stance since she would have to pull the water around her. This form worked because the Firebender could produce their own flame.

“It’s not useful. It wouldn’t be able to hold much water.” Katara said, stepping quickly away from Zuko.

“But it could hold a nice array of ice shards.” He replied and sat back down at the table. Katara blushed and returned to her seat, taking up her teacup and drinking. 

“Are you enjoying the tea, Katara?” Iroh inquired.

“Yes. But it’s,” Katara looked down into her cup, tilting it. “Different.”

“It’s sakura tea. The cherry blossoms are pickled.” He said.

“Uncle!” Zuko sputtered and Katara looked at him.

“I’ll go and get some more.” Iroh said, smiling in a grandfatherly way. 

Zuko sighed and rubbed his face.

“What’s sakura tea?” Katara asked as Iroh rose and picked up the tray. He chuckled as she shuffled to the door.

“It’s served at weddings. It’s a lovers’ tea.” Zuko answered.

Katara spun around to see the door shut. 

“He does know you have a girlfriend, right?” She asked.

“I don’t actually.” Zuko said and Katara turned back to him. “Not anymore.”

“What?” 

“Mai and I broke up. It wasn’t going to work out the way we had thought it would.” 

“Oh?” Katara asked, her voice shaky and lilting upwards to make it a question.

“She showed me that I deserved better than just living a repeat of my parents’ marriage.” Zuko shook his head and reclined on his cushion. “When I get married, I want it to be for love.”

“Right. The future.” Katara said. She frowned and nodded. “That makes sense.”

“It’s what we’ve got to deal with right? As royals?” Zuko said and Katara groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” She muttered.

“Hey, I’ve got your back. Anytime you want to talk about statecraft, you can give me a call.” Zuko said.

“Statecraft?”

“Sure. But we’re friends, you could ask me anything.” Zuko said and Katara blinked. “Except for anything about school.”

“School?”

“Summer’s almost over, Katara.”

“Right.” Katara said flatly. It was like her lungs couldn’t take in enough air. 

“Did you need help moving?” Zuko asked.

Katara looked at him, feeling like her body was moving slower than the rest of time. 

“Uh, no. Sokka and I usually make a day of it.” She answered. Zuko nodded and picked up his teacup to examine the contents.

“Well you’ll have to let me know if there’s a goodbye party.” He said.

“Yeah.” Katara drifted but caught herself and shook her head. “Yeah, no, of course.”

What just happened?


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara remembers another time the Painted Lady met the Blue Spirit

Laying in bed, Katara curled on her side and looked unconsciously on her room. Everything was in shades of gray, but her eyes adjusted and she was able to pick out the furniture. Even the clutter piled here and there had emerged in a softer form. Knowing what she knew of the brain and visual functions, she still wondered how much of what she was seeing was being supplied by her memory of the room. Was the errant collection of things on top of her dresser, for instance, not her jewelry stand, but her cup of pencils? Katara couldn’t remember the last time she moved either object, but her mind and her eyes told her that she was seeing all the necklaces she never wore. 

Memory was a fickle thing. It was a photocopier that destroyed the original, so one was always just looking at the copy of a copy. It’s why some things deteriorated with time, or never made it into the memory in the first place. Pieces were dropped, there was a smudge on the glass, or the toner wasn’t quite full.

Running her fingers over her bed, Katara’s fingers remembered something else. It came from shadows deeper in a gray room, but it was well known. 

The touch of the Blue Spirit’s mask

The tactile memory hit her so hard, Katara rolled onto her back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. A flashbulb went off; the photocopier was in perfect condition and the memory came out crisp. 

Jang Hui was weeks behind them, but they still crawled along the banks of the river. They were following the threads of a supply chain, one that was small but lengthy. Specifically, it fed the prisons in the area. Suki had promised to get her and Sokka on the transports so they could refocus their efforts on finding their mother. But each time they stopped at a port, either the transport had just left or something in the town hindered them before they could jump on. 

It was making Katara frustrated. The fouled waters of the river killed fish for miles downstream of the Jang Hui factory, and the rotting remains washed up at every slow bend. Being in an area with a lot of clay, the banks sucked everything in from fish heads to boots, and Katara trudged along in the stench and a cloud of biting flies. It was easy to get sick in such conditions, and Katara made them break early each day so she could purify their things and their water. A fever had been raging in the area - another thing that slowed them down as Katara passed through - and catching it would slow them down indefinitely. 

With tensions mounting, Katara almost laughed when she realized the thing she feared the most was what got them what they wanted. 

Reaching a small fishing village, also built on stilts and platforms, Katara saw the transport sitting off a ways in the shallows. Leaving the Warriors to camp in the woods, Sokka, Suki, and Katara went into town to see what had happened. The captain, they found, was in bed with the river fever and his crew was waiting until he either recovered or died before moving on. 

That night, they rented a room and whispered together about their options. They could wait with the crew, but there was always a chance of running out of money or getting caught. Katara offered to heal the captain, but Sokka deemed it too dangerous.

“Well,” Suki said after two days of waiting. “The Painted Lady is a Fire Nation spirit.” 

Sokka and Katara regarded each other, and he finally sighed. 

They waited another day, scoping out the area and sketching out a plan. The captain was at the larger inn, put up in a room on the second floor. Being on the river, many of the buildings that could afford it had large windows that could be propped open. A clean breeze was refreshing and often sought after among the muck. 

Their plan was to wait until evening, create a fog, and have Katara lift herself to the window. Throwing it open, she could put on some performance, heal the captain, and disappear under the platforms before anyone could blink. Then, while the captain got himself together, they would hide themselves on the transport and be off. It was the closest they could get to a perfect plan.

Which made it so frustrating when Katara found it thwarted from the very beginning. 

As she rose on a column of fog toward the window, she could hear the signs of a struggle. Raised voices and clashing weaponry before a gunshot went off. Then, just as she made it to the window, it was thrown open.

A familiar started to lunge through the open window but, upon seeing her, fumbled. He dropped hard onto the platform below, but still went limping off.

Looking back into the room, Katara found it in complete chaos. People were yelling, the man in the bed was coughing with a thick chest, and someone had a gun pointed in her face.

“Be calm!” She ordered and the sailor lowered their gun. Moving into the room, Katara used her water bending to create a fog bank dense enough to push everyone back. Going to the captain, she collected water around her hands and, as they glowed, pressed them to his chest.

Healing a fever was easy, and the man relaxed as the cool water wicked away the heat. As he fell back onto the bed, she turned to the rest of the sailors.

The ones still there.

“I will see to the oni. You will make an appropriate sacrifice to the river for your transgression against me.” Katara said and the sailors looked down, the ones with hats wringing them in their hands. 

Without another glance, Katara turned and jumped out of the window, letting the fog cradle her and rush her down to the platform. She could hear the shouts and calls of the missing sailors, going after the Blue Spirit.

Clenching her jaw, she pursued them. 

The fog caught them up and chains of water tripped them, pulling them back and away from their quarry. As Katara pulled ahead alone, she finally saw the Blue Spirit jump onto the rocky mainland.

It was quite a leap, as the river had washed most of the clay away and left only sheer cliffs. They weren’t monumentally tall, but the drop was enough to break a grown man’s leg. The Blue Spirit made a grab but one of his legs didn’t quite make it under himself. Probably the one he injured from his drop out of the inn.

He was still far enough in the lead that Katara lost sight of him by the time she made landfall. She paused, wondering if she should turn back, when she heard terrible trashing.

Running, Katara panted going up a hill and saw the twisted branches of a thin bush. The Blue Spirit had fallen into it and the roots did not hold. After it partially ripped free of the earth, the Blue Spirit went tumbling down the other side of the hill.

Picking her way down slowly, Katara pulled up the tattered hem of her veil and bunched the whole thing in her hands. Finally reaching the man, she loosely tied the material on top of her hat.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

Laying on the ground, his feet pointing toward her, the Blue Spirit didn’t even groan in response. Getting closer, Katara saw his mask had come loose and was askew on his face. Even knowing that he was a Firebender, it was still shocking to see the pale skin next to the black cloth of his hood. He wasn’t some renegade colonial, he was from the Fire Nation homeland. 

“Okay, what’s wrong with you.” Katara huffed as she knelt beside him. Reaching into a slit in her dress, Katara uncapped the emergency flask she had secured to her thigh. The oasis water felt cold before she pulled it completely over her hand and she shivered.

Rubbing her hands together to disperse the water, Katara hesitated before running them in the air over the man’s body. Now that she was really looking at him, she wondered how old he really was. His body was lithe, but overall had a youthful thinness. It made her uncomfortable for a reason she couldn’t fathom.

Her bending found the small cuts and bruises under his clothes and she soaked him in order to get the water against his skin. As she moved upward, she found the thickness in his lungs and the fever in his head.

The Blue Spirit had the river fever.

“Some spirit you turned out to be.” Katara scoffed and went to work on him. It was an easy illness to fix and Katara replaced her water when she was done. As she screwed the cap back onto the flask, she sat back on her legs and regarded the man. 

“What were you even doing in the inn?” She asked.

Her eyes traced down the length of him and noticed a small pouch tied to a belt around his waist. Katara leaned over to untie it and the man groaned below her. Freezing, she watched the mask jostle more to the left side of his face.

Black eyelashes curled against his skin, making a crescent cut above his cheek.

“Hmm.” Katara intoned and went back to the pouch. Inside was a small device with one blinking red light and a folded up piece of paper. 

Kneeling again, Katara put aside the device and unfolded the paper. It was a list of names with rows of items under each. The first four sections had been crossed out.

It was a form of the ship’s itinerary. 

“Now, I can’t have you interrupting this ship.” Katara said and folded the paper back. Looking at the man, she slipped the note under the flask. 

“But here, as payment.” She leaned down and put her fingers under the mask. As she started to pull it up, his hand moved limply to hold it down.

“Not m’face.” He slurred. “Not again.”

Confused, Katara let out a quick breath and kissed his exposed cheek.

“He’s over here!” A voice called out. Like a deer fox, Katara leapt to her feet, staring in the direction of the sound. 

“Well, gotta run.” She said, pulling the veil down. Turning back the way she came, Katara sprinted up the hill just as someone came through the brush.

“Look there!” Someone yelled.

“Get her!” Another shouted. 

Swearing under her breath, Katara ran for the cliff’s edge. She could hear multiple pursuers and so, gathering up as much water from the mud below, jumped off the cliff.

The people behind her shouted in surprise and then again in awe as they saw her run on ice back toward the town.

When she got back, Katara found Suki and Sokka at the ship and they were able to stowaway surprisingly well. And the Blue Spirit didn’t show up at any of their stops.

Now, as Katara grabbed her blanket around her, she wondered what would have happened if they had met again. If they had unmasked themselves earlier.

Maybe then she’d know if he actually liked her.


	17. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets an Airbender

The next day was a normal workday. Or it was supposed to be.

When Katara parked in the alley behind the shop, she stared at Zuko’s car next to Sokka’s. It wasn’t a pickup day - which he would have brought the van for anyway - and Katara frowned as she looked at it. 

Yesterday felt like a tying up of loose ends. Suki and Sokka were engaged, so their summertime story was over. Zuko had broken up with Mai and remarked on the ending of the season. Katara’s own lease was coming to an end and she was going to have to move to the other side of the Middle Ring to be closer to the university. 

The summer was in fact ending and a new chapter would begin.

Katara got out of her car, closed the door, and walked to the back of the shop. 

She had dumped a lot on Zuko; her actions in the North Pole, her impending coronation, and even their previous disguised meeting. And he had seemed to take it in stride; he certainly never got emotional about it. Maybe because he didn’t care enough about the implications. None of it was worth getting worked up over if this was just a crush.

And it was just a crush, wasn’t it? They had only known each other, really known each other, for two and a half months. All of which, Katara reminded herself, saw Zuko in a relationship with someone else.

Still frowning, Katara opened the back door and walked into the workroom. 

“Hey Kat.” Sokka greeted. Zuko, leaning over the counter, stopped and stood to look at her.

“Good morning Katara.” He said cheerfully.

“Hey.” Katara replied, slipping as much of her hands into her pockets as they would go. “What are you doing here?”

“Zuko is my friend you know.” Sokka remarked and went back to his workbench. “He’s allowed to come visit.” 

“Sokka is already planning the wedding and I’m here to make sure he doesn’t go overboard.” Zuko added and Katara smiled. 

“Okay, well I’m going to go open the shop.” Katara said, walking to the front. She pushed open the door and flipped on the lights. The fluorescents above hummed and crackled as they flickered to life. Opening the till, Katara saw that Sokka had filled it already and she set about recounting the money. It was as she got to the change that the front door opened.

“Good morning, welcome to Ice Blossom.” Katara said and shut the till. The person walking in had a youthful face but they were tall. Blue arrows were tattooed on their arms and the point of one reached down their forehead. 

“Oh hi! You must be Katara.” They said and rushed to the counter, sticking out their hand.

“Yeah.” Katara replied slowly, giving them her hand and then making a noise of surprise as they shook it vigorously.

“My name is Rohan. I’m a courier in town and I do some delivery work for your brother from time to time.” They said and released Katara, who staggered back. Rohan grinned and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is it an Airbender thing or just a coincidence?” Katara asked. Rohan paused before bursting into laughter. Once again, their mirth was contagious and Katara fought a losing battle against her own laughter. 

“I only use my glider if I’m really behind.” They said.

“That’s a shame. I think it’d be nice to get flowers by air.” Katara remarked. 

“Fly-by flower bombing.” Rohan said.

“Oh, like at a wedding!” 

“Right as they kiss, _woosh_! Raining flower petals like a cheesy drama!”

They both started to laugh and the backroom door swung open. Katara turned and saw Sokka step out, looking concerned. When he found Rohan, he smiled.

“Hey Rohan, how’s it going?” Sokka asked as he walked up to the counter. Zuko followed after, staying quiet.

“I’m good, I’m good. And Zuko! Did you get your invitation yet?” Rohan asked. Katara watched, seemingly just as perplexed as Zuko.

“Invitation for what?” He questioned.

“The new Avatar’s debut. All the living children of the previous Avatars are going. My dad is about to blow a blood vessel over it.” They replied.

“Ah, no.” Zuko said and blinked. “But my uncle mentioned something about it I think.” 

“There’s going to be people there?” Katara questioned.

“You really need to answer dad’s messages.” Sokka said witheringly. Rohan turned to her, smiling brightly.

“Ah, that’s right, your dad is the chief of the South Pole.” They said, hitting their fist into their open palm. They then leaned in, performing a sort of stage whisper. “Good thing you got to meet me before I had to put on my robes.” 

“Are you going to shave your head?” Katara asked. Rohan blanched as they put both hands on their hair.

“It’s not mandatory anymore but,” Rohan lowered their hands, pulling on their cheeks as they did. “I am Avatar Aang’s grandkid.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary Rohan.” Zuko said, sounding tired.

“But it _could_ be!” They retorted. 

“Did you have an order?” Sokka asked, pushing his way in. Rohan brightened again and clapped their hands. 

“Nope!” They said and Sokka slapped his hand to his face with a sigh. 

“Ikki is getting married on Victory Day. Pop wanted me to ask about flowers since we’re friends!” Rohan said. Katara laughed behind her hand and glanced over at her brother. Her eye caught Zuko’s gaze and it stunned her, but he only looked away. 

“Anyway, Katara, want to talk more about our flower bombing services?” Rohan asked, returning to their position of leaning casually against the counter.

“We have a business now?” Katara asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You brought it up, I’m just willing to see if it’s a worthy partnership.” They said.

“I brought it up?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so pushy. I’ll give you all the intellectual rights.” Rohan said and then pulled a disappointed face. “Since you only want me for my body.”

“Spirits, you are too much!” Katara said, keeping her hands on the counter and pushing herself back.

“Let’s go out for dinner.” Rohan went on.

Pausing in her lean, Katara lowered her chin and looked at them.

“Pardon?” She asked.

“You’ve got a great sense of humor and you’re prettier than your brother, so I’d like to get to know you better.” Rohan said and stood. “Let’s have dinner tonight. My treat.”

The “my treat” made the request sound innocent, but the sudden serious tone made Katara hesitate. 

“Sure. Why not?” She said, with growing boldness. Spirits knew she hadn’t gone out with anyone since undergrad.

“Great. Are we talking flowers or are you just going to take up space?” Sokka asked dryly. Katara stepped away from the counter and faced her brother.

Zuko was watching her.

As Rohan and Sokka went into the back room, Katara turned away and opened the register back up. She could feel Zuko step closer to her but she didn’t look up.

“So,” She said, pushing the coins around with a finger. “Do you know Rohan well?”

“Not really, though not for lack of trying on their part. It’s just that my family doesn’t make them feel welcome.” 

“Them, huh?” Katara remarked, finishing her count and closing the till.

“That would be part of the reason.” Zuko muttered. He was quiet and Katara picked under her nail as she looked out the large glass window. 

“Do you think they’re silly?” He asked suddenly. It was sudden enough that Katara turned and gawked at him.

“Silly?” She asked. As the words registered, and she knew what he was referencing, Katara felt her face warm slightly.

“Yeah. Do you think Rohan is silly?”

“They’re a bit weird, sure.” 

They paused again and Katara looked down at her hands.

“Do you like-”

“Zuko I-”

They spoke over each other and stopped just as abruptly. 

“Sorry, go ahead.” Zuko murmured. 

“I, uhm, overheard you and Mai. Talking.” 

Zuko furrowed his brow. “When?”

“At the beach house.”

“Oh.”

“Did you guys break up because of me?” Katara asked and then thought, _or for me?_

Zuko, looking concerned, shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Ah.”

“Mai and I had broken up while I was in the war because of everything that was going on and we only got back together because of politics. I was technically on the losing side after all.” He said.

“I think the Fire Nation in general was on the losing side.” Katara remarked. Zuko cleared his throat and tapped his lips with his fist.

“Yes, well.” He said. “The point is, we just decided that we didn’t want to be in a relationship because of politics.” 

“Right.” Katara said. She wondered what kind of relationship was more political than a crown prince and a queen from another nation. It made her anxious and pensive.

“Hey, you trust me right?” Zuko said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him slowly, scanning his face but finding nothing in his small smile.

“It had nothing to do with you.” He said softly.

Katara took in a breath and smiled weakly back. “Thanks Zuko.”

Patting her shoulder, Zuko faced the window. 

“You’ll have fun with Rohan.” He said.

“I’m sure that I will.” She said, trying hard not to sound too disappointed.


	18. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara goes on a date

After leaving the shop, Katara went home to change and talk to her father. Apparently, Thuy’s debut was going to be a very large ordeal. As she was born in the swamp, she symbolized a partnership between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. Historically, such a relationship had been impossible as many of the closest Earth Kingdom city-states feared any growing power among the ice bound tribes.

As Avatars Kuruk and Kyoshi never had children - and the Air Nomads didn’t keep that sort of record back when Avatar Yangchen was alive - only the descendants of Avatars Roku and Aang would be going. To sort of welcome Thuy into the family, or so Hakoda assumed.

Sitting on her couch, Katara pulled up the mini series on the Avatars on Webflicks. Starting the episode on Avatar Roku, she fast forwarded to the end.

His only living descendants were Zuko and Azula.

That surprised Katara but, as Tenzin narrated the episode, she found that their connection to Avatar Roku was through their mother. She was an only child, born of the only child Roku had. And she had disappeared halfway through the war.

Flipping to the next episode, Katara watched a bit about Avatar Aang. Tenzin, with more emotion in his voice as he spoke about his late father than the previous Avatars, explained how Roku’s death is what allowed for the conflict between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom to begin.

Roku, having been close to Fire Lord Sozin all of his life, had defused a lot. While attempting to stop a volcanic eruption, both the Avatar and the Fire Lord perished. Aang was raised during a time of turmoil as Fire Lord Azulon sought to fill his father’s throne, but was isolated in part due to being an Air Nomad.

The back and forth between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom went on for the Avatar’s lifetime. It was only because of his intervention that it didn’t escalate.

Ultimately, Avatar Aang had a family. His eldest son Bumi left the monastic order and founded the secular Urban Dust, his daughter Yangzom became the youngest spiritual sage of her time, and his youngest son Tenzin became a revered historian. All of them Airbenders, they scattered across the world and, in a moment of unintentional hilarity, not even Tenzin could figure out who had children and where. His older siblings having passed on, only his children were the official descendants of Avatar Aang.

Katara chuckled as she saw a shot of Rohan in their Airbender robes and with a shaved head. They looked happy standing with their family. Her smile fading, Katara clicked back an episode to see the shot of Zuko with his. He didn’t look nearly as happy. Or really, he didn’t look happy at all.

With a sigh, Katara switched off her TV and got up. She would probably have to sit and watch the whole series, if for nothing else than to give her even the slightest bit of knowledge about the current global climate. It might help to know more about Thuy as well, if they were going to be working together when Katara became queen.

Katara shuddered and headed for the door.

Rohan met her in a park and Katara looked around as she got there. It was still early in the evening and, with the summer solstice behind them, the sunset made the world rosy. Rohan sat on a low cement wall, overlooking an outdoor amphitheater with their glider folded up next to them.

“So, do any air deliveries today?” Katara asked, eyeing the glider. Rohan laughed and rubbed the back of their head.

“Nah. Unfortunately, I was on time for everything today.” They replied.

“You know, I’m curious, why is it that the Avatar’s grandchild is a delivery person?” Katara questioned.

“Well, since an Avatar is born every generation, it’d get pretty expensive to keep their kids living in the lap of luxury.” Rohan said and Katara shrugged. “And grandpa certainly blew through any niceties when he had three times as many kids as the last three Avatars combined.”

“And then your dad having four!” Katara added as she sat down next to them. “The audacity!”

Rohan chuckled and they both looked down the overgrown slope. Children jumped from one spot of exposed rock to another and shrieked with delight. It was a gentle scene as the day was ending and the air was finally cooling.

“It’s nice having a big family. It’ll be nicer once Jinora has her kid.” Rohan tilted their head and looked over at Katara. “Do you and Sokka get along?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Katara leaned back, putting her hands on the warmed stone.

“You look sad.” Rohan said bluntly. Katara felt the blush and she turned her face.

“It’s just Sokka and I. And our dad.” She added hurriedly.

“I think we were lucky, all of the Air Nomads. Our temples are so hard to reach, we were really protected.” Rohan said. “Except for Uncle Bumi, but Pop said that he got to play Sky Pirates and fight the Fire Nation, which the monks wouldn’t’ve let him do.”

“It’s funny how there will always be pirates. Waterbenders were the pirate kings but got wiped out during the war.” Katara said and then sighed. “A lot of Waterbenders got wiped out in the war.”

“But you’re still here.” Rohan said, putting their hand on hers. “And the Avatar has been found with a whole stash of lost Waterbenders!”

Katara laughed and sat up, sliding her hand from under Rohan’s. “You’re right.”

Standing up, she held onto the strap of her purse with both hands. “Ready to go?”

“Yup!” Rohan said, jumping up. They took their glider up and spun it, stamping it down on the ground as they stood to their full height.

“How do you feel about pizza?” They asked.

The pizza place they ended up in was small, but lively. Rohan left Katara and their glider at an outdoor table, and she watched them through the large plate glass window. People were pressed shoulder to shoulder as they stood eating the largest slices of pizza Katara had ever seen. Rohan was quickly enveloped as they got closer to the counter and Katara pulled her phone out of her purse. Opening her Clicktalk app, she snapped a picture with the hanging restaurant sign behind her. Typing in a caption, Katara glanced up to see if she could spot Rohan. They were tall, but had somehow been completely swallowed by the crowd.

As she posted her picture, she saw two arms rise up over the bobbing heads and smiled at the sight of the blue arrows. Holding up two plates, the arms pushed through the crowd till Rohan freed themself, heading for the door.

Setting down the plates, Katara watched as they then reached into their pants pockets, pulling out two soda bottles with a flourish.

“Now watch this.” They said as they sat down. Using their airbending, Rohan flicked the bottle caps off and sent them spinning. They caught them in the air and made the caps dance around each other before letting them drop.

“That is a cool trick.” Katara said with a laugh. Looking down at the pizza, she pulled a plate over to her side of the table. The slices were as big as her face and the pepperoni slices were twice the size she had seen on other pizza.

“I thought Airbenders were vegetarians.” Katara remarked, picking up her slice and folding it in half.

“Common misconception. Avatar Aang was a vegetarian but he was an outlier and should not be counted.” Rohan replied before shoving pizza into their mouth.

“So do you and like, the other Avatar descendants hang out?” Katara asked before taking a bite.

“You mean with Zuko and Azula?” Rohan questioned with their mouth still mostly full. They paused to swallow. “Sometimes, but it’s usually just at formal functions. Apparently my uncle Bumi saved Iroh’s butt a bunch during the early part of the war and so the current Fire Lord doesn’t really like us.”

“Then you know Iroh?”

“Sure! I get tea there all the time and hangout. Pop says Iroh’s the little brother he never had.”

“Well, you should know Zuko at least.”

Rohan took a moment to eat before responding, looking off into the street.

“Zuko is Zuko.” They said softly, then turned and smiled. “Actually, my sister Jinora was better friends with him. And Meelo is absolutely obsessed with Azula.”

“I can’t imagine anyone being obsessed with Azula.” Katara said dryly and Rohan laughed.

“The very reason you can’t is exactly the reason why he is.” They said and shook their head. “Anything he wasn’t supposed to do or was considered dangerous was always the first thing at the top of his to-do list.”

Katara and Rohan laughed, and Katara picked up her bottle of cherry cola. She liked this, liked getting pizza and being out. Everything was more open and sticky; the sweetness of the soda spilling into the rest of the evening and making her feel happy. It was somehow more expansive than being at the beach.

Everything had been picked out and packed up before she had even gotten to the beach house. Now, in retrospect, she knew that someone had come in to make their meals and take care of everything for the royals. Here, she had her choice of toppings and soda, and she sat outside listening to people pass by.

What would Zuko have picked if he had gone off the tracks for once?

“So, do you happen to know anything about the new Avatar?” Katara asked.

“Only that Pop can’t wait to train her. He was so happy he almost cried.” Rohan replied.

“I guess that makes sense, that she would train with Aang’s family.” Katara said and drank more of her soda. “I wonder if she’ll train with Zuko.”

“Maybe, it’d certainly be good for them if she did.” Rohan said idly. “Think she’ll do any training in the North Pole?”

“I don’t see why.” Katara shrugged. “She’s already a Waterbender.”

“Yeah, but like, for her spiritual training.”

“I thought that was an Airbender thing.” She said, picking up her pizza.

“Don’t you guys live with two actual spirits?”

The flash of black that glowed swept over her mind and Katara choked on her mouthful of pizza. Rohan reached out, alarmed, but Katara held up a hand and grabbed her soda. Take a drink, she felt the lump painfully move down her throat and she could breathe.

“Okay, well yeah.” She said and Rohan sat back, chuckling in relief.

Pushing her plate away, Katara leaned back in her seat. “I think I’m done.”

“Sure. Would you like to go on a walk?” Rohan asked. Katara smiled and nodded.

“That would be nice.” She said.

As Rohan took their plates and walked over to the trash, Katara pulled out her phone. A few people had viewed her Click but she had a message from-

“Zuko?” She murmured. Opening the reply, all it said was

I love that place! Try it with white sauce!

Frowning, Katara put her phone away.

“Shall we?” Rohan asked.

Katara stood and they started down the street. Rohan used their glider as a walking stick and people kept out of their way. Eyeing them out of the corner of her eye, Katara smirked.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” She asked. Rohan smiled slyly.

“Whatever are you talking about?” They shot back.

“Why did you ask me out?” Katara questioned suddenly. That seemed to surprise them and they thought for a moment.

“Every once in a while, my family gets on my back about dating. I’m aromantic and they don’t get it, so I take someone out from time to time to get them to stop asking questions.” They answered honestly.

“So you don’t, like me?” Katara asked.

“Do you like me?”

“Well.” Katara fidgeted and Rohan laughed.

“We literally just met today. It’s not about liking someone, it’s about getting to know them.” They said. Looking at Katara’s pained expression, they shook their head.

“From what I understand, people click and then they go out and the whole thing is riddled with hormonal traps.” Rohan gestured with a hand and Katara watched them. “But honestly, romance is just like any other relationship to me. You have to know the person right?”

“Sure, but…” Katara started and Rohan held out their hand. Unsure, Katara still took it.

“Your heart is pounding isn’t it?” They asked. Katara’s face burned and she yanked her hand back.

“S-shut up!” She stammered and Rohan laughed.

“It just happens, and I’m not even the one you want right?”

“Not the one…?”

“Oh come on, I saw how Zuko was looking at you.” Rohan said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katara sputtered and Rohan continued to laugh.

“It means that maybe I also asked you out because the last time I saw Zuko, his sister was being really mean and he didn’t do anything.”

“That still doesn’t make any sense.” Katara said in a huff.

“You are totally clueless.” Rohan said, wiping their eyes. “Let’s just have a good night, and I promise you it’ll make things more fun for you.” 


	19. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara looks at pictures

The date was a lot of fun after Katara relaxed. Rohan took her to a bar that had an impressive arcade tucked away in the back.They had a couple of drinks and Katara destroyed them on a pinball machine. A few blocks away was a karaoke place and Rohan belted out a perfect rendition of a ballad from the musical “Cabbages!” All the while, Katara took pictures of their night, adding whatever stupid caption or sticker Rohan suggested. 

At the end of the night, long before the actual night crowd started to get wild, they stepped out onto the street. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you before the debut, but at least promise to sit near me during dinner or something if I don’t.” They said.

“Absolutely.” She replied and walked down to where she had parked her car.

When she got home, Katara took a shower and got into bed. In the dark, she scrolled through her Microdose feed. Sokka and Suki had both posted their engagement rings and she made sure to leave a heart and a comment. Rohan had added her earlier and they had already liked all of her pictures from that evening, which made her laugh. Much to her horror, she saw that they had also gone back to the earliest pictures on her account, found her in a bathing suit, and liked it. Putting her hand on her face, she laughed in embarrassment. 

About halfway through the recent posts, she saw that Zuko had added a picture.

She had found him on her social media accounts after adding his phone number. At first, she had been nervous in sending him a follow request, but he accepted quickly. Sokka told her that he wasn’t usually active, but Zuko was often the first to view her ClickTalk pictures. 

And now he had posted.

They were shots from their beach trip; some of them even scans of the instant photos. Most of them were posted without any commentary at all, just a tag that showed they were all taken for the same event.

And then there was one captioned “Good Vibes Only @sp_reclaimer72.” 

It was an instant photo of her and Zuko in the ocean. She was pushing a wave of water at him and he was failing to shield himself from it. Katara liked it and kept scrolling smiling to herself.

A text message popped up at the top of her screen.

Zuko: [Hey, how was your night?]

Katara smirked before rolling onto her side and texting back. [It was a lot of fun. Rohan is a cool person.]

Dots wiggled at the bottom of her screen for a while but ultimately disappeared. As Katara pulled up her keyboard, they started again and she stopped. Waiting, the dots wiggled and then disappeared. 

With a sigh, Katara typed.

[I saw your pics from the trip. I already want to go back.]

The dots reappeared and a message finally followed. 

[Me too.]

Katara rolled onto her back and held her phone up. It was a blue patch of light in her otherwise dark room and the screen went blurry.

[You do know that Rohan only asked me out to get on your nerves.]

[What?!]

Katara snickered and kept her arms outstretched as she typed.

[Yeah, but I wonder why that would get on your nerves?]

There were no dots for a good minute. Biting the inside of her cheek, Katara sat up and held her phone down in her lap. When they did finally show up, she exhaled in relief.

[IDK, I certainly don’t like Rohan.]

Katara started to type but stopped as she saw more dots. She deleted her words hurriedly and waited.

[Want to see my favorite picture?]

Katara fell back onto her bed. [Sure.]

A large bubble opened and the loading circle spun quickly. When the image popped up, Katara snorted.

It was of her, sitting in her seat on the airplane, covered in blankets. The eye mask took up half her face and one of her arms was held out awkwardly as she tried to drink her glass of champagne. She looked a bit like a berry.

[Think I can post it?] Zuko asked.

[I’m going to be queen come midwinter, I don’t see how you could pass up an opportunity like this.] Katara replied. 

She then paused and Zuko didn’t seem to be responding. Taking in a breath, she typed quickly.

[Hey, Zuko, does the stuff I did freak you out at all?]

He responded quickly. [No.]

She let out the breath with a smile. Rolling back onto her side, Katara tucked an arm under her pillow to prop up her head. 

[You don’t need to worry.] Zuko texted. [None of that will affect you being queen.]

Katara frowned and used her free hand to swipe over her keyboard.

[What?]

[I’m saying you don’t need to stress about the war stuff or having been the Painted Lady when you’re queen.]

[Zuko. That’s not why I’m asking.]

[What do you mean then?]

[I’m asking because I like you and you don’t seem to have any feelings on the matter one way or another.]

The dots did not appear and Katara tossed her phone down, burying her face into her pillow. After a moment, she turned back and saw her screen still lit, and a new message.

[I like you too, but obviously it’s complicated.]

[Why? Because we’re both going to be heads of states that were enemies in the last war?]

Katara scoffed to herself and tugged up her blanket.

[Katara I don’t think you realize what this is. You’re not going to just be a princess, you’re going to be a ruling monarch.]

She stared at Zuko’s text, feeling her throat dry.

[There’s a lot I can’t do with you.] Zuko texted. Sighing, Katara swiped over the keys.

[Well, what can we do between now and then?] 

The dots started immediately.

[I’ll think of something.Your majesty.]


	20. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has to pack up

The last week of her summer, Katara stopped working at the Ice Blossom. Her days would be spent packing everything up and getting her new apartment ready. The cable and internet needed to be switched over, and there was a problem moving over her electric bill. A Katara paced around her apartment - her steps confounded by partially filled boxes - she waited on hold with the electric company. 

Stubbing her toe on the coffee table she had pushed out of the way of her cable box, Katara tried to keep her swearing under her breath. 

When she heard knocking at her door, Katara wordlessly walked to it. Opening the door, she waved Zuko in before turning back toward her living room.

“Hello?” Katara asked when the hold music cut off. “Ah great, thanks.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her and Katara shook her head, gesturing to the living room. She watched him close the door, crossing one arm over her chest and nodded as she listened to the man on the phone.

“Mmh hmm. Mmmh hmm. Yes I-.” Katara rubbed her eyes. “Yes, I understand that. But I’m not, yes, I’m not cancelling my services. I’m just trying to remove one address and add another to my account.”

Zuko walked to the living room and peered into a couple of boxes.

“No, that’s where I live now. I need my account to be moved to the second street address.” Katara said. Zuko watched her as she paced and she turned her back to him.

“Yes, exactly. Now wait.” Katara said in a rush. “I don’t need the switch made until the end of the month.”

She listened intently, not turning as she felt Zuko walk up to stand next to her.

“That’s perfect, thank you.” She said and clicked her phone off.

“UGGGHHHHH.” She groaned and rubbed her face vigorously. 

“I am really glad I never have to deal with stuff like that.” Zuko said. Katara blew a raspberry and walked over to a box in the living room. 

“It’s not always a pain. I can usually do it online, but they were having a problem with this move for some reason.” She said.

“Well, what do you need me to do?” Zuko asked.

“I need to pack up a lot of the non-essentials, like my books, and start dismantling the furniture.” Katara replied. 

“Okay. Where should I start?” 

Katara set him to work on the living room while she packed up her bedroom. In the South Pole and during the war, there was never a reason to accumulate a lot of stuff, so her packing was usually done fairly quickly. She left out a week’s worth of clothes and folded everything else up into a box. Everything else was categorized as miscellaneous and she wrapped them if needed. Otherwise, she tossed everything into a box and moved on. 

After a while, she went out and helped Zuko dismantle her bookshelf. As she started to vacuum up the formerly hidden dust, Zuko headed into her kitchen. She followed him and they started wrapping up her dishes in old newspaper. 

“I really appreciate the help. This would normally take me all week and then we’d have to rush the move in one day so Sokka wouldn’t take too much time.” Katara said as she moved a stack of wrapped plates into a box.

“Not a problem. And if you wanted, I did bring the van. We could take some stuff over tonight if you wanted.” Zuko said.

“We can’t take the trolley through the center of the rings, we’d have to take the highway.” Katara remarked.

“That’s only a three hour drive to the opposite side of the ring.” Zuko said. “I mean, we’d only be able to take one trip, but that’s one less to do on the weekend.”

Katara looked at her watch; it was five-thirty and she was starting to get hungry. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” She rolled her head and stretched her arms out behind her. “Let’s pause here and load up.” 

“Did you want to do any of the furniture?” Zuko asked hesitantly.

“The furniture is the easiest.” Katara said with a smile. “Don’t you remember the factory?”

Confused, Zuko watched as Katara turned on her sink. As the faucet opened, she pulled the thin rope of water. More and more pooled in the air, enough to easily fill a bathtub, and Zuko stepped back. When she judged she had enough, Katara used the water to shut off the faucet.

“You might want to head down first and open the van.” She said. Zuko nodded and made a quick dash to the door. He looked back in time to see Katara envelope the couch in water.

In the parking lot, Zuko laughed quietly as Katara used her bending to slide the couch into the back of the van. When it was settled, she recalled the water and sent it shooting down a sewer drain. In awe, Zuko ran a hand over the back of the couch, feeling the dry fabric.

“We can’t do that with the boxes because the initial grab would ruin some things.” Katara said with a sigh.

“Guess we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” Zuko said.

The van was a delivery vehicle and so they weren’t able to fit much more in the back. Zuko and Katara stepped up into the cabin of the van and she pulled up a map on her phone. 

“Where do you want to eat?” He asked, turning over the engine. 

“I don’t care. Somewhere quick.” Katara replied, fitting her phone into the holder on the dash.

“Fast food?” Zuko asked, sounding offended.

“Okay rich boy, calm down.” Katara replied. Zuko smiled but didn’t say anything. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed onto the main street.

They got food through the worst drive-thru Katara could find and Zuko demanded that she feed him his fries so he could keep both hands on the wheel. The interstate itself was fine, but they hit construction traffic about forty-five minutes in that made it a slog. 

Zuko swore a blue streak under his breath as he flipped his turn signal on aggressively. He was trying to merge in front of a blue car for the third time since they had seen the orange construction signs. 

“You’re in a van,” Katara said. “You’re only just above semi-trucks in car hierarchy.” 

“So I just have to go for it?” Zuko asked. He shoved the front of the van into the tiny space the blue car was just about to lurch into and Zuko smiled triumphantly. 

“I wanted to ask, how to manage to get around so freely as the crown prince?” Katara asked as Zuko straightened out the van and let out a breath. 

“I have a security detail, of course. But a lot of it just comes down to the fact that I live a very mundane life here. I’m a Firebender, so I can take care of myself in close quarters, and any larger attempt on my life is most likely going to get picked up by my babysitters.” Zuko explained. 

“Do you think I’ll be able to finish medical school after my coronation then? I mean, it’s pretty mundane.” Katara asked. Zuko glanced over at her quickly, but she was able to see his pained face.

“Katara, again, you’re going to be a ruling monarch. I doubt they’re going to let you do anything other than that.” He said. Katara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down in her seat. 

“I don’t even know what being a queen means.” She muttered.

“Well,” Zuko paused as traffic started to clear up and he changed lanes again. “You’re going to have a lot of ministers, and I’m sure Arnook is going to stick around.” 

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do. All of the tribes have been self-governing for a very long time, and I don’t see them unifying just because I’m a Waterbender.” Katara said.

“Sure, but the tribes are small, and the war wasn’t that long ago. Being united might seem pretty attractive right now, and with the Avatar being born in the Swamp, it might be that Arnook is trying to keep power in the North Pole.” Zuko replied.

“So what?”

“So nothing. Really, it’s because the Water Tribe will look bad if the head is some random person for a literal backwater place.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katara jerked herself upright but Zuko stayed firm.

“You know I don’t mean anything by that. The Swamp Tribe showed a lot of bravery in the final battle and I think working with a group that hasn’t been part of global politics would actually be better right now.” He said. 

He looked at her and Katara turned her face away to look out the window. The sun was sinking behind the wall of the middle ring and the sky seemed brighter on that side. 

“Does it actually bother you?” He asked. Katara sighed and rested her forehead against the glass. 

“No. I know what people say. I just don’t want to be queen.” Katara said. “This wasn’t supposed to be my reward.”

“Reward?”

Katara closed her eyes, listening to the road underneath the tires. She could conjure the image in perfect detail, right down to the smell. The ocean spray was metallic; the sunken ships blooming like tea leaves under the waves. The sky was a blinding orange. Sozin’s Comet ripped through the sky and burned up the oxygen, leaving Katara to gasp as she ran over the howling water. 

Sky Pirates clashed overhead and sent more ships tumbling down, their hulls ablaze. Sokka and Suki had infiltrated the Fire Nation air force and Katara watched with her heart in her throat as the flagship went down.

She had to trust them, had to trust that they would be able to get out safely.

And so she ran, waves pushing her up over rocks that pierced the depths. It was after one massive swell that Katara found herself airborne. Flipping around, she dove into the water. It covered her and became her. La rose with her and they ripped ships out of the sky, dragging the seabound ones downward as they did. 

The Firebenders were more powerful at that moment, but a fire could always be put out with a big enough wave. 

When she landed on a boat, she ran over the deck, sheering it apart with her bending. The sailors that got in her way were forced to kneel when she used her knowledge from Hama. At the prow, Katara would jump again, and La would receive her. 

It was only by chance that they were at the invasion site. They had just been trying to get home when Sokka had noticed the fleet.

“What do you know about the final battle?” Katara asked, opening her eyes and watching the reflective lines pass underneath the window. 

“Only that two-thirds of our air force and navy was sunk.” Zuko said. “I actually almost lost my father then.” 

“Yeah,” Katara croaked. “Sorry about that.”

“Were you,” Zuko paused and Katara looked away. “There?”

“I was.” She said. 

“And La?”

Katara didn’t answer and Zuko didn’t say anything further. Silently, Katara rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky through the windshield. 

“They only want me to use my power.” She said.

“No one else knows about your connection to La though.” Zuko pointed out. Katara groaned and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

“Can’t you be upset?” She demanded.

“Why would I be upset?” Zuko asked. 

Sitting up, Katara slammed her hands on the edge of her seat.

“You literally just told me that I almost killed your father in the war. It didn’t bother you when I told you I drowned Zhao, but this? He’s your father Zuko!” She said.

Zuko sighed, but he looked sad.

“What happened to your mother, Katara?” He asked. Shocked, Katara sat up.

“What?”

“She died in prison right? Protecting a horrible woman, or so Sokka told me.” Zuko said. Katara faced forward again, her hands gripping her arms.

“My father ordered that the Water Tribe forces be captured and sent to POW camps. It’s his fault she was there.” Zuko said. Katara lowered her face as tears welled up hot in her eyes.

“He took my mother away too.” He said. 

With a gasp, Katara’s head snapped up.

“What?” She asked.

“I don’t know why, but my father is behind her disappearance. He told me as much. He also told me that I will never see her again.” Zuko said. He turned his face to steer the van onto an exit ramp. His jaw was set but he still only looked sad. 

“So, we have something in common.” He added gently.

Katara started to cry and Zuko flipped up the center console, yanking a tissue out of a box and handing it to her. She took it and he kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking at her phone for directions. 

“Katara, you are an amazing woman and I think you’ll be an amazing queen.” Zuko said. He finally looked at her as they stopped at a stop sign and he smiled. “Want to get some ice cream?”

Sniffling, Katara nodded. 

“I’m going to need you to find a place because I have never been here before.” He said, pulling the van through the intersection. Katara chuckled and grabbed her phone. 

“So, we should probably find out what else we have in common besides the mom thing.” She said as she looked up an ice cream place.

“What kind of flavor do you like?” Zuko asked.

“Butter pecan.” 

“Well it’s certainly not that.”


	21. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to the North Pole!

And it was over.

Zuko took time to help her move during the week and on Saturday, Sokka closed up the Ice Blossom and drove the big truck to move the pieces she couldn’t break down. In the evening, as she washed away their sore muscles, they all sat at Katara’s kitchen table and shared the various cartons of take out.

They ate by candlelight as the electric company had not switched over her account like she asked.

It was awkward for more than that, as they all knew what the next day was.

Katara’s summer was over, though there was still a week left before her classes began. All of them were about to head up to the North Pole for the Avatar’s debut and, even worse, the Fire Lord was coming along. 

They slept over and in the morning, they went together to the airport. Despite the impending three day ordeal, their luggage was light. All of their fancy attire would already be there and waiting for them.

Flying to the North Pole was a lot easier for Katara, mostly due to the fact that they boarded a private plane. Iroh met them at the airport, coordinating with Zuko about when they would be meeting up with Azula and the Fire Lord. 

The thought that she would soon be face to face with the man behind her mother’s death was, for the lack of a better word, odd. The degrees of separation between the Fire Lord’s order and Kya’s death passed through so many people, it was difficult for Katara to connect the two. Still, having to meet him made her feel queasy.

Everything was moving so fast, and Katara took her first breath of the day on the plane. It was as if the past few weeks had swept by her in a gust of wind. Her head spinning, Katara gripped her armrests and tried to focus on the small porthole window. 

Hopefully the next five days would pass quickly and without incident. 

Multiple cars were parked on the tarmac and their plane taxied slowly over to them. A stairway was wheeled over and as the door to the plane opened, the cars similarly opened. Most of them were guards, but Hakoda stepped out of one, smoothing down the sleeves of his parka. 

“Hey, there they are!” Hakoda greeted as Sokka and Suki emerged from the plane. “Let me see my soon to be daughter-in-law!” 

Katara followed after them and watched as Suki hugged her father. She hesitated before walking over and was distracted by a loud calling. Looking around, Katara finally peered upward, shielding her eyes from the sun still clinging to the horizon.

A Sky Bison banked and landed in a turn, facing the rest of them and stomping some of its tree trunk legs. 

“Hi Katara!” Rohan’s voice bellowed from over the Sky Bison’s head. There was a flurry of orange as multiple people jumped down using their airbending. 

Still breathing, Katara smiled. It didn’t seem likely that the time would pass slowly now.

* * *

It was dark when Zuko found her.

A dinner was being held for just the guests of honor, and drinks were being served. The Avatar was in conversation with Arnook and Tenzin, while the Fire Lord was standing with her father, Iroh, and Azula. It was too much and, with dinner still yet to be called, she had to escape. 

It was the end of summer, so the North Pole was heading quickly into the dark season. The sun was only up for a few hours and lingered at the horizons, but evening fell quickly. So it wasn’t surprising that Katara stood in twinkling darkness before suppertime.

“I am not used to it being this dark but not feeling tired.” Zuko said as he walked up to her. Most of the building was made of wood and stone, but the balcony was pure ice. Zuko looked uneasy as he stepped on it, despite the grit the architect had added.

“It’s worse when the sun doesn’t go down at all. My bending is all out of wack then.” Katara replied. 

“Sounds like Firebender perfection.”

“Don’t like the moon?”

“I prefer the ocean.” 

Katara rolled her eyes and turned, crossing her arms on the railing just as Zuko stood next to her. He, like every other Firebender that came to the Poles, was dressed lightly. It was a mark of weakness if they needed arctic clothing, and while Katara understood that their inner fire kept them warm, it also greatly annoyed her. 

It was as if they were saying they were better suited to living in her home than she was. 

“So the Avatar seems nice?” Zuko offered. Katara glanced back briefly and nodded.

“She is. She definitely seems interested in being your friend.” She said.

“It surprised me too. I wasn’t prepared for her to get political so quickly.” Zuko replied. “But she wants Azula to teach her firebending.”

“You’re kidding!” Katara scoffed and Zuko smiled.

“It makes sense. If she cozies up to me, it gives me a leg-up on the global stage. But by having Azula be her teacher, she doesn’t risk ticking off my father too much.” He explained.

“About him…”

“What?”

“Does he always look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like he has a rod jammed up his backside but instead of taking it out, he just gets offended that you haven’t impaled yourself?”

A laugh burst from Zuko and he quickly covered his mouth.

“That is definitely one way to put it.” He said.

“I can find other ways.” Katara offered and Zuko chuckled.

“I’d rather you not.” He said. 

They stood in silence, looking out over the snowy courtyard. Everywhere she looked was snow and ice. With no humidity, the lampposts and streetlights didn’t glow, but stood like beacons of crisp white brilliance. The snow and ice itself glowed, coloring the light blue. 

When it got truly dark, people would begin to carry around lanterns that were as old as their tribe. 

“I hate being here.” Katara said suddenly and Zuko faced her.

“As in tonight or just in general?” He asked.

“In general.” She shook her head and tucked some of her hair behind an ear. “It reminds me of horrible things, yet I spend all of my time needing to go to the Oasis.”

“Then let’s go.” Zuko said.

“And skip dinner?” Katara asked.

“Let’s cause a scandal. I don’t really want to eat with my father.” He replied. Smiling, Katara took his hand.

“We can be quick.” She said and pulled up a massive ice ramp from the snow on the ground.

Katara raced them both around the palace and to the high walls that guarded the Oasis. Out of respect, Zuko insisted they use the door and the guards let them pass. It was going to be hard to deny Katara entry when she harbored a link with one of the spirits being guarded. 

Zuko seemed in awe of the place and Katara watched peacefully as he walked around. She went to the pond and sat down, not looking at the fish beside her but neither was she ignoring them. 

After marveling at the flora, Zuko walked to her and sat next to her. 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Calm.” Katara said with a smile. She then grinned and leaned toward him.

“Want to see something weird?” She asked. Zuko only nodded and Katara sat back, putting her hand into the pond. 

She couldn’t see it, but the look on Zuko’s face told her what was happening. 

“Whenever my link to La is active, my hair turns black.” She said.

“But at the beach-” Zuko started, still staring at her hair.

“It was brief and my hair was wet, you wouldn’t have noticed it.” She said and then turned to look at the fish. As they swam by, Katara put out her hand and let them pass under. Their scales felt like silk. 

It was while she looked down that she saw the reflection of the sky.

“Zuko.” She said with a gasp and looked up, pointing as she did.

Green light spilled over the dark sky like trickles of water. The lines themselves also bled upward, illuminating a three dimensional space that made the vast sky a maw of darkness. The lights shimmered and Katara turned, lying on her back to watch them. Zuko joined her on the grass, his hands under his head.

“Now that is cool.” He said.

“Everything is so beautiful here, I wish I was happier.” Katara murmured.

“Are you not happy?” Zuko asked.

“I am, right now.” She said and turned her face. She was looking at Zuko’s scar and felt impelled to reach out. His eye fluttered, but he didn’t move away and Katara lightly touched the burn. At her touch, he closed his eyes and Katara rolled onto her side.

“I think here, of all places, I could heal you.” She whispered.

Zuko smiled.

“No. Right now, I’m happy too.” He said. 

Katara took back her hand and leaned over as he opened his eyes. Zuko reached up with one hand, putting on the back of her head as she dipped in to kiss him. As her lips met his, she turned herself, and he sat up, holding her. They curled around each other as Katara ended up with her arms around his neck; his wrapped around her middle. 

As they broke apart, Katara felt her arms pull against him and he pushed her up. 

“We should probably go to dinner.” He murmured. 

Sighing, Katara rested her forehead against his.

“Fine.” She put down an arm and pushed herself up, allowing Zuko to stand. 

“May I escort you, your Highness?” He asked, offering his arm. 

Katara only stuck out her tongue before linking her arm with his.


	22. Counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is Best Brother

After dinner, Katara retreated to her rooms and put on her pajamas. While brushing her teeth, she examined her skin in the clear mirror above the ice sink. When she had first arrived in the North Pole, it was before she had been invited down into the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se, and she had marveled over the crystalline structure of the ice. But now, having traveled the world over, all she saw were pieces stolen and cobbled together in every nation’s architecture. There was nothing wrong with a little inspiration, but it had wounded Katara’s pride to see something she had claimed for her own have its origin in a faraway place.

Between jet lag and the darkness hindering her own internal clock, Katara was restless after preparing for bed. She walked out onto her balcony and watched the green ribbons shimmer over the oasis. This was going to be her home and she tried to feel something for it.

It had everything she wanted. Strong walls to protect her people, an opulence that she used to dream of, and a connection to her family. During dinner, she had watched as her father talked with a woman and saw a familiar look in his eye. Gran-Gran lived here, now, with Pakku, coming back full circle in her life. Sokka might only visit, but her family was settling down here in the North Pole. 

But it felt more like getting stuck in permafrost than putting down roots to her. 

“Yo.” Sokka said from just behind her. Katara jumped and glared at him as he walked up.

“You scared me!” She snapped.

“I knocked, but I guess you can’t hear me out here.”

“I guess not.”

Sokka stepped up to the railing, standing next to her, and they both looked out at the spirit lights. They stood together quietly and, after a moment, Katara leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. 

The North Pole had been brutal. Everyone was excited at their arrival; no one in the North Pole knew that the South Pole was still surviving. When they were told that their parents weren’t there, Pakku himself had promised to help teach Katara before sending them out into the world. Anything for Kanna, he said.

While they stayed there, Sokka and Katara lived in the palace. They both got to know Princess Yue fairly well, but Sokka fell in love. 

It had devastated him when she sacrificed herself for Tui. 

“How are you doing?” Katara asked, rolling her head back a bit to look up at him.

“I’m alright. It’s been a long time.” He said. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“Do you think dad is moving on?” 

“Are you talking about Malina?” 

“Is that her name?” 

Sokka shrugged, bouncing Katara’s head until she stood up. 

“How does it feel being the only one without a tragic love story?” Sokka questioned.

“I think I might be getting one.” She muttered and draped herself over the balcony rail. 

“Are you in love with Zuko?” He asked.

For some reason, Katara suddenly felt like crying and her throat tightened. “I really like him, Sokka.” 

“He’s a good guy.” Sokka replied and put his arm on Katara’s head. 

“I don’t think we’re good for each other.” She admitted. Sokka’s hand hung in her face and she saw thin scars on his palm. 

“How’s that?” He asked.

“We’re total opposites.”

“Katara, you’re whole life is filled with opposites. Your _bending_ is based on opposites.” Sokka scoffed. 

Shaking off his arm, Katara stood up again.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I mean that opposites aren’t always contradictions. Yue is the moon, she pulls. You are the ocean and you push. That’s what keeps the tides going and we won’t even get into what a big deal that is for our planet. Plus, look at you and me.”

“What about us?”

“We came from the same womb. I’m male, you’re female. I’m a non-Bender, you’re a Waterbender. But we’re still the children of Kya. We are opposites but we are siblings. We are one thing.” 

“Fire and water are a little more extreme than that Sokka.”

“What about a soldier and a healer?”

Katara paused and looked away. 

“I’m having enough trouble with that as it is.” She mumbled.

“Katara, sometimes it’s not about being a counter to something, but a counterpart. It’s about the pieces of you that make up who you are. And for as fiery as Zuko is, you two have more in common than not.” 

“You mean the fact that we both have dead moms and are royalty?” Katara snorted. “Then you have just as much in common.”

“Katara, if you’re going to be a brat about this then I can’t help.” Sokka retorted.

“I’m not being a brat.”

“You are. I’ve had to deal with you for your entire life.” Sokka put his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the face. “I mean that you both are more than willing to break yourself apart for the people you love. And if you love each other, maybe you’ll finally have someone to keep you in one piece.”

Katara’s eyes watered and she wiped them quickly.

“Harmony comes from opposites working together, not from sameness.” Sokka added softly.

Katara nodded and Sokka pulled her close, hugging her tightly. 

“You know what I really hate about the North Pole?” He whispered into her ear.

Katara sniffed. “What?”

“No penguins. Can’t go sledding.” Sokka replied.

Katara laughed and closed her eyes, holding onto the back of Sokka’s shirt. Together they just breathed.


	23. Avatar Thuy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thuy finds out more about the war, and how to get into Katara's good graces.
> 
> References to the Kyoshi novels!

“Spirits, I should never have asked you.” Thuy muttered as she rounded another corner. 

“It’s not my fault you can’t follow directions.” His tone was so irritating, Thuy had to stop, squeeze her eyes shut, and count to ten.

“Kuruk. You haven’t been GIVING me directions!” Thuy hissed.

“I told you to take a left after the scholar’s hall.” Kuruk snapped in reply.

“It was just another empty room. They’re all empty rooms!” Thuy shouted in exasperation. With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s really not that hard.” Kuruk said sullenly.

“I’ve never been to the North Pole before.” Thuy said.

“No. Because you were born in a swamp.” Kuruk snorted and Thuy felt her shoulders fall as her anger left her in a rush.

“A swamp. The most powerful Waterbender since me is born in a disgusting-”

“You mean since Master Katara.” Thuy interrupted, now continuing down the hall.

“Excuse me?” Kuruk asked, his voice dripping with disdain. Thuy smiled to herself.

“Master Katara surpassed you when she was my age, and you were the Avatar.” She said.

“That girl-”

“-is twice the Bender you were, yes.” Thuy finished for him. “It’s a good thing you were the Avatar because you certainly weren’t going to make a name for yourself as a Waterbender.”

“Why you-”

“Goodbye Kuruk.” Thuy said sharply before severing her connection.

It had been nice as a child when she talked to Aang. He had been a grandfather and was very easy to talk to. Thuy wasn’t overly fond of Roku, but that was mostly because he was a bit stiff. Kyoshi was fantastic, which made it all the worse when Kuruk turned out to be so. Bad.

Still feeling smug, Thuy meandered for a bit longer in the halls. It was a long standing habit that when it got a little too people-y, she’d disappear. But this wasn’t the Swamp, where she could never get lost. The North Pole palace was just a series of buildings erupting from the ice around the important open spaces, like the dining hall. All she needed was a quiet space to process things, but so far every room she found was too big.

And she really didn’t want to be found before she was ready.

It had been her choice to come forward, and she told her parents she was fine leaving the Swamp for this debut, but nothing had been fine. Being so far from her roots made her feel raw and exposed. Plus, finally meeting her heroes in the flesh did not go as well as she had hoped. 

Sadness drowned out her smug pride as Thuy recalled Katara’s stony look when they were introduced. Zuko had been much kinder, but in a polite, political sort of way. And Katara had been the one Thuy wanted to meet the most; seeing her so cold was like grabbing the blade of a knife. 

“Avatar Thuy?” A voice called out in stunned surprise.

With a jump, Thuy turned around. It was one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

“Oh, um, Suki?” Thuy asked, trying to remember her name. The smile told her she was right.

“Were you looking for something?” Suki asked as she got closer.

“No.” Thuy said, shaking her head. “I just needed to take a break.”

Suki examined her for a second and then gave her a softer smile.

“Well, we’re close to my room. Come on.” She said.

Thuy looked at her in alarm. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I’m a Kyoshi Warrior afterall, so how could I offer anything else?” Suki replied lightly.

Thuy looked down, tugging on her parka. 

“I’m not…” She said quietly, her voice fading into nothing. 

“But you are.” Suki said firmly, putting her hand on Thuy’s shoulder. As Thuy looked up, Suki gestured with a tilt of her head.

“Come on.” She said. Leading the way, Suki guided Thuy further down the hall and into a room. It was small, as most of the common sleeping quarters were, but it was still well decorated. When they walked in, a vent somewhere in the ceiling clicked on and Thuy felt a cloud of warm air fall down the back of her neck. 

“I don’t know how it all stays frozen.” Thuy said.

Suki paused, looking around, and shrugged.

“It must be sea ice. I can’t imagine fresh water holding up this way.” She said.

Thuy stared at one wall, tapping her lip.

“Don’t lick the wall.” Suki said suddenly and Thuy turned quickly.

“I wasn’t!” She blurted and Suki chuckled. 

“That’s just the first thing I’d expect Sokka to do.” She replied.

Suki moved around the room and Thuy stood still, watching her. The Kyoshi Warrior was not a very big woman; Thuy was only fourteen and already as tall.

“You know that doesn’t matter.” Kyoshi’s voice rippled up in Thuy’s mind, and she blushed. 

“You’re engaged to Sokka, right?” Thuy asked. Suki, stopping at a large wardrobe, nodded.

“Yeah.” She said, sounding wistful, and a smile curled up the corners of her mouth. 

“So, do you know Master Katara?” Thuy questioned.

Suki pulled open the doors of the wardrobe and looked over at her.

“Of course. We spent a lot of time together in the war.” She answered. As she leaned into the wardrobe, Thuy looked down, tugging on her parka again. 

“Does she hate me?” Thuy asked.

Suki didn’t reply, but Thuy kept her eyes down. She heard the wardrobe shut and felt the air sway as Suki walked back over. 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Suki said. 

Thuy looked up and saw Suki holding a bunch of green fabric.

“What’s that?” Thuy asked, scrutinizing the fabric.

“They’re your robes.” Suki said, shaking her arms out to get Thuy to take them.

“My robes?” Thuy, stunned, took the robes automatically. They were heavy and Thuy took in a sharp breath.

“There was supposed to be a whole thing.” Suki said, waving a hand dismissively. “But that’s not how we do things.” 

“But I haven’t trained!” Thuy said in a panicked rush. 

“You are Avatar Kyoshi, so they’re yours by right. If you want to train, I would be happy to make you, Thuy, a Kyoshi Warrior.” Suki replied.

“But I’m.” Thuy choked on her words, gripping the robes tightly. It was too much, and she started to cry.

Suki looked sad as she sighed.

“I know I’m going to say the wrong thing because I’ve never, you know, dealt with something like this before.” She started as Thuy sat down, burying her face in the robes.

Crouching down, Suki put her hand on Thuy’s back, lightly rubbing the space between her shuddering shoulders.

“The Warriors are traditionally a sisterhood, yes, but anybody can wear the robes and wield the fans.” Suki said. 

Thuy’s heart broke in her chest and she cried harder. Still, as Suki sat down and gathered Thuy in her arms, she leaned into the embrace.

“But that’s not what I’m trying to say. The point is, the robes don’t care about the shape of the body. You are a woman. You belong in the sisterhood exactly as you are.” Suki continued.

Thuy’s crying lessened, but she remained curled against Suki’s side.

“Is that why you think Katara hates you?” Suki inquired gently.

Thuy shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she slowed her shuddering lungs and pulled away. Unfurling herself, Thuy laid out the robes across her legs before pressing her chilled hands against her hot, puffy face. 

“Not a lot of people know that I’m…” Thuy fought against the tightness in her throat. “Trans.” 

“I only figured it out because of your animal companion.” Suki said.

Confused, Thuy only looked at Suki, who shrugged before leaning back on her hands. 

“Avatar Aang’s companion was a male Sky Bison. Roku’s dragon was male. Kyoshi’s was female. Kuruk’s was male. Yangchen’s was female. Yadda yadda.” Suki said, looking up at the ice ceiling.

“Not a lot of people know that Mister Whiskers is a girl.” Thuy said.

“The girls are smaller and have an even number of spine ridges.”

“How do you know that?” 

“I took a single zoology class at a community college once.”

Thuy laughed as Suki rolled her head over to look at her. 

“Let’s get you dressed and you can tell me why you think why Katara hates you.” She said. 

Thuy looked up in alarm as Suki stood.

“Now?” 

“Why not? You’ve got time to kill before your next event.” 

Suki helped Thuy disrobe; she simply wasn’t used to all the layers and buttons of the arctic clothing. Seemingly more at ease with it, Suki made quick work of it all. As the cold air hit her skin, Thuy went silent, but Suki didn’t even flinch with curiosity. She only spun out the wide fabric before wrapping Thuy in the heavy expanse of emerald green. 

“When you’re all done growing, you might actually fit in Kyoshi’s robes.” Suki remarked as she tied everything up.

“Is that even allowed?” Thuy asked.

“Sure. It’s just cloth. It’s going to rot away at some point anyway, might as well get the Avatar to wear it again.” 

“Did Aang not?” 

Suki shook her head, focusing on a smaller tie. 

“I don’t think he ever wore anything other than his robes.” She answered.

Thuy went quiet as she thought. This was the first time she had actually spoken with the captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and she had already started crying. But then again, it felt like she had known the Warriors all of her life.

“Kyoshi thinks you’re a good leader.” Thuy said.

The robe slackened as Suki lost her hold on the fabric and Thuy winced.

“You talk to her?” Suki asked, her voice muted.

“I can talk to all of them, but it’s easier to speak with Aang since he was right before me.” Thuy said. 

“Well. That certainly isn’t daunting.” Suki said with a laugh, finishing her ties. 

“A lot of them are nice. Except Kuruk.” Thuy added with a growl in her tone. 

“Really? I would have thought-”

“He’s an asshole.” Thuy interrupted.

Suki snorted and moved to the wardrobe.

“Not surprising. I mean, have you talked to some of the people around here?” She asked.

“Sokka and Master Katara are different.” Thuy said.

“Well, they’re from the South Pole.” Suki replied. 

“Can you tell me about them?” Thuy questioned.

Suki turned, holding a wooden box, and smiled.

“I’ll be doing your makeup so you won’t be able to talk. I guess I can keep you entertained.” She replied and walked back. 

Thuy noticed how Suki moved and was struck by it. For how small and physically feminine Suki was, she still moved with strong, sure steps. She walked like a man that had been trained to move delicately. 

Kyoshi had spoken of course about her training. How her mother’s fans had ended up in a man’s hands. How her large feet had traced their own steps through her mother’s faded footprints. There was masculine and feminine in everything a Kyoshi Warrior did. Life was a woman’s gift, and death was a man’s burden, but a Kyoshi Warrior stood as a protector and a fighter. They wore robes like a scholar with their faces painted like the finest courtly dancers. They were never just one thing, because a Warrior had to become one made of many.

Suki gestured for Thuy to kneel on one of the floor cushions and she did so while Suki unpacked the wooden box on a low table. 

“I’ll tell you the story of how we first met.” She said, bringing over ancient clay pots and brushes.

* * *

Suki held her basket low at her hip as she casually looked over the meager items at the stall. From the corner of her eye she marked three other Warriors taking their positions at other stalls. They had been watching this dock for weeks, waiting for the right moment to take one of the ships, but nothing had come in. 

The colony here was established purely to support the blockade. It dealt in fuel and rations, not bothering to create anything more human for the inhabitants. A single bar and pavilion served as cultural entertainment, but they were mostly utilized to numb the sailors and broadcast imperial propaganda. 

Then they got word that a ship was pulling in to transport prisoners. Two blockade runners, nothing new. A few of those trickled in every season, or so the colonists said. 

Hopefully the banality meant that it was a lightly armed ship that was mooring. 

But as the figures descended the gangplank, Suki froze. 

Water Tribe, their parkas reminding her painfully of home. A young man and woman, close to her own age. Both of them beautiful in their absolute rage. 

“Aw, poor things. Probably starving and trying to find some food.” The woman behind the stall remarked. 

“The rats should be used to the ice.” A man said, making Suki frown. “They should know better than to mess with the imperial ships.” 

“Hush! They’re probably orphans.” The woman remarked sharply. 

“And? I heard they leave their babes on the ice to hunt like animals.” The man replied. 

“Just this today.” Suki said, taking the woman’s attention as she handed over a couple of coins. 

“Thank you dearie.” The woman replied and Suki waved before walking off. 

She had to get on that ship. 

There was not a lot of cover for the Warriors to hide in around the town. Fire Nation policy was to raze the surrounding area and fortify it, leaving nothing to chance. Outside of the rusting metal walls were the sparse grazing grounds and rocky farms. She and a small clutch of Warriors were sleeping in a barn while the others were further away from the guarded perimeter. 

This port was sloppy, which is why Suki had picked it, but it was sloppy because it was difficult to move unseen. 

“The captain is staying in town for a few days. He expects summons from the governor.” Ji-won said as Suki sat back in a hay pile. 

“And why does he think that?” She asked.

“One of the prisoners he brought in is a Waterbender.” Ji-won said. The other women stilled, their surprise registering quietly in their minds.

Suki frowned.

“The Avatar?” She asked.

“He’s saying so.” Ji-won answered.

“Probably why they’re still alive.” Song interjected.

“Suki, we can’t let them take the Avatar.” Ji-won pressed. 

Suki frowned harder but didn’t reply.

“Suki.” Ji-won said and Suki glared at her.

“I know.” She snapped. Then, with a sigh, she rubbed her eyes. “We just don’t have the fans for a full assault.” 

“But the Avatar can help us.” Ji-won said, her voice breathy with anticipation. 

“We don’t know if the Bender is the Avatar. They could just be a Waterbender.” Suki said, looking pointedly at every woman there.

“But there’s a chance.” Song said softly. 

“Avatar Aang died only a few years ago. The Avatar would only be a child, and even the girl looked at least my age.” Suki pointed out. 

“If that was Avatar Aang.” Ji-won started and Suki leaned forward, pointing at her.

“Don’t start with that conspiracy. That’s gotten a lot of people killed.” Suki said sharply. 

Ji-won looked away and Suki sighed again.

“More importantly, we can’t let another Waterbender die. It’s our job to keep the balance when the Avatar isn’t around.” She went on. 

It was an oath they all took. By taking on Kyoshi’s name, by becoming her when they wore the uniform, they swore to uphold her responsibilities as the Avatar. Even lacking any bending ability, they worked to protect the balance as Kyoshi. 

“So we rescue them?” Song asked.

“Yes. And we have to move tonight. We don’t know what they’re going to do to them.” Suki said.

“I’ll send a message to the others.” Ji-won said.

“Alright ladies, finish eating then suit up.” Suki said, looking around. “We have a ship to take.”

Knowing that they weren’t going to be leaving through the gate, the Kyoshi Warriors didn’t need to deal much with stealth. The moon was shrouded in clouds and only their white faces barely caught in flood lights lining the wall. The guardhouse on the northern side was lightly manned, so Suki went in and dispatched the few men sleeping inside. 

Weeks of observation told her what she needed. What keycards could open doors and which locks could be cut with a fan. The reliance on technology only went so far when the intruders were ready for a fight. Alarms were tripped, but military protocol would be followed. The Fire Nation was nothing if not thorough. 

Heading south, the Kyoshi Warriors darted through residential lanes and alleys. A curfew meant they didn’t need to hide from people, but it did mean that the streets were monitored. 

Still, it was a cloudy night and this was a sloppy port. 

The actual jail was a bit tricker. Suki didn’t have a layout of the building, having made it a point not to get arrested. 

But all she had to do was get in. 

All of the windows of the low building were barred and there were only two doors. The back was sealed off; the only latch being on the interior side. 

Taking their positions across the street, hiding in the padded shadows, Suki examined the front door. The one small window at the front was illuminated with bright fluorescent light. There was nothing to signal that anyone knew about the dead guards in the north, or that they were leaving to attend to it. 

“I need a bucket of water.” Suki said. A Warrior disappeared without a word and the others waited.

“We push our way in and get the water as far back as possible. There should only be holding cells, and if we get the water to the Bender, we might be able to do this.” Suki explained.

“Wouldn’t there be the plumbing?” A Warrior asked.

“We should assume they’ve turned off the water.” Suki replied. 

The sound of sloshing water came up to her side and Suki took a deep breath.

“Go.” She said.

And they went.

Front door was a bottleneck and Suki went first. Fans blocked the first assault of fire but the guns were certainly next. One fan left her hand and caught a guard in his neck. Disarming was not an option tonight. 

The others broke in behind her, sweeping out to encompass the few in the lobby. A klaxon went off and the lights snapped off, with the low emergency floor lights coming on shortly after. The noise became a metronome and the Warriors pushed forward. The water bucket was tossed like a ball, playing keep away from the armed guards. Suki was able to retrieve her stained fan and she sliced open the lock to the back room. 

It was a small building and they quickly filled the space. Three holding cells were simple spaces walled with bars. 

And the water bucket when tumbling end over end toward them. 

Immediately, Suki watched as the young woman gathered the water in her arms like so much washing. A thick whip lashed out at the bars and pieces slid slowly before clattering to the floor. 

Ice made quick work of the fight, but then the pair disappeared through the backdoor.

“Don’t lose them!” Suki called out and the Warriors darted out the back door after them. 

Marking the wounded, Suki sent them out toward the ship, to watch it and keep it from leaving. Then she went after the Water Tribals.

“Katara, you don’t know where you’re going!” The young man called out in the darkness. 

Suki seized on that, running faster to close the distance.

“Please! Let us help!” She yelled recklessly into the darkness.

“Katara, stop!” The young man demanded. 

The Waterbender stopped, turning sharply and pulling up a wall of ice spikes, pointed directly at the pursuing Kyoshi Warriors.

“We’re on your side!” Suki said as she pulled up short, skidding on the broken concrete alley. 

“Why did you help us?” The young woman, Katara, asked.

“We’re the Kyoshi Warriors, that’s what we’re supposed to do.” Suki said.

“I don’t know what that is.” Katara retorted. “How do I know you’re not one of them?” 

“Suki, there’s activity at the harbor.” Ji-won said. “We have to go.”

“Come with us.” Suki pleaded. “We’re taking a ship to fight.” 

Katara looked at her companion and he nodded.

“Fine.” Katara said, melting the ice back into water and pulling it around her hands. “Let’s go.”

Having a Waterbender at a harbor proved useful and they took the ship easily. They only had to sail it up a short way to gather the rest of the Warriors before heading into the open sea. As soon as the port left their vision, Katara collapsed on the deck. The young man, who turned out to be her brother, laid her head in his lap. 

“Is she?” Suki started cautiously. 

“She’s exhausted.” The brother said and then looked up. “I’m Sokka.”

“Suki.” 

“Thanks for rescuing us Suki.” Sokka said, turning back to Katara and brushing her hair out of her face. The gesture warmed Suki’s heart and she turned away. 

“Of course.” Suki replied curtly.

“Katara is thankful too. She’ll be better in the morning.” Sokka said. 

“It must’ve been hard.” Suki commented.

“You have no idea.” Sokka murmured. Something in his tone kept Suki from replying and she only watched them for a moment. Turning away, she went to find the captain’s quarters. 

* * *

“We travelled with them for a few weeks and then separated when we went to go join the Earth Kingdom army.” Suki concluded.

“When did you fall in love with Sokka?” Thuy asked. Suki chuckled as she packed up the box.

“Aren’t you a romantic?” She quipped and Thuy smiled sheepishly. 

“Let’s see, I knew I was in love when we were in the Fire Nation. Katara was so different after the North Pole and she hated the Fire Nation, but Sokka was trying to find something human in it all. None of us were happy when he went off with Piandao for training, especially Katara, but it made me realize that there was going to be a life after the war. And I wanted my life to be with him.” Suki explained. 

“So will Katara like me eventually?” Thuy asked.

“I think she’ll like you a lot sooner than eventually.” Suki turned and examined her handiwork, nodding with a proud smile. 

“I’m going to grab a camera, hold on.” She said and, before Thuy could reply, bolted out of the room. 

Thuy sputtered as the door shut and she was alone. Now she really regretted leaving Mister Whiskers back in the heated nest. 

“How does it feel?” Kyoshi asked so suddenly that Thuy jumped.

“Heavy.” Thuy remarked and Kyoshi laughed. 

“The new recruits often said the same thing.” She said. 

“I like Suki.” Thuy said, changing subjects.

“As do I. And she picked a strong partner.” Kyoshi added. 

“They all went through a lot.”

“All who serve in war must give everything.”

“And Suki said that the Warriors act in the Avatar’s stead.”

“They do.”

“So what do they need me for?” 

“You’re the Avatar.” Kyoshi said matter of factly. 

“But what does that even mean anymore? Aang told me about the White Lotus, they don’t even need me for Spirit stuff and I wasn’t needed to end this war!” Thuy balked. 

“There will be challenges only the Avatar can face.” Kyoshi stated.

“Or they just get eaten by Spirits.” Thuy muttered.

Kyoshi was silent and Thuy winced.

“Sorry.” She said. 

“Yun was a good man, and didn’t deserve Jianzhu’s treachery. Nor did Kuruk deserve his fate.” Kyoshi said evenly.

“He mocked the Spirits!” Thuy retorted.

“If you believe someone can ever do something to deserve ill treatment, does that mean you deserve yours?” Kyoshi asked.

“What?”

“When you begin to believe that all people deserve to be treated well, you will have to face that that includes you.” 

“I-” Thuy started but was interrupted as the door opened again. 

“Hey Suki.” Sokka greeted as he stepped into the room, pushing the door shut with his foot.

“Actually-” Thuy started, trying to rise but catching herself on the robes.

Sokka’s eyes widened briefly before he threw himself down on the floor cushions next to her.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize anybody had to be in uniform for this.” He said.

“Er.” Thuy stammered, sitting back down and looking away.

“Song?” Sokka asked. 

Thuy faced him, confused.

“Shoot. I know you all do your makeup differently, but your’s looks just like Suki’s.” Sokka propped his head up as he laid on his side, tilting his head to examine her face. “But like, a reflection or something.”

“She…” Thuy looked down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Did my makeup.”

“Oh you’re one of the new warriors!” Sokka pushed himself up quickly.

“I’m not-” Thuy held up her hands in alarm but Sokka made a dismissive sound and waved her away.

“Sorry about barging in here. I was just looking for Suki; do you know where she is?” He asked.

“She went to get a camera.” Thuy said softly.

“Oh wow! Is this your first time all done up?” Sokka asked and clapped as Thuy nodded.

“Congratulations!” He said enthusiastically and Thuy felt her cheeks burn. 

“Are you excited about meeting the Avatar?” He asked.

“I really wanted to meet Master Katara.” Thuy said.

“Her? Why?” Sokka asked incredulously. 

Thuy held her hands together and leaned forward excitedly. 

“Master Katara is the most amazing Waterbender in our history! She saved the world. Well,” Thuy caught herself and sat back. “So did you.”

“Are you a Water Tribal?” Sokka asked curiously. Thuy shook her head vigorously. 

“I’m from the Swamp.” She said.

“Oh, so you probably already know the Avatar.”

“We’re, acquainted.” 

“Well my sister is pretty great, but she’s also a massive grump.”

“No!” Thuy said sharply and Sokka’s eyes widened. “Master Katara is an amazing warrior and I’m sure she’s just very serious.”

“Serious?” Sokka laughed and Thuy frowned in confusion.

“Katara can’t let herself enjoy anything or else she would implode.” Sokka stated. As Thuy deflated, Sokka sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t want to tarnish your idea of her or anything, but Katara despises hero worship. Neither of us wanted to be heroes.” Sokka explained, holding the back of his neck and looking off in some distant memory. 

“She’s really kind, though. When we lost our mother, I thought she’d never be happy again.” He went on.

“If the Avatar had shown up earlier-” Thuy stopped as Sokka scoffed. He reclined again, idly scratching his leg.

“And what? We toss a toddler at the Fire Lord? You seem to be around the same age as the Avatar and I still wouldn’t let either of you get within sight of that creep.” He said and finished quickly. “No offense.”

Thuy remembered her meeting with the Fire Lord and shuddered. She did not like him, or his daughter. But at least Zuko was polite. 

“See?” Sokka said. “Katara wants to blame the Avatar because it’s easy. She doesn’t want to meet her because she knows when she does, the Avatar will be real and she’ll know it wasn’t her fault.”

“Maybe she’s right.” Thuy said.

“Come on know, aren’t you two kin? That’s no way to talk about the Avatar. I think she’s a nice girl.” Sokka said and Thuy lowered her head. 

“So will Master Katara meet with,” Thuy cut off her words. “With the Avatar?”

“We’ve got dinner tonight don’t we?” Sokka asked and Thuy looked up. 

“Katara doesn’t have it in her to hate good people. Especially not other Waterbenders. I think once they start talking, it’ll be fine.” He said.

“What would Master Katara even talk about?” Thuy asked nervously. 

Sokka shrugged. “Probably Zuko.”

“They do go off together a lot.” Thuy remarked.

“That’s what girls do with their boyfriends.” Sokka said.

“What do girls do with their boyfriends?” Suki asked and Thuy leaned back.

“Disappear for some diplomatic briefing.” Sokka answered.

“Oh, are we talking about your sister and Zuko?” Suki questioned, sounding giddy as she sat down next to Thuy.

“Who else?” Sokka quipped.

“Who knew the Avatar was a gossip?” Suki elbowed Thuy and she felt a jolt of fear. Sokka only smiled, winking casually at her. 

“Avatar Thuy was trying to argue that Katara wasn’t a grump.” He said. Thuy relaxed and felt tears sprout in her eyes. 

“Oh she totally is. That’s why she and Zuko work so well.” Suki said.

“Zuko is not a grump, he’s refined.” Sokka countered.

“Zuko is a little bitch.” Another voice said from the door and Thuy shrank. Seeing Rohan, she tried to calm down.

“Hey, that’s the Avatar’s great-grandson or something.” Sokka said and Rohan rolled their eyes. 

Roku, from somewhere deep in Thuy’s mind, grumbled. 

“Is there something you need Rohan?” Suki asked.

“I wanted to see if Thuy was up for some ice shenanigans.” Rohan asked.

“Let me take a picture really quick.” Suki said, holding up a fancy camera.

“Allow me.” Rohan said, swirling their hand. The camera lifted and Suki shook her head, but still smiled.

“Okay, everyone get together.” Rohan said. Sokka and Suki got up and pushed themselves over to flank Thuy. Rohan set up the camera and then left it floating in the air.

Darting forward, the Airbender laid across all of their laps and the shutter snapped audibly as Thuy burst out laughing. 

“Rohan! The camera!” Suki called.

“I got it.” Rohan said, rolling off and holding out their hands. As they and Suki examined the picture, Sokka nudged Thuy with his shoulder. 

“Just be happy Thuy.” He whispered. “It’s what we fought for.”

Thuy nodded, smiling.


	24. Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara decides to make a move after talking to a teenager

The debut was solely for the Avatar and Katara often found herself with time on her hands. Thuy was invited to teas and lunches with various parts of her so-called extended family. And because of it, Katara was amused by the constant rebuffing of the Fire Lord as Thuy took her appointments with Zuko or Azula, if not them both together. Small agreements were made, as Thuy agreed that she would study with Tenzin and his family. She also mentioned how pleased she would be if she were able to learn from someone so talented as Azula, which made the Fire Lord look smug. Zuko only rolled his eyes when he glanced at Katara at dinner; it was all politics. 

It was obvious then that the teenager had been kept in hiding. Her tribe had not been so foolish or backwater to risk exposure and had relied on the mysterious properties of the swamp to protect her. Someone had also been teaching her what to expect when she did emerge. Certainly they identified her early and also saw some sort of wisdom in exposing her to the rest of the world before she turned sixteen. 

Thuy from the Swamp was looking to be a very shrewd Avatar. 

The Airbenders gave it no mind. Aang’s grandchildren were more preoccupied with the ice palace itself. Ice made for an almost frictionless surface and Ikki’s fiance was a physics professor from a college near the Eastern Air Temple. It was during their experimental play that Thuy looked like a teen, her eyes wide as she watched the Airbenders effortlessly slide up walls before falling onto a bed of spun air. 

The Water Tribe members all had one lunch together, right before the debut. Katara sat down next to Thuy and across from the Avatar’s parents. 

“Have you been enjoying yourself Thuy?” Katara asked, settling her napkin over her lap.

“I have, though it’s all a bit exhausting.” Thuy answered with a strained smile. 

“I can’t imagine. I’m not really looking forward to having to deal with it myself.” Katara said. 

“I’m sure it’ll be interesting with your boyfriend.” 

“My what?”

“Aren’t you dating Prince Zuko? You keep wandering off together.” Thuy said and Katara cleared her throat.

“No, we’re not dating. Like you said, it’d be too,” Katara looked down the length of the table at the others. “Interesting.”

“I know that everyone was looking for me, during the war.” Thuy said. She paused as the serving staff came around with the first course, smiling at the older man who set down her plate.

“I know that it cost a lot of Waterbenders their lives. My tribe protected me because they hoped for a day when the world would be united.” Thuy continued and Katara looked down at the bright salad leaves and bits of pickled kelp. 

“I think that’s a lot to put on a child.” Katara remarked.

“You fought in the war when you were my age right?” Thuy asked.

Katara pierced a bit of her salad, taking a moment to eat before answering.

“That’s right.” She finally said. 

“Now that we are in a time of peace, what do you cherish the most?” Thuy questioned. 

“My freedom.”

“But your freedom to do what?”

Katara looked at Thuy, examining her face for some unknown sign. Her eyes were a seagreen and bright against her dark complexion. 

“Unfortunately, my thoughts on romance might do more harm than good.” Katara admitted.

“You know, I don’t think romance could ever do anything too horrible.” Thuy said and shook her hair. 

“And you are the Avatar.” Katara added.

Thuy laughed and jabbed at the leaves on her plate. “Right! So you should listen to me.”

After the debut, as Thuy was off being interviewed, Katara hung back in the empty reception hall. She ran her fingers over the table with the row of microphones, walking silently on the plush carpet. The rows of empty folding chairs felt like she should be waiting for something, but the partially empty bottles of water and discarded press tags on the floor meant the show was over. 

It had been a lot easier than she thought to deal with. Arnook did most of the talking and made some comments about the unification of the three tribes. Thuy demurred; there was no official authority figure of the Swamp Tribe and she knew she was too young to fill such a role. 

The press had a lot of questions for the young Avatar and Katara felt like they didn’t know why she herself was up there. So when the press conference was over, they all followed the royalty and Katara was able to hang back.

A door to the hall opened and Katara looked up, expecting to see either Sokka or Suki. Instead, Zuko ducked his head in and looked around.

“Hey. How’d it go?” He asked as he stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. Katara turned to lean against the table, shrugging her shoulders.

“Fine. It was funny to watch them try to ask Thuy why she spoke so well and not sound racist.” She said. 

Zuko walked toward her and dipped down to pick up a discarded press badge. Holding out a mimed microphone, he held the badge to his chest.

“Question for Master Katara, how do you manage to always be so cute?” He asked and held the microphone out to her. The blatant statement stunned her and Katara’s face warmed so much she could feel her ears tingle. Covering her face with her hands, she smiled as she heard Zuko chuckle. 

“Oh I see, you’re such a heavy hitter that you can’t handle the little things.” Zuko murmured and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

Katara made a whining noise and swatted at him, turning away and still trying to cover her face with her other hand. Zuko caught her free hand and kissed it, making her laugh. He then pulled on her, turning her back toward him and putting his other hand on her waist. Katara took in a small breath, placing her free hand on his shoulder. In that moment, he could have almost stepped them into a waltz. 

“You’re dodging the question.” He said. 

“Zuko.”

“Hmm?”

“I really like you.”

Zuko’s smile faded, but he didn’t look upset. It was a mixture of pure confusion, as if he had just been informed that his hair was actually purple. 

“You do?” He asked.

“That usually goes along with the kissing.” 

“Okay well,” He stammered and Katara laughed. “I knew you found me attractive.” He then furrowed his brow before adding, “Somehow.” 

Zuko relaxed his grip on her hand and she put both of her arms over his shoulders while he held her about the waist. 

“Well there is that. But I also like you, as a person. Romantically.” Katara stated firmly. 

“So what does that mean?” Zuko asked.

“That means that if you like me romantically back, I want to get to know you.” She replied.

“Ah.”

“The Avatar told me to do so.”

Zuko smiled and spun her into a dip. Katara squealed as she tightened her hold and he smiled down at her.

“Well, if listening to the Avatar was god enough for Sozin, who am I to disagree?” He asked. He kissed her and Katara felt her body relax. Zuko held her fast, not in fear of dropping her but simply because he wanted to hold her. And Katara finally let herself be held. 

This was the sort of moment she cherished.

This was what she had fought for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, I'm obsessed with my She-Ra OTP right now and that is taking up A LOT of brain space. I'm still going to be doing Zutara month, but "Summer Camp" and "Lost" (Days 21 & 22 respectively) are being combined into one post. That will drop on the 22nd. I love you and thank you for reading!


	25. Summer Camp and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko get lost

On the first day of classes, Katara was already looking forward to the first break. Someone had recognized her from the debut and people were hounding her between lectures. Even in the halls with more than a hundred students, she could hear her name whispered among the ducked heads. Inevitably, someone near her would check their phone and their head would whip around, settling on her for a second before typing a furious reply.

Armistice Day was two weeks into the first semester, which would at least give her a long weekend.

However, when she tried to find something to do, nothing seemed to come together. After taking off so much time, Sokka was adamant about keeping the shop open. Especially, as he reminded her, now that he had to save for a wedding.

Rohan was traveling with Thuy to Gaoling. The Beifongs - who had worked with Avatar Kuruk’s companions - had a daughter that was a professional fighter. On the one hand, it was assumed that such a wealthy and well-connected family like the Beifongs would be the ones to teach the new Avatar if they had the ability. On the other, Rohan knew it was because Thuy’s unusual upbringing was the perfect match for the fact that Toph Beifong was blind and undefeated.

“So does that mean you’re going to be Thuy’s airbending instructor?” Katara asked as she screen chatted with them while in bed. “I mean, you’re plenty unusual.”

“Unfortunately, Pop is pretty insistent that she have some sort of reasonable and level-headed teacher. So Jinora is doing it.” Rohan said.

“Has her firebending-”

“AZULA.” They interrupted and Katara dropped her phone as she fumbled. Diving for it, she fell off her bed.

“Azula will teach her?” She asked, popping up onto her knees. Rohan nodded vigorously.

“Now, none of this is being confirmed in the press at the moment. But someone leaked our travel plans to the Fire Nation.” They answered.

“You’re going to the Fire Nation with her?”

“Yeah, I’m like her guide for a minute until she finds her group.”

“Hmmm.” Katara rested her head on her bead, staring up at the ceiling. It might be interesting to go travel the world with the Avatar. Maybe in another life.

“Hey, I gotta go, but chat soon? Unless you’ll be elbow deep in some guy’s guts.” Rohan said and Katara looked down at her scream, grimacing.

“I _told_ you-”

“I know, I know. Class work first, cutting up people later.” Rohan flashed a quick grin and Katara sighed. “Say hi to your brother for me.”

They ended the call and Katara pushed herself up, stretching her arms over her head. She could study, go over her anatomy notes one more time, but her head just wasn’t in the right place. Laying back down on her bed, she pulled up the info page on Toph Beifong. She was only a little younger than Katara, but was a bit on the small side. Watching the recommended video, Katara guffawed loudly as she watched the woman launch a man twice her size into the stands.

This was exactly the thing Sokka was into. Hopefully as Queen of the Water Tribes, she could get the Avatar to introduce them.

Sighing, Katara dropped her phone onto her chest and put her hands over her eyes. She had to think about something happy.

Her thoughts for years had circled around being a physician. She wanted to go home to be a village doctor, spending her days assisting births and treating ailments. Katara fantasized about being a hero not for the destruction she wrought, but for ending the regular tuberculosis that plagued the tribes. Murdering viruses was much easier to swallow than the human body count that haunted her.

But now that was being taken away from her. Arnook had, for all of her attempts to avoid it, gotten her alone. He expounded on her the importance of her position, the necessary responsibility she needed to take for her people. She would be an icon of strength, of prosperity, and would be able to keep all three tribes safe.

Because Thuy was still vulnerable, and didn’t Katara want to save her from the same fate of losing her home and her mother?

Thuy was capable for her age. She had told Katara that Avatar Aang came to her first when she was at the heart of the swamp. A massive tree, that was simultaneously all of the trees in the swamp, was where she went to hide from her noisy family. It was there she meditated and found how the tree was connected to all things, and how she was connected to all things through it.

It was then that Aang found her, and taught six-year-old Thuy hilarious things to do with mud. It didn’t even strike her that she was earthbending.

Thuy explained that all of the elements were connected to each other, and that the Avatar was the heart of that forest. All she wanted, she said while they looked over the group of Avatar descendants, was that everyone would find their commonality and be able to celebrate their differences.

“Like how fire and water both flow so beautifully.” Thuy had added.

Katara rolled her eyes just as she had then.

There was a certain romantic aspect to fire and water. And steam could be pretty, but more often than not it just scalded people who got too close.

Her phone started to ring and Katara picked it up.

“Well speak of the hogmonkey.” She said as Zuko’s face showed up.

“You were talking about me?” He asked.

“Tangentially thinking about.” Katara said and then sat up. “Hey, I never got to ask, what did you think of Thuy?”

“She was nice. She said I looked like I belonged at the North Pole.” Zuko answered and Katara snorted.

“I think that brat is trying to set us up.” She said.

“Girls at that age are wild.”

“I wouldn’t know. _I_ was getting ready to fight my way through Fire Nation territory.”

“And Azula was leading a hit squad against me so I think you’re going to need to take your trauma card elsewhere _ma’am_.”

Katara laughed, shaking her head.

“A little birdie told me that Azula is going to be teaching the Avatar firebending.” She said.

“Oh yeah? Did that little birdie also mention that they were the one to spill the beans to the press? I swear, Rohan can’t keep a secret to save their life.” Zuko said. Katara chuckled again and looked at Zuko’s face.

“If you had been a normal teenager, what do you think you would have done at her age?”

Zuko let out a breath and looked off into the distance as he thought.

“If I were normal, my mother would still be around. And.” He suddenly smiled and rubbed his eye with his hand before pushing his hair back. “Okay, so in my mother’s village, there’s this theater camp that runs in the summer.”

“No way.” Katara said, her voice breathy in astonishment. “Zuko, you are such a _nerd_!”

“I can’t help it! You saw my father, I inherited the drama!” He retorted and they both laughed.

When they settled, Katara lifted the phone high above her face.

“Have you ever gone to your mother’s village?” She asked. Zuko looked thoughtful, which made her feel better for asking.

“Once. After the war but before I was recalled.” He said. “It’s nice but homely and made me realize that I could never not be rich now.”

“You’re soft.”

“I’m so _weak_ Katara you don’t even _understand_.”

As they laughed, Katara saw him smile at her.

“You have off on Armistice Day right?” He asked.

Katara nodded.

“Why don’t we go to Hira’a? The tourist season ends there really early and the people there don’t mind me so much since I’m Ursa’s son.”

“Are we going to go to summer camp?” She asked.

“Maybe we can tangentially think about it.” Zuko replied.

Katara focused on her schoolwork during the week prior to leaving. She didn’t want to have to think about tests or her first research paper the entire weekend. What did bother her was a lack of supplies for the trip. Zuko said there was a legend about the woods surrounding Hira’a and suggested they go hiking. At first she had agreed, but then Sokka informed her that she would need gear for such a trip.

Luckily, a person in her lab had his from a cross kingdom trip. As Katara collected some of the basic things, she shook off others. Her hike wasn’t going to be as intensive and she could just rely on her phone for directions.

Flying out, Katara was too excited to be nervous going through the airport. Her anxiety resurfaced only briefly when she made a layover in a larger Fire Nation city to board a very small charter plane.

There were a few other passengers on the plane and one little boy chattered endlessly for the entire trip. Katara, tired, smiled but looked out the window, trying to focus on something else.

The woods around Hira’a were thick and the canopy resembled broccoli florets. What was unexpected was the massive mountain and the few shining discs of the lakes.

Zuko met her as the plane landed, standing under a shaded area while the plane taxied to a stop. Suddenly shy, Katara held onto the straps of her borrowed backpack while she walked down the stairs.

“How was your trip?” Zuko asked as he met her on the strip.

“It was good only,” Katara looked up with a small frown. “Do you think it’ll rain?”

Zuko looked up at the sky as well. “The weather says no. And it tends to get overcast like this every day in the afternoon.”

They looked at each other and Zuko held out his hand.

“Come on,” He said. “Let’s get to the house.”

At the small luggage carousel, Zuko grabbed her suitcase and rolled it as they left the airport. Katara glanced up at the sky once more as they walked through the cool air curtain at the exit. It definitely felt like a storm to her.

To her surprise, they walked past the taxi stand.

“The house is close.” Zuko assured her, having seen her face. “And the villagers prefer that there not be a lot of cars. It disrupts the environment.”

The village was beautiful, even in the subdued light. The trees were a deep green, and bright flashes of fruit or clothing stood out against the leafy backdrop. There were roads, but people on bikes or motorbikes swarmed over them. Every once in a while, a delivery truck would rumble past, coughing out black smoke and Katara understood the facemasks.

“Ah, Prince Zuko!” Someone called out and they turned. A middle-aged man on a motorbike walked up to them, his flip-flops slapping his heels.

“Noren?” Zuko asked in disbelief.

“It’s good to see you, la!” Noren replied and Zuko, leaving Katara’s suitcase on the sidewalk, went to shake the man’s hand.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you.” Zuko replied and Noren waved a hand in front of his face.

“I heard the crown prince was in town, so I knew I had to come and see.” He said. Zuko laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He then stopped and looked back, waving Katara over.

“Katara, I’d like you to meet Noren. He runs the theater in town and was a friend of my mother.” Zuko said as Katara got closer. “Noren, this is my friend Katara from the South Pole.”

“Ursa was part of the theater troupe.” Noren said as he shook hands with Katara. He then slapped his thighs and looked at Zuko. “So, dinner?”

Katara and Zuko made it to the house and Katara insisted on changing before they went to Noren’s house for dinner. His wife Noriko was a sweet lady who doted on Zuko, but more hilarious was their teenage daughter Kiyi. While she tried to hide it, Kiyi was clearly excited to see Zuko and showed him pictures of her latest paintings on her phone.

Noren told Katara about Zuko’s visit to the village years ago. Trying to find some piece of his mother, Noren had offered his assistance in any way that he could. During that short time Zuko spent in the village, he got very close to Noren and his family, becoming like an older brother to Kiyi.

While they were at dinner, all three of them turned on Zuko when he spoke about his plans to take Katara into the woods. Noren didn’t like the woods at all and Noriko insisted that it was going to rain. Still, Noriko packed them both up with extra food and Noren gave them a ride in the dark on his bike.

Tired, full, and covered in sweat, Katara laid face down on her bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, Zuko packed their lunch while Katara reheated leftovers from Noriko to eat for breakfast. Zuko handed her a mug of coffee just as she served up the plates and they both looked over a map. The route Zuko plotted out was simple and they went over their supplies. Water, sunscreen, bug spray, and even a portable battery to recharge their phones should the worst happen. It was just a day hike, and the sun was even poking out behind some of the clouds, so it wouldn’t be too bad.

“Can you bend humidity?” Zuko asked as they shoulder their backpacks.

Katara rolled her eyes and started toward the door.

The trail head was further from their rental than the airport, so Zuko called a taxi. Unsurprisingly, a young woman on a motorbike showed up and they piled on like they had when Noren had driven them home last night. What was nice was the moment when the driver handed them a face mask each, shaking her head at their clumsy application.

The humidity was disgusting and Katara was panting by the time they stopped at the park. Zuko peeled money out of his wallet and handed it to their driver, who saluted them before puttering off.

“Are your babysitters here?” Katara asked.

“No. Hira’a is small and they know when there’s a visitor. And again, I’m Ursa’s son.” Zuko said.

“Oh good, so if I drown in this air, it’s only you who can save me.”

“We’ll be fine.”

The rain started fifteen minutes into their walk.

There was no warning. It was clear one moment and the next a gray sheet had dropped all around them. The rain fell like bullets and they ran to the nearest tree with leaves sturdy enough to hold up against the onslaught. It took awhile and Katara felt the sting of the rain on her scalp.

“It’s just a burst.” Zuko said, rubbing his hair vigorously. “It’ll pass quickly.”

Right as he finished speaking, a crack of thunder went off like a shot.

“We need to get to shelter.” Katara said. Zuko sighed and nodded.

They moved blindly through the rain, stumbling over tree roots and exposed stone. Small rivers of muddy water rushed down the path and Katara worried about slipping. Finally irritated, she used her bending to repel the water from her. It was unnatural and made her feel weird, but she couldn’t even see three feet in front of her.

“That’s a lot of water you’re holding.” Zuko remarked as he stood in the dry spot with her.

“I can do better.” She said and moved sinuously around. The ball of negative space undulated, but burst as Katara thrust out her arms with a sharp breath. The rain around them stopped.

Turning her head, Katara saw Zuko staring at her, open mouthed.

“Like what you see?” Katara quipped.

Zuko nodded and Katara blushed, losing her smirk and feeling her ears burn. Suddenly aware of her notice, Zuko coughed and swung his backpack off a shoulder, pulling it to his front.

“Where did you learn to bend like that?” He asked as he unzipped the main pocket and rummaged through it.

“War.” Katara said simply. This was oddly easier to hold than the negative space, since she wasn’t trying to keep the water away from her. The fat droplets simply hung in their air like strands of glass beads.

“It didn’t do anything like that for me.” Zuko said. “All I got out of it was this face.”

“Zuko, your face is fine.” Katara remarked.

“You only say that because you like me.”

“I didn’t find you ugly before I liked you. It was just surprising.” Katara paused, listening to the heavy rain that fell around them. It was much more enjoyable now that she wasn’t getting drenched.

“The burn surprised me too.” Zuko said and held up his phone. “Here we go.”

Katara walked over to him, pushing the rain out of her way. The fat drops burst against her hand the same way boba pearls would against her tongue.

“How did it happen?”

“The burn? After my grandfather died, my father insisted that my uncle step down since my cousin had died. My uncle is older and had no heir, whereas my father had two children and was young. My uncle refused and the war started. I defended my uncle and my father punished me.” Zuko explained as he pulled up a map of the woods. He didn’t look at her as he spoke and Katara stared at his burned eye.

“Zuko…” She murmured and lightly touched his face. Wherever Zuko went while telling the story, he certainly wasn’t with her and her touch shocked him. Jolting back, he surprised Katara, who fell with a yelp. She lost her hold on the rain and it, plus everything held up on top, dumped on them, soaking them instantly.

Zuko went to her and picked her up, running with her in his arms.

“I saw a cave.” He yelled over the sound of the rain. Katara just held onto him, feeling the wet soak into her skin.

When Zuko dipped into the cave - which was only moderately drier than the open - Katara used her bending to dry their clothes. Zuko found windblown debris and made a scant fire, again shaking out his hair.

“Sorry.” Katara said softly.

“It’s fine. It was an accident.” Zuko replied with a weak smile. “The only downside is, I dropped my phone and it’s fried.”

“Okay, so that is bad.” Katara said and then brightened. “Wait mine is in my-” She stopped as she reached into her back pocket. Slowly pulling out her phone, she stared dumbly at the shattered screen.

“But we do have the map!” Zuko said and went to his pack. He pulled out the map and sat down to open it over his lap.

“That sure is a map.” Katara said as she sat down next to him.

“I know these are elevation lines, but…” Zuko tapped the map.

“You don’t know where we are.”

“Not a clue.”

“And we can’t call for help.”

“No.”

“So what do we do?” Katara asked, her voice strained with anxiety.

“Wanna makeout?” Zuko replied. Katara scoffed and then, seeing his grin, started to laugh.

“When the rain stops, we can try to find our way back to the path.” Zuko said and put his arm around Katara’s shoulders. “For now, let’s just hang here and rest.”

The rain lasted for nearly an hour and Katara forced Zuko to wait until the air felt right to her before leaving. As they walked out into the forest, nothing looked familiar. Having peered through heavy rain, the shimmering brilliance of wet leaves was disorienting. Zuko kept the map out, turning it in his hands before picking a direction.

“Zuko?” Katara asked cautiously and Zuko looked up from the map.

“Yes?”

“Why did you even go back if your father burned you?”

Zuko’s thoughtful face was nuanced, as Katara now saw. He looked pained, but in a way that made Katara think he was going to tell her bad news.

“My uncle and I believe that my father wanted me to refuse to return. That was always an option for me. I could renounce my claim to the throne and stay with my uncle in Ba Sing Se. But if I did that, Azula would inherit.” Zuko shook his head. “And I don’t want to live in a world where Azula is a political force.”

“But does that make you happy?” Katara asked.

“The future makes me happy. Knowing that I’ll be able to do the things I want when I’m the Fire Lord.” Zuko answered.

“But that might be decades away!”

“But it will happen. And my father can’t really do much harm since he knows I’ll oppose him.”

“You made a really brave choice Zuko.”

Stepping over a fallen log, Zuko took Katara’s hand and helped her over. As she hopped onto the ground, he held onto her.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m all that brave.” He said softly. This pained look was more internal; something that hurt him alone.

He then patted her hand before releasing it and they started off again.

“Do you think I’m making the right choice?” Katara continued. “To be the Queen of the Water Tribes?”

“Well what does being queen mean to you?” Zuko asked.

“No more war.”

“Then I think you’re at least giving it an honest go.”

“But I could do so much more for my people if I was a doctor.” Katara replied.

“Really? Because what do you think will happen when Arnook dies?” Zuko questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“Yue was his heir, right? And not even a proper heir; she was going to have to be married so some guy could be the King of the North Pole.”

“And?”

“My kingdom went to war over the prospect of there not being an heir to inherit. If Arnook were to die without someone clearly next in line, I can tell you war is exactly what will happen.”

“No, my father wouldn’t let that happen.”

“It might not have anything to do with your father. Or it’ll happen with or without him. The South Pole might want to keep their independence, same as the Swamp Tribe, but Arnook has made it clear that the North Pole wants unification. War would happen regardless.”

“And you just know this to be true?”

Zuko gave her a look and Katara threw up her arms.

“Why does this have to depend on me?” She asked. Zuko shrugged.

“Circumstances of birth.” He said nonchalantly. Katara lowered her arms, having them fall loose and slapping the sides of her legs.

“Spirits, is it really just that?”

Zuko walked up to her and rubbed her arms.

“Even something so mundane as when you were born can change everything. I mean,” Zuko paused and huffed out a laugh. “If Thuy had been born a moment earlier then she wouldn’t even be the Avatar.”

“I don’t want my whole life plotted out just because of when and where I was born.” Katara said.

“Okay, so what’s one thing, within reason, that you want that you can get while stuck with these choices?” Zuko asked.

“I want to be with you.” She blurted.

When Zuko blushed, his skin turned yet another shade of red that didn’t match any part of his scar. He gripped her arms for a moment before suddenly releasing her and walking away.

“Zuko?” Katara called.

Zuko whirled around and pointed at her.

“You wanted to go on a date.” He said fiercely.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go on a date.”

“We’re sorta lost right now.”

“Not now.” Zuko rubbed his hands on his pants and looked down for a second. “After midterms. A proper date.”

Katara laughed, nodding.

“Okay. But how are we gonna get out of here?” She replied.

“I don’t-” Zuko started but stopped as a call went through the woods.

“Zuuuuuukoooooo?” A woman yelled.

“Is that Noriko?” Katara asked. Zuko chuckled and took her hand. Jogging, but watching out for roots, they moved in the direction of the calls. Noren, Noriko, and Kiyi all were shouting from in front of them.

When they finally broke the treeline, the family was standing, each one holding an umbrella.

“Ay! There they are!” Kiyi shouted.

“Ah, thank goodness!” Noriko said and fanned herself.

As they all gathered, she swatted Zuko’s arm.

“Why didn’t you listen to me, boy?” She asked and Zuko laughed, rubbing where she had hit him.

“Mom! You can’t just hit the prince!” Kiyi said.

“When the rain came, Noriko was really worried about you and insisted that I drive out. When you weren’t at the trailhead, she knew you were lost.” Noren explained.

“Tourists always get lost.” Kiyi added.

“The prince isn’t a tourist.” Noriko said sharply. “He’s just not as familiar with these woods.”

“Well, we were lost and I’m really thankful you came out here.” Zuko said. “I’ll make sure to listen to you better, Auntie.” He leaned in and hugged Noriko, making her blush.

“Dad borrowed our neighbors van so we can take you back.” Kiyi said. As she looked at Zuko and Katara, she shook her head.

“It must be nice to be a waterbender.” She remarked.

“They are very handy to keep around.” Zuko agreed. Katara glared at him as he chuckled.

“I will put you in ice.” She hissed. Zuko didn’t reply, but took her hand as they all started to walk to the trailhead. His hand was warm and dry, which made Katara aware of the cool dampness that lingered on her skin. But she wasn’t cold. At least, not with him.


	26. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko go on a date.

It rained the entire weekend in Hira’a, so Zuko and Katara spent their time at Noren’s home. Katara watched in fascination one afternoon as Kiyi pulled out a broad canvas and she and Zuko sat cross legged on the floor looking at it. Zuko cupped his chin in a hand and tilted his head as Kiyi rattled off math and color theory. Eventually they got into a discussion on brush strokes so Katara got up to help Noriko with tea.

They watched movies, played board games, and helped around the house doing chores. It was the most mundane yet calming experience of Katara’s life. 

After the weekend, she returned to school and things settled down a bit. People would ask her about the Avatar from time to time, but mostly the discussions were about the impending examinations. 

Rohan sent her a video of Thuy at one of Toph’s matches, and Katara hadn’t seen such an expression of bi panic since Sokka was introduced to the warriors of the North Pole. 

[Do you think she knows?] Katara texted Rohan.

[She has no idea.] They replied.

More videos came as Thuy started her training; the Avatar cycle demanded that elements were taught in a certain order. So earthbending came first, and Toph proved to be a merciless, albeit chaotically so, master. 

She called the Avatar “Wet Wipe.” 

Katara sent videos back of her mountain of texts, or the weird things she saw happening in the library at 2 AM. 

Zuko was less inclined to use social platforms than Rohan, but still managed to contact her just as much. He sent texts of new teas, or random parts of his day while in the palace. Those pictures were always a bit shocking; his long hair fell loose down his back save for his top knot, and his clothing was much more formal. 

For some reason, when he sent her a picture of himself in his court robes, it made Katara blush. 

Still, they texted in the morning and before bed, which was dancing at the edge of friendship and romance. It was frightening how long Katara would agonize over an emoji sometimes. 

As midterms approached, everyone sent her encouraging messages or memes. Rohan was the best at making her laugh, so she had to resist pulling her phone out during study sessions. Thankfully, her concentration had gotten better since she started attending a PTSD group on campus. The exams still stressed her out, and her sleep schedule was still utter garbage, but at least now she had a plan. 

After her final exam, she left out a breath and texted Zuko.

[So, date?]

The plan was a movie and then dinner. That way, Zuko informed her, they would have something to talk about while they ate. 

“We might miss our show time.” Zuko said and Katara snorted.

“But we will absolutely have something to talk about.” She replied. 

“Be quiet!” A man growled and Katara rolled her eyes. 

The rope around her wrists rubbed against her skin painfully. When she leaned back, she felt Zuko’s back stiffen to support her. His hands and feet were encased in metal to keep him from firebending. 

They had been grabbed in the parking lot. Zuko, lacking any sense of self-preservation, had gone for Katara as two men held her. This opened him up to the woman behind him, who slammed a baton into the back of his head. As he went down, one of the two men who held her dosed Katara with chloroform. 

Waking up in the back of a van had been less than ideal. 

“Look, you very clearly were not hired by my father, which means that you’re not of any real caliber of kidnappers to keep me here.” Zuko said. The woman who had knocked him out turned in the passenger seat to glare at him.

“And how do you know that, princeling?” She asked.

“Because you don’t know who my companion is.” Zuko said. 

Without the full range of her arms, there was very little Katara could do in the way of bending. But she only had a little bit of liquid to work with anyway, so it didn’t matter. 

“The Waterbender? We know your little girlfriend isn’t much of a fighter.” The driver scoffed. 

Using her fingers, Katara called the blood from Zuko’s head wound. It came as a glob between her thumb and index finger, so she stretched it into a thin thread. Flicking it out, she mimed the act of sawing with her two fingers and the blood acted it out over the rope around her wrists. 

It was going to take awhile. 

“So what is it that you want?” Zuko asked. “Ransom?” 

“Shut it pretty boy.” The woman hissed.

“Oh that’s original. Sure, make fun of the guy with the burn on his face. I know you’re criminals but do you have to be so insensitive?” Zuko retorted. The woman looked perplexed before turning to the driver.

“Did we get the right guy?” She asked.

“Excuse me, I am one in a million.” Zuko said, sounding offended. “I didn’t get this burn just to be treated like a commoner.”

Katara snorted again and almost lost her focus. She was about halfway through the rope and could feel the loosening. 

“We know that your sister is going to train the Avatar and we don’t need that psycho corrupting her.” The driver said. “So you’re going to shut up and be a good little bargaining chip or else we kill your girlfriend.”

“Okay so one, she’s not my girlfriend, yet. We were planning on having a nice date, see how things went, and maybe she’d decide to go out with me again. We’re not rushing things here.” Zuko said and Katara smiled. “Secondly, I totally agree with you about Azula. Same page, totally get it. But, and I am not doubting your reasoning skills for a second, how is kidnapping me supposed to change my father’s mind about that?”

“Because if he wants you back alive, he’ll have the Avatar sent elsewhere for training!” The woman snapped. 

“Look, where’s the other guy. He’s been quiet, I want to hear his thoughts on things.” Zuko said.

“We’re clear.” Katara said as she cut through the last loop of rope.

“Nevermind.” Zuko said and swung up onto a knee. He slid behind the passenger seat and slammed his metal clad hands on either side of the woman’s head. As he heated the metal, she started to scream. 

Katara, staggered by her bound ankles, reached out toward the dash. This was another trick she had picked up after her training with Hama and had been used to disable many vehicles during the war. It only worked when people had gotten lazy on upkeep, which was surprisingly frequent among the more far flung troops. 

Closing her fists around the water source, Katara yanked her arms back, pulling water and coolant out of the engine. In a quick motion, Katara used the water to peel apart the metal around Zuko’s hands just as she had done to the factory in Jang Hui. Zuko then went to the driver, who had begun to swerve dramatically, and held a blade of fire by his face.

Katara froze herself to the floor of the van to keep from being tossed about while she cut off her last ropes and freed Zuko’s feet.

“Stop the van and we’ll let you go.” Zuko said, his voice low. As the driver seemed to debate the merits of listening to him, Katara went to the woman. She was huddled in the corner of her seat, whimpering and covering her burns with her eyes closed. Pulling water around her hands - making sure to completely discard the coolant - Katara called out the healing energy, making the water glow.

“What are you doing? Get away from her!” The driver said and the van jerked as Zuko brought the blade closer to his face.

“Don’t you worry what she’s doing. It’s leaps and bounds better than what I’m thinking of doing to you.” Zuko said.

Katara touched the woman’s face and she jumped, but didn’t move as the cooling sensation brought relief to her face. 

“This will just take a second.” Katara murmured and the woman opened her eyes. She looked terrified. 

“I’m a healer.” Katara added and tears welled in the woman’s eyes. 

After a few moments, Katara pulled her hands away and the woman brought her hands up, shaking terribly, to her face. As she felt the unburned skin, she started to cry.

“Look,” Zuko said, sounding calmer. “There’s a noodle restaurant there. Stop and let us out.” 

“Haruka, are you okay?” The driver asked.

“Y-yeah.” The woman said, still crying.

The driver grunted and jerked the wheel over, coming to a stop in front of a row of shops.

“Katara?” Zuko asked. Katara went to the side door, pulling it open. After she jumped out, Zuko dissipated the fire and followed after. He barely closed the van door before it pulled away, its tires screaming against the pavement. 

“Well that was fun.” He remarked.

“Let me see your head.” Katara said with a sigh and Zuko obediently walked to her. She healed him, washing the blood out of his hair before tossing the water into the gutter. 

“Hungry?” He asked.

“I could eat.” Katara said and they laughed.

“Does that happen to you often?” She asked as they started to walk to the shop. People who had stopped to stare at the van watched them go.

“Less than you’d think, but more than other people.” Zuko admitted. He reached the door first, opening it and standing aside. “After you.”

Katara walked in and saw steam burst from behind the counter. It was fairly pretty and smelled like warmth.


	27. Affirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a problem

Entering her apartment, Katara kicked off her shoes as she closed the door. Darting to the kitchen, she let her bag fall to the floor. She had to hurry, her study group was meeting in fifteen minutes back on the campus.

Normally she studied alone, but after meeting with her advisor, Katara knew she was going to need additional help. The group therapy sessions were helping, but it didn’t cure her of her PTSD, which meant the irritability, the poor sleep, and inability to concentrate still plagued her. The study group was hopefully going to save her from failing her tests, but it cut into her free time. 

As she pulled open her fridge, Katara felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Ignoring it for the time being, she went about reheating leftovers and using the bathroom. She had some money, but eating on campus got expensive and she’d rather bring the bulk snacks she bought on the weekend than risk the campus cafe. 

Leaning on the counter, Katara set her leftovers down and stirred them with a fork while she unlocked her phone. Zuko had texted her.

Calling him, she still took a bite of her food.

“Hey.” Zuko said, his face appearing on the screen.

“Mmm.” Katara greeted him with her mouth full. 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Just trying to shovel in some food before my study group.” She replied.

“Oh. Do you have time to talk?”

“Not really. Can I call you later?”

“How much later? I’ve got a meeting in a little bit.”

“A meeting? At this time of night?” 

“There’s been flooding in a rural province. I’m in charge of overseeing the relief aid.”

“Yikes. Well, we’ll have to see. I’ll text you after my study session?” 

“Yeah. Sure. Of course.” Zuko said hurriedly.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Katara said and blew him a kiss. He smiled weakly.

“Talk to you later.” He said.

Katara rushed around while trying to eat as much as she could. She had to grab her anatomy textbooks and her big water bottle; there was no point in leaving the table unless absolutely necessary. Then, after shoving things into her bag, Katara ran back out of her apartment, leaving her used dishes on her couch.

She’d get to it later.

When she did stumble back into the apartment, it was well past one in the morning. Katara dragged everything behind her, discarding things as she went. The trail of debris showed what she had gone through; her bag was open, unable to zip closed over the folded back notebooks, and popcorn fell from pockets where the opened bag had been jostled. Her coat, her shoes, and finally her pants became a snail trail leading to her bedroom.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Katara felt her eyes burn as she closed them.

Laboriously, she pulled up the hand that still held onto her phone. Zuko had texted a few times, but she hadn’t been able to respond. Now that she was home, she called him.

He picked up immediately.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” Katara mumbled, half of her face pressed deeply into her pillow.

“No, I was up.” He said.

“How did your meeting go?” She asked.

“It went alright. They took my suggestions and we’re going to start moving supplies in the morning.”

“That’s great.” Katara said weakly.

“How was studying?”

“Exhausting.” 

“Did you need to get some sleep?” Zuko asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I’m really tired. But I’m glad I got to talk to you.” Katara said, smiling with her eyes closed.

“Me too. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Can we talk tomorrow?”

Katara sighed and rolled onto her back, leaving the phone laying beside her.

“I don’t know, I’ve got a long lab tomorrow.” She said and rubbed her face with both hands. “But I’ll try.”

“Sure.” Zuko paused and Katara started to drift.

“Katara?” He asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Never mind. Get some sleep.” He said softly. 

“Okay.” Katara said sleepily. “Good night Zuko.”

“Good night Katara.”

The rest of the week pummeled Katara and she took every free moment to stuff in tutoring sessions and lab simulations. Zuko was texting less, but Katara read in the news more about the flooding he had been talking about. It was a disaster, but Katara felt a sense of pride as she saw pictures of him with a convoy of trucks. 

She had read more about him; not too much to avoid crossing into creepy stalker territory, but just about his background in Fire Nation politics. He cared a lot about humanitarian efforts and Katara was surprised to learn that he had created the non-profit that assisted displaced Fire Nation colonists at the end of the war. He hadn’t even turned eighteen. 

Missing him was easier to handle when she knew that he was doing important work. 

His arrival at Ba Sing Se University was a big shock.

“Zuko?” Katara grasped the strap of her backpack tightly as she walked up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He said.

“Okay, but don’t you have other things to do?” She questioned.

“I am. There are other people who work on these projects too.” Zuko paused and looked at her. “Did you not want me to come?”

Katara rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

“It’s not that. I’ve just got a lot to do, and I thought you did too.” She explained.

He looked hurt.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Zuko.” Katara sighed and looked around. They were out in front of the medical building and clusters of students walked past, whispering together.

“Come on, let’s go back to my apartment.” She said. 

“My car is just over there.” Zuko said.

They walked to the visitor’s lot and Katara got into the passenger’s seat quickly. As Zuko got in, she was texting with one hand while she buckled with the other.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“I have to text my study group, tell them I’m not coming.” She replied.

Zuko started the car and pulled out of his space, not saying anything. After Katara put away her phone and sat back, she sighed.

“Sorry.” Zuko murmured.

“It’s fine. Just, a head’s up would’ve been nice, okay?” She asked, tilting her head to look at him. He looked worried and Katara frowned.

“My apartment’s a mess, by the way.” She added and sat up, looking out the window. “I haven’t had time to clean.” 

“Is school keeping you busy?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been telling you all about it.” 

“I know.”

They fell silent and Katara watched the translucent reflection of Zuko in her window. He looked anxious, and a knot of worry started to form in Katara’s stomach. Had he come here for a reason?

When they pulled into the parking lot at her apartment complex, Zuko turned off the car but hesitated. As Katara grabbed the door handle, he turned.

“Katara?” He started. She faced him, giving him a curious look.

“Yeah?” She asked, prompting him. Zuko nervously tapped his fingers against the wheel and frowned.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Zuko, it’s fine. Now come on.” Katara said and opened the car door. She grabbed her backpack and closed the door, looking over the car as Zuko got out. He still looked worried.

Walking around the car, Katara took his hand. It surprised him, and Zuko looked down at their clasped hands.

“Let’s go.” She said, tugging lightly on him.

They walked across the lot and into the lobby, stopping in front of the lone elevator. As they waited for it to descend, Katara shifted her bag onto one shoulder, leaning into Zuko with her other and turning her hand so their fingers were interlaced. She could feel him relax and lean into her. 

The elevator opened and they stepped in; Katara used their intertwined hands to push the button for her floor. They rode up in silence and Katara led him again as they walked down the hall to her door. To retrieve her keys, Katara hitched her bag up further onto her shoulder and dug into her pocket with her free hand. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for Zuko to enter. 

He let go of her and walked in, while Katara tossed her bag on the floor inside before closing the door. As she turned back to Zuko, she threw her keys onto her bag.

“So what’s-” She started but stopped as Zuko held her face in his hands. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. With a gasp, Katara nonetheless put her arms around his neck, pushing herself upward to meet him. His hands fell and he embraced her with his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly and kissed her with fervor. 

Zuko moved from her mouth across her cheek and down her neck before pressing his face into her shoulder, still holding her tightly. 

Katara’s heart was racing and every part of her felt like it had been strung tightly across a sounding board, ready to be plucked by his fingers. 

“What’s going on?” She breathed.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” He mumbled into her neck and she shivered at the touch of his lips on her skin.

“What?” Katara’s mind was a jumble and the confusion hurt.

Zuko stood upright and looked at her.

“We haven’t been talking as much. I thought you were pulling away.” He said.

“Zuko, we’re both really busy!” Katara said, unintentionally sharp. She was way too charged to be calm.

Zuko looked down.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, look at me.” 

Zuko turned back and Katara slid her arms down so that she could now take his face in her hands.

“You still owe me more dates.” She said. He looked at her, hopeful.

“Now?” He asked.

“Not now.” Katara said with a laugh. “I’ve got class.”

Zuko’s face fell and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I’m not just going to ghost you.” She said. Then, tapping his chest, she stepped back when he released her.

“Let’s watch something.” Katara offered and Zuko nodded. 

As Katara went to her couch, she blushed seeing her dirty dishes still strewn about.

“Actually, I’m going to pick up first.” She blurted and grabbed up her collection of plates and cups. Zuko picked up her bag and set it against the wall by the front door. 

“Need any help?” He asked.

“I would rather you not witness my shame.” She called as she ran into the kitchen and tossed the dirty dishes into the sink.

Still, Katara heard him move around the apartment and she tried to think about the worst spots of her mess. It wasn’t like her to be this messy, but the semester had been intense.

“You really have been busy.” Zuko said from the living room. 

“Told you.”

Katara scrubbed and rinsed her dishes before loading her dishwasher, praying that he wouldn’t find something embarrassing. The last thing she needed was for her well-dressed, royal boyfriend to stumble across a pile of used tissues or something. 

“Were you reading up on me?” Zuko asked. Squeezing her eyes shut, Katara sent out a silent curse to her past self. 

“I just wanted to know more about your princely side. It’s a good look for you.” She answered. After a moment’s hesitation, she continued. “What did you find?” 

“Magazine.” Zuko replied, and then also continued after a moment. “What else you got?”

“I’m not answering that.”

Katara heard him on the move again and smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He hugged her around the middle just as she was rinsing the last plate and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I’m a nervous wreck.” Zuko said. 

“It’s not something to apologize for. You should trust me though.” She replied, bending awkwardly to deposit the plate in the dishwasher. After she rinsed her hands, Katara wriggled to make Zuko let her go. She lifted the dishwasher door with her foot and shut it, grabbing a towel to dry her hands as she turned. 

“I’ve had a lot of people leave without a word. It’s something I’m having a hard time dealing with.” Zuko explained.

“When have you ever known me to do something quietly?” Katara scoffed and Zuko smiled. She tossed the towel on the counter and leaned back on the sink. 

“We’ll just have to work through it, but,” She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him. “You need to tell me when you’re feeling insecure.”

“I’m feeling insecure.” Zuko said quickly. 

“Okay, what would you like for us to do?” Katara asked.

“I want you to drop out and come live with me in the palace.” 

Seeing his face, Katara laughed and Zuko grinned.

“I’m serious.” He said lightly.

“I know. But I also know that you know it’s impossible.”

“You got me.”

“So what’s the next best thing?”

“Is it possible for you to maybe set some time aside, just for me?”

Katara took in a breath and chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

“I don’t have a lot of free time.” She said.

“I know, but it’d be nice.”

She stared at him as she thought and Zuko stayed quiet. It was odd to see him like this; he always seemed so self-assured and confident. But perhaps he had to look that way.

“How about Sunday afternoons? None of my study groups meet on that day and I usually use it to catch up on laundry and stuff.” She offered.

“Is that okay?” He questioned, sounding nervous again.

“I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t.” Katara stated. “You have to trust me that I’m not, you know, doing this begrudgingly. I miss you too, I just need different things. If this is something you need, I want to give it to you. I care about you Zuko.” 

“Then yes. I want your Sunday afternoons.” He said.

“They’re yours.” Katara replied. Zuko chuckled and grabbed Katara again, hugging her with less desperation this time.

“So what different things do you need?” He asked. 

“For that, we’re going to need to check how messy my bedroom is.” Katara replied.

Zuko made a strangled sound and she felt his fingers press into her back. Laughing, Katara only kissed his cheek. 


	28. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their flight gets cancelled

Katara wondered when her naivety would end. Of course things couldn’t be that simple, nothing ever was. Of course she couldn’t just sail up to the North Pole to see where her father had gotten to, she had to make a soul pact with a spirit to defend it from invaders. And of course she couldn’t just live her life as normal until her coronation, she had things to do that would impact her ability to rule. And of course she couldn’t just fly straight to the Fire Nation for a quick trip, because it happened during hurricane season.

“At least we’re still in the city with taxis and hotels and not in the middle of a forest when we’re caught in the rain.” Zuko said as he shook out his umbrella. The automatic door to the hotel lobby wooshed open, breathing cold air over them and making Katara shiver. 

If the rain had come down in sheets in Hira’a, it was a wall here on the coastal side of Republic City. The wind howled like a wounded animal and the rain slammed down on the overhang. None of it was relaxing or pleasant and water was Katara’s element. 

“Sure, but if this delays things, I’m going to miss a test.” Katara said, tension in her neck making her voice grumpy. 

“Well.” Zuko began as they walked inside. Their shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor and everything smelled damp.

“Well what?” Katara snapped.

“Do you think you’re going to even go back to school after the break?” Zuko asked. Katara sighed, not replying, and they walked up to the check-in counter.

“Hello and welcome to-” The man behind the counter started in a sing-song voice but ended up gasping. “Prince Zuko?”

“Ah, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” Zuko said, holding up a hand and wincing. “My name is Lee and this is my friend Sapphire.” 

Katara clenched her jaw hard to keep from laughing. 

“Oh, yes, of course. Well.” The man nodded and straightened out his tie. “How may I help you sir?”

“I have our reservation number.” Zuko started and Katara turned away, walking across the lobby toward a small dining area. There was a bar, but it was too early for it to be open, and an area that probably held the buffet breakfast was empty. Highly specialized rooms or counters always felt eerie to Katara when they were empty. 

A family was seated at one of the tables; behind them was a small vending area that seemed to have supplied them. A toddler was grinding crackers to dust in her chubby fists while the parents were coaxing their older child to pick a fruit and eat it. 

A TV was on behind the bar but it was muted and the closed captions were horrifically slow and nearly incomprehensible. Still, it was talking about the weather, and she could understand things from context. 

The tropical storm was not a big one, though the wet slapping against the windows made Katara wary. It was supposed to end overnight. If all went well, they could fly out tomorrow afternoon for the Fire Nation.

“I got our room key.” Zuko said as he came up behind her. Katara turned and nodded.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Storms weird me out. I feel like I should be able to handle them better, all things considering.” She said. Zuko glanced up at the TV.

“Some things are too powerful for us to contain and we just have to let them pass through us.” He said.

“Are you talking about my coronation?”

Zuko grinned and looked at her. “I was talking about lightning, but sure.” 

They rolled their suitcases to the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor. The hotel was nice, but filled with enough minor reminders that this was not a place to feel at home in. The stretch of empty hallways, the doors like judgmental sentries. Or the fact that every room was just a little too chilly. 

Zuko opened their door and Katara was hit by the scent of recycled air. In such a closed off room, all it could do was run itself through the air conditioning unit over and over. Still, she picked the bed closest to said unit, not wanting to hear everything that went on in the bathroom. Leaving the suitcase standing at the foot of her bed, Katara fell backward onto the mattress.

“Why do I even have to go to this thing?” Katara asked. “Thuy’s not even going to be studying firebending for like, another year.” 

“Because until she’s a fully realized Avatar, every single one of these types of events is going to be watched. Who has more influence over her, who is treating her better, that sort of thing.” Zuko said. Katara turned her head and watched as he unfolded the luggage holder, lifted up his suitcase onto it, and unzipped it.

“This festival isn’t a big one, but we’ll take any opportunity to get Thuy in the palace.” He said, pulling out his shirts and shaking them out before moving to the closet. 

“So this is partially your fault?” Katara asked and sat up. “And are you putting away your clothes?”

Zuko turned, holding a shirt to his chest.

“I don’t want them to get wrinkled.” He said. Katara rolled her eyes and fell onto her back again. 

“Anyway, yes, I am partially to blame. The Fields of Fire Festival was my mother’s favorite, and so my father never wanted to celebrate it. It’s a peasant’s holiday, but a perfect opportunity to show off to Thuy while also bringing a piece of my mother to the capital.” Zuko explained. 

“Hey, you can’t play up the sympathy angle with me.” Katara replied. “It’s not fair.” 

A snap like a massive gunshot went off and Katara yelped as she sat up. The rumble of thunder after was almost superfluous. The window shook and Katara pushed herself back on the bed to the headboard.

“Are you-?” Zuko cut himself off, letting the silence be a euphemism.

“Scared of storms? Yes, I thought I was clear.” Katara said and rolled her back to the window with her legs curled up and her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Did you want to switch beds?”

“No.” She said firmly. 

“Okay.” Zuko went back to packing and Katara watched him.

Zuko ended up in bed, watching TV with the volume lowered, while Katara took out her tablet and started reading. As the storm continued to batter the building, she finally got fed up and left the room to get ice.

“Can’t you make-”

“Shut it.”

She could still hear the storm in the hallway, but it was muffled. The only windows were by the elevators and, as the signs on the wall said, the ice machine was in the opposite direction, next to the laundry. 

Clasping the ice bucket to her chest, Katara walked down the hall. Some of the doors she passed had the little Do Not Disturb hang tags, while a few were propped open with the metal door lock. Occasionally she could hear the sounds of a television. 

She came to the laundry first. The rows of dryers tumbling white towels or colorful clothes behind the glass insert of the door. A placard listed the hours guests could use it and how much the machines cost.

Next to it the door was a small alcove with the ice machine. Katara filled up the bucket, listening to the whir before ice clinked on the plastic bottom. Whatever mechanism spat out the ice cubes, it chunked laboriously as it did so. When the bucket was filled, Katara lifted the bucket from the lever and caught the renegade pieces of ice with her bending. Tossing them into the bucket, she walked back into the hall. 

She made it past the laundry when a massive boom ripped through the air and the lights went out. 

Swallowing her scream, Katara still fell to the floor as she heard glass shatter. Her legs and feet were cold with salt spray from the ocean. The sky above raged and called the ocean up to rip apart their boat. How dare they try to cross, when their place had been so clearly delineated?

Sokka was gone, sucked under the waves or still clinging to his piece of the deck. Katara had felt the wood under her, but now there was only the cold and wet. Lightning cracked, splitting the clouds and the main mast. There was a fire. 

“Katara.” 

She sucked in air with a gasp. Zuko knelt in front of her, a flame in his hand. Falling on him, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

He stood, putting an arm around her waist to hold her steady. When she was on her feet, they walked back to the room.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Zuko whispered into her hair as they walked. Emergency lights glowed along the floor and at the exit signs, but Zuko still held his flame in front of them. 

When they got to the room, Zuko wrapped her up in a blanket and laid her on his bed. Getting in next to her, he had his phone start playing white noise as he held a pillow to the side of her head. Katara wrapped her fingers in his shirt, the phone wedged between them, so all she heard was the ambient static. The blanket was tight around her and Zuko cradled her while smothering the outside noise. 

With the heat of her breath building around her, Katara fell asleep. 

She woke up in darkness. The storm had dissolved into a gentle rain that patted against the window when the wind blew.

Katara knew the power was back because the air conditioning was back on. And the fact that the TV was casting a pale light over her. She was laying on her side and Zuko was sitting up, braced against the headboard with an arm behind his head. He was watching something with no sound and Katara wriggled to see what it was. 

An old movie played and had useful captions. It was a western and two cowboys were chasing a bandit. Katara watched in silence for a moment.

“You can turn the sound on.” She said. “I’m awake.”

“I’m used to watching movies like this.” Zuko said and stretched out his legs.

“Why?”

“Well, because I’m deaf in one ear.” 

Katara scrambled to her knees and looked at him. “What?”

“That was how the lady snuck up on me before our date. She came up to my left side and I couldn’t hear her.” He explained.

“Is that from the burn?” Katara asked and then shook her head, holding up her hands. “Of course it is. 

“Yeah. I should wear my hearing aid, but I’m self-conscious about it. Like, I have the burn, I don’t need the hardware on top of it.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I never even noticed.” Katara said softly.

“You and your brother aren’t exactly soft spoken you know? It normally isn’t an issue.” Zuko added.

“You should wear your hearing aid.”

“Oh I absolutely should.”

“Zuko, I’m serious.”

“Could you imagine how _that_ looks? The crown prince is not only disfigured but handicapped?” Zuko asked, sounding bitter.

“I’ll be queen and have a disability. And look, Thuy’s first bending teacher is blind. Can you imagine how _that_ looks?” Katara retorted. “It’s better than pretending to be something we’re not.”

“So are you going to be more honest about what comes next?” Zuko asked.

“I just had an episode where I was back in the worst storm of my life and almost died. I don’t want to think about how I have to go from that to being queen.” 

“Okay then, dinner first? Followed by queenship?” Zuko said and put his arm around her. “Is that the logical process? PTSD episode, dinner, make a plan to be royalty.” 

“You were born to this life. It’s easier for you.” Katara muttered.

“And when are you going to realize that I’m just trying to make things easier for you?” He shot back.

Blinking, Katara leaned back to look at him. 

“Zuko…”

“I really, really like you Katara. And I want to help so please,” Zuko turned to face her. “Let me help.”

“Fine.” Katara nodded. “Let’s get dinner.”

Zuko smiled and put his forehead to hers. “You’re impossible.”


	29. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is not well loved in the Fire Nation

The palace was as grand as she thought. Architecture wasn’t anything she ever showed any interest in, but there were certain buildings that she just knew were designed well. The ice palace of the North Pole was a fortress but still kept all the swirling, arching beauty of ocean swells. The Earth Kingdoms had strong bases with any number of geometric patterns stacked in a mighty display.

The Fire Nation had some of the oldest, man made buildings in the world. 

On the palace grounds, Katara was amazed by the dark wooden floors, the massive pillars, and the ornate scrollwork all along the beams. With the palace at the top of the mountain, and the land below being mostly prairie, she wondered at the perseverance to drag all that timber up this high.

“It’s pretty, right?” Sokka asked as they got out of the car. 

“Incredibly so.” Katara replied.

“You know this is a dormant volcano?” He questioned. Katara jumped and Sokka laughed. 

“There’s magma way down in the earth. Nothing to worry about.” Zuko said as he approached. Katara didn’t relax and scowled at him as he walked up. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure I’m going to enjoy every minute of this now.” Katara said and rolled her eyes. Zuko hugged her and kissed the top of her head. 

Sokka blanched loudly.

“I cannot believe you two are dating, dating now.” He lamented. 

“We can’t officially. There’d be a scandal.” Katara replied with mock admonishment. 

“I can only hope that day never comes.” Sokka muttered and started off toward the palace.

“You and Suki are affectionate all the time!” Katara shouted after him.

“Come on, let me show you to your room.” Zuko said.

They walked inside and Katara gasped at the interior. There was so much wood, it felt like she was a doll being kept in an ornate chest. The electric lights and air vents seemed anachronistic against the lacquer and ancient wooden beams, but it was still a sight to behold.

“We haven’t had so many guests all at once in a long time, so hopefully everything is ready.” Zuko said as they walked. “I didn’t get a chance to check.”

Housekeepers were still in Katara’s room as they came to it, startling them.

“Oh, your highness. I’m sorry, we’re not quite done.” A woman said, bowing while in the doorway.

“It’s fine. Is it possible to at least put her things away?” Zuko asked. The woman looked nervous but stood aside. 

As Zuko and Katara entered the room, she wondered where the woman’s dread originated.

The room was done up like a movie set. Piles of furs were laid on the bed while torches were being shoved into ancient holders. It smelled like grease oil and pellet fire. Rough, woven blankets were partially tacked up in the doorways and there was, impossibly, a pair of snowshoes and hunting spear propped up against the wall.

“What is the meaning of this?” Zuko demanded as Katara looked around with her mouth open.

“Sir, we haven’t been able to find everything that was requested.” A man on a ladder said as he awkwardly held up a blanket.

“That’s not-” Zuko pressed his fingers to his forehead.

“I only wanted to make our guest feel more at home.” Another woman’s voice, high and lilting, came from the hall. Both Zuko and Katara turned to see Azula leaning in the doorframe. 

“Azula, this is at best a horrible caricature and I know there was nothing good about your intentions here.” Zuko seethed.

Azula’s mouth went down as her eyebrows went up, pulling her face into smooth incomprehension. She stood and raised her hands.

“Zuzu, you wound me. You know I’d never think to have someone feel unwelcome in our home.” She replied. 

“Azula-” Zuko stopped as Katara held his hand. Looking down at her, Zuko was confused by her smile.

“Did you guys just have this stuff lying around?” She asked and then faced Azula. “Or did you really go to all this trouble to try and make me upset?” 

Katara then turned and walked purposefully to the snowshoes. “Because these are genuine South Pole snowshoes and I don’t think I’ve seen a pair outside of a museum.”

Zuko sighed and turned to the housekeepers.

“It’ll be too warm for the furs. Please pack all of this up and have the room set like normal.” He said.

“Yes your highness!” They all said in unison, bowing deeply. 

Katara and Zuko walked out of the room, pushing past Azula as they went. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that, princess.” Katara whispered sharply. Azula narrowed her eyes and watched them go silently.

Azula did certainly try. Katara was given a sour imitation of seaprune stew for lunch. Speaking politely, Katara requested a regular plate and offered to give Azula an authentic recipe. Later, her clothes here found out in a pond, but Katara could easily remedy that. Finally, when Katara’s toiletry bag went missing, she finally had enough.

For most of the day, it had only been the younger members of the group. Thuy, Toph, and Rohan had gotten delayed by the same storm but from further away and only arrived in the evening. The heads of states - Ozai, Hakoda, Arnook, Tenzin, and Kuei - were in meetings pertaining to the festival that would take place that night. 

So it wasn’t until dinner that they were all together. 

Katara sighed as the server placed a whole fish down in front of her.

“Is the food not to your liking?” Azula asked immediately.

“No, Azula, it’s not.” Katara replied. “If you’re going to serve fish, you should at least make sure a fish fork is out.”

Then, turning to the server - who looked incredibly fearful - Katara smiled. “May I please have the regular plate?”

“Of course, my apologies.” He said and bowed, taking her plate as he backed away. 

“What is your problem Azula?” Zuko questioned and the rest of the table went quiet. The Fire Lord, sitting at the head of the table, steepled his fingers and watched his children. Tenzin, being the oldest person at the table, leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

“We have guests, Zuko. Do you really think this is the time for your petty squabbling?” Ozai asked.

“I think, father, that we should be addressing Azula’s petty behavior toward our guests.” Zuko answered evenly. 

“Is there something we should know?” Arnook questioned and ice filled Katara’s heart. Literally every major leader sat at the Fire Lord’s dining table. This had never happened, and now there was the chance of something terrible happening. 

“Azula must be held accountable for her disrespect.” Zuko stated and Katara took in a hissing breath.

“You have caused your sister to lose face in front of our esteemed guests. That is the utmost disrespect.” Ozai growled.

“Sounds like a stupid fight to me.” Thuy interjected. Everyone turned to the Avatar, who shrugged.

“I have a bratty little sister too.” She added. Azula spluttered while Zuko laughed.

“I believe the Avatar is reminding us that we are all human.” King Kuei said and Katara relaxed a bit.

“I don’t see why you have such a problem with Katara anyway.” Thuy said and smiled over at Katara. “I think she’s really nice.” 

“You would, since you’re both cut from the same cloth.” Azula remarked snidely and jumped when Ozai slammed his hand on the table.

“You will not speak to the Avatar in such a manner.” He said.

“I’m to be her teacher, am I not? She should be showing me more respect.” Azula retorted. 

“I think as I’m the Avatar, you should be the one showing some respect. Plus,” Thuy sat up straighter in her seat, glaring at Azula. “You shouldn’t treat a Queen so poorly.” 

“And who is a Que-” Azula started cocky but stopped abruptly. Turning in her seat, she stared at Katara. “You?”

Katara nodded with a grin. “Me.”

Azula then whirled about, staring at Zuko. “You’re dating the Queen of the Water Tribes?”

“WHAT?” Came multiple voices, all at once.

Thuy laughed to herself, clapping her hands. “Yay! I had hoped so.” 

Katara sat on a couch, her head in her hands.

“You cannot be romantically involved with the crown prince of the Fire Nation.” Arnook said.

Lifting her head, Katara flattened her hands in supplication. “Why not?”

“There’s inheritance to think of. If Zuko gives up his throne-” Hakoda said but Katara interrupted him.

“Why would Zuko give up his throne?” She asked.

“If you marry-” Arnook began.

“We just started dating!” Katara interjected. 

“You can’t think in the short term Katara!” Hakoda bellowed. “This is serious!”

Katara stood up, her hand at her throat, gripping her mother’s necklace. 

“Do you know what I’ve gone through for you?” She screamed. Hakoda took a step back and Sokka, previously standing in the corner, walked forward.

“Do you know how many people I killed before I turned eighteen? Do you know what it was like to fight, alone? Do you have any idea how it felt to hold mom’s body and being able to do nothing about it?” Katara yelled.

Sokka pushed past Hakoda and went to Katara. She shoved him away, turning her back on the others in the room. 

“I am soul bound to the ocean, I saved the North Pole from destruction, I drowned the Fire Nation fleet.” Katara said, her voice rising as she spoke. She whirled around then, ice shards forming around her from the moisture in the air. 

“I will be Queen, not because I want to be, but because it was ordered of me. And so, with all the rage and power of the ocean, I will do as I please with it.” She said. Her breath curled in the cold air, causing even more slivers of ice to glint in the light. In her fury, she sparkled. 

“Katara-” Hakoda reached out and Katara pulled a wall of ice in front of her.

“I did all of this for you.” She said, tears rising and falling from her eyes. She touched her mother’s necklace again, lightly this time. “But I will love as I want, for mom.” 

Sokka touched the ice wall and it parted for him; fractals shifting to let him through. He hugged Katara and she sniffled, burying her face into his shoulder. 

“Come on.” He said softly and Katara nodded. He turned her and they walked out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked once they started down the hall.

“When was the last time I was okay?” She responded. Sokka chuckled and held her hand. 

Hearing running footsteps, they paused and looked around. Coming toward them was Zuko.

“Katara!” He shouted. Sokka released her hand and stepped aside. When Zuko ran up to them, he embraced Katara, picking her up and swinging her around. 

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked as he set her down.

“I’ll be fine.” Katara said with a breathy laugh.

“Wonderful. I was worried because a pipe burst in the main hallway.” He said.

“What?” Sokka burst out laughing and Katara felt her face flush.

“I just got a little angry!” She said.

“Then I certainly don’t want to see you very angry.” Zuko replied.

“Hey Katara!” Thuy shouted from the end of the hall. “Did you break the pipes?”

Katara covered her face and groaned. 

“Don’t worry, Sifu’s got it!” Thuy yelled.

“Get over here Wet Wipe and help with the water!” Toph bellowed.

“Yes, Sifu!”

Still groaning, Katara turned into Zuko’s arms, pressing her face against his chest. 

They still had to get through the festival.


	30. Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flawed be can, and deserve, healthy relationships

When Katara and Zuko met in the hall, they both stopped. The Fields of Fire Festival was a peasants’ holiday, but those were the ones that held onto tradition the best. Wearing kimono, they both stared at each other. 

Zuko’s long hair was pulled away as it usually was when he wore his top knot. It had been combed and oiled so it looked like ink pouring down his back. His burn angled against his cheekbone and it made his face more chiseled, causing Katara’s heart to plod clumsily in her chest.

“You look great.” She breathed, twisting her handbag in her hands. 

“I was going to say the same to you.” He said. Katara looked down and smiled approvingly at the koi print on the blue fabric. It was a summer print, but she enjoyed it all the same. 

“Come on, there’s so much I want to show you.” He said and held out a hand. She took it and he led her through the palace.

Everyone was gathered outside, and Iroh - in his extremely rare visits to the palace - stood laughing with their friends. Ozai and Azula were nowhere to be found. 

As they approached, Suki stepped back to whisper to them.

“There was an issue with Thuy’s kimono.” She said.

Zuko’s mouth pulled into a thin line and Katara knew whatever the issue was, it didn’t seem like a surprise.

“I see it’s been corrected.” He said.

“Yeah, Sokka handled it like a champ. But you might wanna…” Suki made a vague gesture and Zuko nodded.

“It’ll be taken care of. She won’t have any more problems.” He said.

Suki gave a curt nod of her own and eased back into the group. Katara gave Zuko a questioning look, but he only shook his head as they too stepped into the circle. Thuy looked well enough, crying from laughter as Iroh finished a joke. 

“Ah nephew, are you ready?” Iroh asked. 

“Absolutely.” Zuko said.

“I cannot wait to get some fire flakes.” Sokka said with obvious hunger in his voice.

“You can order those any time online.” Zuko said.

“But then they wouldn’t be special.” Sokka retorted.

“What are fire flakes?” Thuy asked.

“Oh you are in for a _treat_.” Sokka replied. 

“Sokka you are a liar.” Suki said and shoved him playfully. 

“Let’s just get into the cars before the festival starts.” Iroh said and they all walked in a chattering mass toward the circular driveway. 

“So what do you think of the palace Mistress Beifong?” Zuko asked as they all clambered into a limo.

“Call me that one more time and I will bend you right out of this vehicle.” Toph shot back. Sokka snorted and Zuko pulled a stunned face.

“Sorry but, you are the daughter of _the_ Beifongs.” Zuko said in a form of an apology.

“Yeah and ding dongs like you never let me forget it.” Toph muttered as she leaned back in her seat. Resting her ankle on her knee, Katara stared at the thick calluses on her feet.

“I’d rather you call me the Blind Bandit.” She added.

“I’ll stick with Toph.” Zuko said.

“Good choice.” She replied.

“Sifu said volcanic rock isn’t the best material to bend with, but I liked the obsidian.” Thuy interjected. 

“It’s too bad she’s not a Metalbender. But King Bumi did some neat stuff with crystal before.” Toph said with a sigh. 

“Have I ever told you the story of what happened when I went to Omashu and he showed me their mail system?” Rohan said. 

* * *

The Fields of Fire Festival was going to take place in two stages. The first was a parade through the city while the second was a symbolic burning of a field. Apparently the festival revolved around the clearing of specific crop fields after they were harvested and required the villagers to stay up all night. Or else their village might be burned down. 

It was a cleansing festival and people wrote down their regrets and misdeeds on special rice paper, or else bought charms that would be burned. Katara took her paper and small pencil, slipping them both into her handbag. She had a lot of regrets she wished could be burned away. 

For the parade, they all went to a large pavilion that was near the city center. Dinner was laid out and this was where all of the important people had been. 

This somehow included Azula’s friend Mai. 

“Prince Zuko! Avatar Thuy! Please come and join us!” King Kuei called out.

They all wandered over and Katara noted that Iroh situated himself closer to her father than the other Fire Nationals. They were all split into various factions and Katara picked up on it quickly. The current rulers all sat more or less together, with Azula kneeling comfortably at her father’s side. The Avatar’s Guard, as they were being called, were all the younger folks. Hakoda and Iroh took their seats between the two. 

“Can someone tell me about this festival? It seems delightful.” King Kuei asked.

“Of course, your highness.” Azula said and picked up a teapot. “It was my mother’s favorite festival so I know all about it.”

She rose gracefully from her cushion and moved around to pour tea. As she passed behind Zuko, Katara watched him clench his jaw tightly. 

“There are many volcanoes in our country, and their eruptions have made the soil very fertile. So after every harvest, the villagers would burn the stalks in the field, knowing that the fire breaks down the nutrients to return them to the earth.” Azula explained as she poured. “Isn’t that quaint?”

“Quite. It’s all so fascinating to see how people knew about agricultural science before actually knowing it.” Kuei said and picked up his cup. Azula smirked at Zuko as she got back up and started to pour tea for the other heads of state. 

“It’s also about rebirth.” Zuko continued and Kuei looked at him with genuine curiosity. “The people in Hira’a believe that the fire can cleanse the soul of impurities and bad luck. Things like curses or misdeeds.” 

“There often is a touch of superstition among the plain folk.” Kuei nodded sagely and Katara had to keep from rolling her eyes.

There was a lot of superstition among her own people, as their lives were tightly woven with those of the spirits. She was used to hearing her myths and stories treated like this, though it still boiled her blood. 

“How is it that you’ve never held this festival here before?” Katara asked, looking pointedly at Ozai. Even with his perpetual frown, he looked more annoyed than usual.

“We are not _farming folk_.” He said.

“But your wife was.” Katara said and Zuko made a noise next to her.

“Ursa was the great-grandfather of Avatar Roku.” Ozai replied, as if that was enough of an answer.

“All the more reason to have the festival.” Katara muttered under her breath. 

“What about _your_ mother?” Azula asked. “What was she like?”

Katara leaned over the table but Toph placed her elbow down hard, propping up her head as she poked at her plate with her chopsticks.

“ _My_ mother is afraid of beetles. And one time, when I was eight, I dug up a whole nest of ‘em and-” She started.

“Wait how big are the beetles? Because if they’re as big as the ones in the swamp then I can understand her fear.” Thuy interrupted. “One time Mister Whiskers got a holda one and choked on the top half so me and my cousins had to rip it out and oh boy, they sure do smell.” 

She then turned and patted the slumbering catgator before looking up at Azula. “It was surprising that he even choked in the first place you know. They have mighty big mouths and like to eat just about anything.” 

Thuy flipped around to look back at Toph. “So are these beetles you’re talking about as big as Mister Whiskers’ mouth?” 

Katara let out a deep breath and glanced over at Zuko. He wasn’t looking at her, but he seemed tense.

The dinner went on with pieces of conversation overlapping and intersecting each other. Despite sitting right next to him, Zuko didn’t really talk to her, but seemed fine to chat with Mai across the table.

When the food was cleared away, tea and desserts were brought out. It was then that the parade started, with the sun going down and more people coming out to the streets. Venders set up below and Sokka descended with Suki and Thuy to find fire flakes. 

As the talk shifted, Kuei looked around and settled his gaze on Mai.

“Now, forgive me young lady, but I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” He said.

“Yes Zuko, it’s very rude of you to not introduce Mai.” Azula said. Zuko straightened but stayed quiet.

“My name is Mai, your highness. I attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls with Azula.” Mai said.

“I’ve seen you before, correct?” Kuei asked.

“Yes, your highness. Zuko and I attended Bosco’s birthday party a few years ago.” Mai replied.

“Of course! I apologize for not meeting you then, but I’m always so busy with my birthday boy.” Kuei said brightly. “Did you enjoy yourselves?”

Mai and Zuko exchanged a look.

“It was a delight.” Mai lied. 

“Your name is still so familiar.” Kuei said.

“She was engaged to my brother.” Azula said helpfully. 

Katara choked on her tea and started to cough. Toph leaned over and slammed her hand on Katara’s back, knocking the fluid out. 

Kuei looked over, worried, and Katara smiled weakly as she held up a hand. 

“There was nothing official.” Mai said, sounding bored. “We just grew up together and my status made it an obvious choice.” 

“There is still a lot of fondness between Mai and I.” Zuko added.

“A pity really. It would have been such a strong union.” Azula said, sighing into her tea cup. 

Katara gripped the edge of the table and focused intently on the teapot in front of her.

“Hey, anybody want fire flakes?” Sokka asked.

“Oh, I would love some!” Kuei chirped. 

* * *

As the parade moved out of the city, they all followed after it. Zuko was quiet and his silence made Katara recede. Through the fabric of her handbag, she rolled the small pencil between her fingers and thought of regret. 

Still, when they exited the city and were ushered to a covered stage, Zuko paused to hold out his hand. She took it and he helped her up the wooden steps, watching her move awkwardly in the kimono and raised sandals. They again sat next to each other, tucking themselves in the back corner.

“Are you mad at me?” Katara whispered.

“I am mad.” Zuko whispered back. “But we’re not talking about it here.” 

Feeling like a whipped polar bear dog, Katara sagged and there was a sinking stone in her stomach. It pulled her down and there was an immense weight on her shoulders.

“Now isn’t the time.” He whispered, putting his hand on hers. “Look, in the field.”

Katara lifted her head and watched as light blossomed in the darkness. Lanterns of different colors, but all ones of a flame, rippled toward some center point. There, an actual bonfire bloomed to a wave of gasps. 

“Now, is this brazier for burning our papers?” Kuei asked from the front.

“Yup. Time for everyone to write down their regrets!” Rohan said.

“Is yours just a list of one night stands?” Toph asked.

“Sifu!” Thuy gasped while Rohan tipped over with laughter. Tenzin shook his head while Iroh poured him more tea.

Katara slowly pulled out her paper and pencil but didn’t move to write anything. 

“Do _you_ have any regrets Katara?” Thuy asked. The wonder in her voice made Katara question which answer the Avatar would prefer. 

“Sure I do. It’s hard to pick the ones that would fit on this tiny paper.” She answered offhandedly. 

“Don’t say that.” Zuko said sternly. Katara turned to him, frowning.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“I didn’t mean to-” Thuy said softly but stopped as Zuko leaned in.

“You have done a lot of good Katara, and who knows where you’d be if you had chosen differently.” He said. His voice was low, to keep from being overheard, but he spoke firmly.

“Oh what do you know.” Katara snapped. “You’ve never made a truly hard decision in your life.”

Katara pushed herself up and stumbled away from the group, heading toward the steps. She went down them quickly, her sandals clattering like hooves on the heavy panels. 

For being so late in the evening, there was a lot of light from all of the lanterns. Small pockets of people, families most likely, had their own small fires going. There was laughter and singing, and everywhere was the smell of something cooking. Walking between them and following the trail of lanterns, Katara made her way to the large bonfire. 

In her hands was the small pencil and the slightly crumpled rice paper.

There were many things in her life that she regretted. Presently, it was her temper. She had always had a short fuse, quickly falling into arguments with Sokka even as a child. The war hadn’t helped. 

“Katara.” Zuko said softly. Katara sniffed and he walked up next to her.

“Just write my name down and toss it in.” She muttered, gesturing to the bonfire.

“Katara, that’s ridiculous.” Zuko said.

“I shouldn’t even be here.” 

“You have every right to be here. As Arnook’s heir alone you’ve earned your place. Being my girlfriend is the least important reason.” 

“Do you even still want me as your girlfriend?” 

“Katara.”

She turned and Zuko held her chin, tilting her face up. 

“Losing you would be my greatest regret.” He said. 

As Katara started to cry, Zuko leaned in and kissed her gently. When he leaned back, she wiped her face quickly. 

“Why are you mad at me?” She asked, looking down at the ground.

“You were picking fights with my family. That’s already bad enough, but you were also doing it in front of very important people.” Zuko said. He didn’t sound mad or disappointed, yet Katara could still feel the rush of anger shoot up her back. 

“Azula was being awful!” Katara said, looking at Zuko. “I can’t stand her.”

“Yeah, she’s the worst, but there’s nothing we can do about it right now.” He replied.

“I don’t understand how you can do nothing.” Katara huffed.

“It’s not nothing. Azula needs people to engage because she doesn’t come with very many direct attacks. I mean,” Zuko paused, looking over Katara’s head into the past. “Unless she’s trying to kill you, but that’s a different story.”

“I don’t like her.” Katara stated.

“You don’t have to like her. But you need to stop fighting with her. For your own sake, if not my own.” Zuko said.

“I didn’t fight in the war to play nice with the bad guys.”

“But I did fight in it to have peace.” Zuko said. “And I had to fight against my own country.” 

Katara bit her lip and turned to the fire. 

“I hate admitting that I did something wrong. It makes me feel like I’m a bad person.” She said.

“Okay, then tell the fire. It burns everything away.” Zuko replied.

Sighing deeply, Katara held the paper flat in her palm.

_I was wrong._

Folding it in half once, Katara tossed the paper into the fire. It was so small, she couldn’t even see where it burned away. Crossing her arms over her chest, Katara turned back to Zuko but kept her face down.

“Okay.” She mumbled. 

“Here’s mine.” Zuko said. Katara looked at the paper he held out.

_I’m scared she’s going to leave me._

Katara unfurled and looked up at Zuko.

“Zuko.” She said softly. He shrugged and held it up in his fingers.

“I want to trust you. But it’s hard, and it’s not your fault.” He said. “Having you be around Azula, I’m just waiting for you to notice that you don’t deserve to be treated like this and you’ll walk out.” 

“Zuko, your family is not a package deal. You already made that clear. I mean, you’re uncle is, but Iroh is great.” Katara said. She took the note from him and watched as he clenched his hand closed. 

“I’m not going to hold you responsible for your father and sister being jerks.” She said. Then she turned and tossed the paper into the fire.

“We’re a team. It’s us against these problems, not us against each other, okay?” Katara said. She felt Zuko slip his hand into hers and she faced him. 

“Okay.” He said with a smile.

“Let’s go get some fire flakes!”

“Katara I cannot express how bad of an idea that is.”

“Regrets are for the fire!”


	31. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the same thing, but close enough to be nostalgic.

The coronation was a stampeding animal, bearing down on Katara. Watching the deadline creep closer, she got more and more irritable. She had picked fights with Sokka after Zuko refused to engage with her. The fear she fueled into school and stopped eating or sleeping regularly to read and study. 

It was during one bout of isolation that Sokka barged into her apartment and both he and Suki pried her away from her desk. Zuko was down in the lot and shoved her into the back of a car, getting in quickly after her. As his door closed and she started to fuss, the driver pulled out of the lot. 

“I have so much to do!” Katara complained

“No you don’t. I have your schedule.” Zuko said calmly. 

“I don’t want to go.” She whined.

“Yes you do. You missed me.” He replied.

“Yeah.” She said, defeated, and fell forward onto him. With her head against his chest, Zuko patted her head. 

“I didn’t pack.” She finally said.

“I did.” He said and Katara sighed.

After sitting back, she smoothed out her seatbelt.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Remember our museum trip?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Right. Well, I thought we’d go see the real thing.”

“We’re going to Omashu?” Katara asked.

“Yup. The Queen has invited us to stay while we visit the cave.” Zuko answered.

“Hopefully it won’t end like our museum trip.” Katara said and chuckled.

“Or our date.” He added. They both laughed and Katara leaned over, resting against his shoulder.

“I’m sure it will be nice.” She murmured.

* * *

“Okay, this is worse actually.” Katara grunted.

“Did I jinx it or was it you?” Zuko asked as he struggled against his bonds. 

“Shut it!” A voice shouted and banged something heavy against the side of the van.

“How did we survive an entire war but end up getting kidnapped twice?” Katara questioned while twisting her wrists. The plastic zip ties kept the plastic tarp secured around her hands. Her feet were similarly bound and she felt like a housepet wearing booties. And, as crude as it was, she couldn’t bend like this. 

Zuko’s shackles were far worse. Resembling traction headgear, pins were jammed into his wrists and ankles, held in place with plastic cuffs. The acupuncture blocked his chi and threatened to skewer him if he moved too much. 

“Okay, we have to get out of this van.” Zuko said. 

“Then what?” Katara asked.

“We run into the tunnels.” Zuko stated simply. 

“Right.” Katara muttered. “Where are your babysitters again?”

“That’s an excellent question. I have a sneaking suspicion that these fellows are Fire Nation.” He replied. 

“Great.”

“Ready?”

“As much as I’ll ever be.”

Katara laid on her back with her feet to the van doors and started kicking at it viciously.

“Hey! Dirtbags! I have to pee!” She shouted.

Continuing to kick, there was a grunt as the door opened and someone caught a foot in the face.

“My bad.” Katara called out.

“What do you want?” Another man demanded.

“I thought I made that clear.” Katara said as she moved awkwardly to her knees. With both of their hands bound behind their backs, moving around was nearly impossible. 

“Fine, but you better not try nothing princess.” The man said. 

As Katara started to scoot down from the van, she fell forward and the man, on instinct, reached out to catch her. While he bent over, Zuko jumped onto his back as he leaped out of the van. Keeping her feet planted, Katara waited for the moment Zuko’s weight lifted and then rolled the man off her.

“I see seven.” Katara called as she started to run after Zuko.

“There’s ten.” He yelled back. 

The tunnels to the cave had been closed by the Queen of Omashu for their visit. When they arrived, the only other vehicle was a park van that they both assumed belonged to whatever ranger was staffed here. They had barely made it inside before the group fell on them. Whoever they were, Fire Nation or not, they were prepared for them. 

“How are we going to lose them?” Katara asked as she caught up. She could hear their pursuers right behind them. 

“This would be great if we were Earthbenders.” Zuko muttered.

A blast of fire roared past Katara’s head and she yelped.

“Well thank the spirits they aren’t either.” She retorted. 

“We need to-” Zuko started but was cut off by a loud rumbling. The ground fell away from underneath their feet and they both screamed as they fell backward. Sliding down into the dark, Katara could hear other screams. 

When they hit the ground, the few captors who fell with them toppled into a pile. Scurrying on their backsides, Zuko and Katara bumped into each other into the dark.

“Where are they?” One man yelled.

With no forthcoming flame, Katara figured they were non-Benders. 

“We know you’re in here.” Another woman shouted. They were moving and Katara figured their space was actually large enough to keep a good distance. If they didn’t manage to wander over to their side.

“Come here.” Zuko whispered. Katara slid until she bumped into Zuko’s head. 

“Hold still. This is going to be a little warm.” He said. She heard him blow out a breath and her hands got very warm. Clenching her hands into fists, Katara tried to keep from touching the plastic.

“Pull them apart, but keep them back here.” Zuko said. Yanking her hands apart, the plastic tie popped apart. Then, with tender fingers, Zuko pried open the melted plastic from around her hands. 

With her hands mostly free, Katara wiggled her fingers. 

“Your turn.” She whispered and turned around. It was pitch black in their sealed room and Katara had to feel for the shackles.

“Time to take your suggestion.” She whispered and leaned over to get as close as she could to the cuffs. Gathering spit in her mouth, Katara directed onto the locks.

“That’s disgusting.” Zuko whispered.

“Thank me later.” Katara muttered.

“I hear them!” The woman yelled.

Freezing the lock, Katara swiped her hands on the ground for a rock. Suddenly bumping into one, she grabbed it and brought it down on the cuffs as gently as she could. Now that they were both free, Zuko jumped up and immediately punched out two quick fire blasts. Shooting blind, he nonetheless startled their pursuers and found their position. 

“Ugh, there’s no water in here.” Katara grumbled. 

“We’ll make do.” Zuko said and pulled two fire daggers from the air. He held them in a defensive stance and Katara looked over at the other two people. 

Fire might not stand up well against steel. 

As the attackers rushed them, they stumbled as the ground shook again. Dissipating his blades, Zuko grabbed Katara to steady her.

They both stared open mouthed as a badgerole erupted into their vacant space. Its nose wriggled furiously and its head swiveled back and forth. When its blind eyes turned to them, Katara clutched Zuko and they only looked back.

“YARGH!” The man on the other side of the badgermole yelled. The badgermole shrieked and whipped back around and Katara heard the sound of a body hitting dirt. Scurrying upward, the badgermole dug a new tunnel but funneled the falling dirt to one side. 

“I think that’s our ride.” Zuko said, pulling Katara as he ran to the badgermole. He grabbed onto the beast’s hide and tugged Katara onto its back. Keeping low, they both shielded their heads as the badgermole continued to dig its way through the earth. 

After some terrifying, claustrophobic minutes, Katara felt cool air on her face. The badgermole stopped and Zuko held onto Katara as they slid off.

Still looking at the badgermole, Zuko held out his hand. The badgermole sniffed it and pressed the tip of its sensitive nose against Zuko’s palm.

“Thank you.” Zuko said. 

The badgermole turned and dug into the floor, burying down once again. 

Exhausted, they both sat down. They worked in silence on their feet and completely freed themselves. Tossing the broken plastic into a pile, Katara pulled her knees to her chest. There were crystals in this cavern and they emitted a soft green light. It was enough to see by, though everything was dim.

“Why do you think they were Fire Nation?” She asked.

“No one else could’ve gotten past my guard.” Zuko said and sighed.

“What else?” Katara questioned.

“A lot of people in my country are unhappy with me. They think I’m going to be controlled by one of the other nations.” He explained.

“Well you’re wrong.” Katara said.

“What do you mean?”

“The two in the pit. Their knives were Water Tribe.” 

“So they were after you?”

“Oh no, I fully believe they were after you.”

“It could be both.”

“I guess your family might not like me.”

Zuko nodded and reclined with his hands pressed against the ground.

“It’s kinda funny.” He remarked.

“What?”

“Our countries aren’t exactly friendly with each other. And I almost died because of it. But these tunnels saved us.” 

Katara looked at him for a moment, taking in his expression and the line of his body. Then she too sat back, resting against Zuko as they both stared up at the twinkling cavern ceiling. 

“But our people aren’t at war. We’re both alive. And we can continue on, together.” She said.

“It’s like they get another chance.” Zuko sighed and leaned his head against hers. 

It took a few hours for them to be found. All of their kidnappers had been rounded up and arrested, though none of them were talking. The Queen of Omashu was mortified, but Katara and Zuko laughed it off, telling her they had survived worse in the war. While it was true, as their ordeal hadn’t even lasted that long, Katara wondered how many more times things like this would happen. 

Zuko had said it happened to him more often than for other people. 

While they rode back to the airport, Katara held Zuko’s hand. She would go and be queen, so that something like this could never happen again. If Oma and Shu had enough power, perhaps they would have been together. Katara wouldn’t make that mistake. She would hold onto this, and grab at anything else she would need to keep it safe.


	32. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's coronation (it's time for time skips y'all)

There had not been enough dates. There hadn’t been enough video chats or text messages. Not enough tender embraces or fevered kisses.

A band was wrapped around Katara’s chest and she struggled with her shallow breaths.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Zuko whispered as he stroked her hand.

“Everything is going to change.” Katara said just as quietly. He kissed her hand, keeping it up by his lips as he spoke.

“Then we change with everything else.” He said. 

People came to dress her, both her body and hair. Her hair was braided and coiled on top of her head. Beads of bone and glass were threaded in some ornate pattern known only to the first of their people. Her robes were heavy and the fur collar tickled her nose. 

And Zuko sat on a couch watching her, smiling whenever she caught his eye in the mirror. 

Katara tried to tell herself that finals had been more stressful, that this would be nothing, but her blood thundered loud enough to deafen her. As the crashing waves of her pulse drowned out everything else, Zuko held her hand.

At least he was finally wearing his hearing aid. 

The ritual passed over her like the tide. People spoke words like incantations and she either repeated them or agreed to them, depending on the script in her mind. She was crowned and set to walk to the icy shore, the cape of her people trailing behind her. Katara led them in the darkness, while Yue lit their way.

At the ocean, Katara stripped down to her basic covering. The arctic air blew over her and she trembled. Her feet went numb instantly as the water rushed onto her.

Then La accepted her, and the ocean did not harm her. Yue-as-Tui blessed her and the moonlight kept her covered. Katara walked into the water and kept her blood circulating. She pushed; Yue pulled. Yue called and Katara answered.

In the light of the full moon, Katara could see the black strands of her hair; loops of braids swung back and forth as she walked deeper into the surf. The ocean glowed blue like an iceberg, and a swell took her under. 

It was an ancient rite that had not been done in generations. A Waterbender ruler made an offering of themself to the moon and the ocean. If the ruler was rejected, they would be drowned. Luckily, Katara knew the moon spirit and harbored the ocean inside of her.

When she walked back onto the beach of slush, people immediately swarmed her. She was wrapped in robes and picked up bodily. Zuko took her up, channeling heat into her as they all made the way back to the palace. 

The great hall was lit with impossible fires and people rejoiced in a frenzy that only near death could bring. Katara was alive and had been approved; the Water Tribes had their first legitimate ruler in over a hundred years. 

It was then that Katara could hear again.

She sat on the highest throne; the others to her sides where the masters usually sat were empty. On the ground below, long ice tables had been pulled up. Massive platters of food were displayed, music came from some unseen corner, and a large fire glowed while still surrounded by ice. Zuko stood beside her, his arm draped over the back of her throne. His head bobbed to the music and he was watching the revelry. 

“It’s unseemly for you to stand so casually here.” Katara said and Zuko smiled down at her before crouching.

“I was thinking about that.” He started and Katara shifted. Someone else had dried her, but there were still damp spots along her sides and behind her knees. It made her stick to her clothes and she moved uneasily. 

“It’s not so bad.” Zuko said, misreading her face.

“What isn’t?” She asked.

“What if I gave up the throne?” He asked in return.

“What?” 

They looked at each other and Zuko tilted his head, swinging it back to look at the other people. When he didn’t reply right away, Katara turned and settled, looking down as well. Arnook and Hadoka held the attention of a large group as Hakoda told some booming story. Sokka, Suki, and Thuy were surrounded by others; the young folk of the tribes. 

People from the South Pole and the Swamp were here; both tribes uneasy in the grandeur of the palace. So the young adults, the ones who would be expected to lead their families, started to take advice from the war heroes and the Avatar.

No one approached Katara. Except for Zuko, she was alone on her throne. 

“Arnook was right. You can’t date someone from another royal family.” Zuko said.

“Why not?” Katara asked.

“Come on, you know why.” Zuko said.

“In fact, I don’t. If it’s the case of inheritance, well, there’s still a chance that I might not have a Waterbender child of my own even if I were to marry someone from the tribes. And for you? Could you imagine how much good it would do to unite our kingdoms? I’m not even saying permanently, but if we were to have children, that would be the trust of siblings on two thrones.” Katara said. When she stopped, she stood and shrugged off the blanket over her shoulders. 

“Then the next generation would be cousins, and so on, but always bound by the thinnest thread of blood. Who’s to say that’s not enough to stop another war?” Katara asked and looked down at Zuko. His eyes glittered with firelight and he smiled. He stood with grace; a flame moving sinuously upward with exhalation. 

“It would make a lot of people nervous.” He said.

Katara smiled. “We’ve only just started dating. Let them be nervous, I won’t sacrifice my happiness because they fear the worst.”

Zuko lowered his chin to his chest as he chuckled. Then, standing straight, he held out his arm. Katara took it gently and they walked down the ice steps to the party.

The crowd parted as they approached and Zuko held her for a moment in the center of the floor. As if they were in a movie, the musicians took their cue and started to play. Katara, in her flowing ice blue skirts, smiled as Zuko spun her out an arm’s length. The beads in her hair clinked and the white fur hem of her dress swept softly on the ice. Pulling her back, Zuko placed his hand on her waist and led her through the steps of a rushing waltz. 

He wore red and was an ember in her vision in a sea of blues and indigos. Without a parka or boots, Zuko looked as if he were about to step out into an autumn afternoon. But he smiled and held her, so Katara could feel the warmth of him. 

“My father is not pleased.” Zuko said and Katara snorted.

“For dating the Ice Queen?” She asked.

“For loving her.”

Katara fell quiet and went gliding as Zuko pushed her through the steps. When he looked at her, his gaze still filled with sparks, she looked away. 

This was something she had thought about, after Thuy spoke to her of elements and balance. Too much fire could boil away a whole pot of water, but too much water could put out a fire. Everything would have to be done in equal measure; if one of them gave too much, it would end it all.

“What is it?” Zuko asked. Katara bit her lip and looked up at him. 

“Fire Prince just doesn’t sound as dramatic as Ice Queen.” She said. Zuko laughed and they stepped easily into a turn.

“Well, if we’re going to get technical, you’re not even the Queen of Ice. You’re queen of people who mostly live on ice. The rest live in a swamp.” He retorted.

The music stopped and they came to a halt, still holding each other. 

“Then I have to just say it.” Katara said and pushed herself closer. “I love you as well.” 

She kissed him and barely registered the stunned gasps in the background.

“WOO!” Thuy shouted, and Zuko smiled against Katara’s lips.


	33. Hesitancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko have friends

Because they were all mature, rational adults, Katara met with her friends at a coffee shop in Republic City to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. Sokka and Suki sat together on the one couch, establishing their dominance over one whole corner of the shop. Rohan sipped a blended drink with more sugar than caffeine, looking oddly pleased with themself. That was probably due to the fact that sitting opposite of them was Thuy and Toph. 

“Why are you here?” Katara asked Toph.

“Thuy is supposed to be training.” She answered. “Plus, it sounded like it could potentially be fun.” 

“Don’t you have other students?” Katara questioned.

“You don’t need to worry about them, Sugar Queen.” Toph said with a chuckle.

“Wha- Sugar Queen?” Katara balked.

“So where’s Zuko?” Sokka asked.

“He’ll be here soon. He had to stop into the embassy.” Katara replied. 

“While we’re waiting, I brought a selection of candidates.” Rohan said and laid out a line of magazines with a flourish. 

Seeing the headlines, Katara covered her face and groaned.

“No tabloids Rohan.” She said from behind her hands. 

“Well hey, I like this one. They’re reporting the existence of a creature known as a pig.” Sokka said.

“You mean a sheep pig?” Suki asked.

“Nope.” Sokka replied.

“What about a cow pig?” Thuy asked.

“Just says pig.” Sokka said. 

“No way it’s just a pig.” Toph scoffed.

“It’s a tabloid!” Katara shouted, throwing her hands up. Seeing the people turn to stare, Katara smiled weakly and sank lower into her chair. 

“Unicorn cream berry blast?” Rohan asked, offering their drink. Katara pushed it away and sat back up. 

“We’re not announcing our relationship in a tabloid.” She hissed.

“Well they’ve already been talking about you.” Suki said, sliding one magazine off another and exposing the picture. It was grainy, but it showed Zuko and Katara dancing at her coronation. 

“Lots of people have been talking about you two.” Toph confirmed. 

“How do you know that?” Katara asked.

“Uh, I’m a Beifong? A lot of puffed up dirt brains have dinner with my parents in order to suck up and I have to go to a lot of them.” Toph said. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Zuko said as he swooped in on their corner. “I’m going to get a coffee, did you want anything?” 

“Not tea?” Katara asked with a sly grin. Zuko did not look amused.

“If I drink commercial tea in public, my uncle will disown me.” He said.

“Oh, uhm, would you mind grabbing me a vanilla latte?” Katara asked.

“Sure.” He said and walked to the counter. 

“Why don’t you use social media? Just announce it on your channel or something.” Thuy said.

“I don’t know if I want that to be in the same place where I post my pictures of cool rocks.” Katara said.

“You take pictures of rocks?” Toph asked.

“Only the cool ones.” Katara said. 

Toph blinked. “What?”

“Anyway, I don’t really have the following for it to be what I need.” Katara said.

“I think it’s bonkers that the Avatar, the crown prince of the Fire Nation, and the Queen of the Water Tribes all have MicroDose accounts.” Toph said.

“You don’t?” Sokka asked.

“I’m gonna give you a chance to walk that question back.” Toph said.

“Yup, I got it now.” Sokka nodded and sat back on the couch. Suki chuckled and rubbed his knee. 

“Ya walnut.” Toph muttered.

“Okay so, the good news is, I got our drinks for free.” Zuko said and walked around the couch, heading to where Katara sat. He handed her a cup and took a seat on the arm of her chair. 

“What’s the bad news?” Katara asked as she lifted the cup to her mouth.

“The bad news is that I was recognized by the barista and now everyone is staring at us.” Zuko said.

“Was it the scar? Did the scar give it away?” Sokka asked, grinning. 

“You know Sokka, I think it might’ve been the scar, yeah.” Zuko said. 

“You know, Mister Whiskers has his own MicroDose account too. He has over three million followers!” Thuy said. She leaned over in her seat and peered adoringly down at the catgator. The animal rumbled in reply and it was a sound that shot fear into the prehistoric parts of Katara’s brain. 

“Aww, Mister Whiskers wants some more whipped cream.” Thuy cooed.

“Have you decided anything yet?” Zuko questioned, resting his hand on the back of Katara’s chair.

“Only that we are not going the tabloid route.” She replied.

“They might do it for us if we don’t hurry.” He said.

Katara sighed and leaned against the other arm, propping her head on her fist.

“I know.” She said. 

“Why don’t you guys just take the plunge and do an interview? I’m sure some talk show would love to have you.” Suki said. 

“We thought about that. It’s just,” Katara started and then looked up at Zuko. 

Sucking in air through her teeth, she looked back down at her cup. “Should we even be doing this?” 

“Don’t you both have PR people for this?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, but we didn’t want them involved.” Zuko answered.

“Why not?” Toph pressed.

“Because the Fire Nation would not be kind to Katara.” Zuko started.

“And Arnook has been getting in my way since he doesn’t approve of the match.” Katara finished.

“Does anyone?” Toph asked.

“The Swamp Tribe does!” Thuy exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Thuy has won them over with her exuberance.” Katara admitted. “They’re fine with the relationship.” 

“And the South Pole is okay with it as long as our dad is okay with it.” Sokka said. 

“What about the Fire Nation?” Suki asked. 

Zuko moved his hand to Katara’s shoulder and she put her hand on top. 

“That’s the reason why we’re hesitant.” Zuko said. 

“But they can’t do anything about it right? There’s nothing in the law that says you can’t date someone from outside of the country.” Sokka said.

“There is actually. Unless it’s a matter of state.” Zuko said.

“Katara.” Thuy said with a gasp. “Did you become Queen just so you could marry Zuko?”

Katara laughed and shook her head. “For one thing, we’re not getting married. And for another, I became Queen so I could take care of my people. Dating Zuko would have happened regardless.”

“Is that so?” Zuko asked, amused.

Leaning back in her chair, Katara smiled at him.

“Of course. How were you ever going to say no to me?” She quipped.

Zuko leaned down but stopped as Sokka cleared his throat.

“Could you not?” He asked.

“What? She’s my girlfriend.” Zuko said.

“She’s my sister.” Sokka shot back.

“I’ve seen you kiss Suki plenty of times!” Katara said. 

“We’re getting off topic.” Suki said sternly. They all sat up and Suki sighed.

“The interview is the best option. I even know of some shows that would work the best. But, is this what you want? Going public is going to change things.” She went on. 

“We’re sure. We don’t want a tabloid to be what tells people we’re dating. It’ll make them think this is something that needs to be hidden.” Katara said. 

“Okay. I’ll go collect some phone numbers.” Suki said and stood up.

“I’ll call you later.” Sokka said as he rose. They said goodbye before Sokka and Suki left. Toph exited shortly after, dragging Thuy along while Mister Whiskers scurried after them. 

Rohan lingered, slurping loudly from their drink as Zuko took Toph’s empty chair. 

“Nervous?” They asked. 

“Extremely so.” Zuko said. 

“Have you ever thought about talking to Roku?” Rohan questioned.

“What?” Zuko and Katara said together. 

“Thuy is amazing at channeling the previous Avatars. I am not at all ready to see my Pop-Pop again, but I got to meet a super cool Airbender that was Avatar like, nine cycles ago.” Rohan explained.

“Do you think that would help?” Zuko asked.

“Can’t hurt. He is your great-great-grandfather.” 

Zuko sat firmly back in the chair, staring up toward the ceiling.

“Huh.” He said, working his jaw as he thought.

“Anyway, I’m gonna head out too. I’m supposed to be leading an Urban Dust meeting in twenty minutes.” Rohan said.

“Bye Rohan.” Katara said and waved as he walked out of the coffee shop. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” Zuko asked. He rolled his head to look at her, still splayed out on the chair like a corpse. “Want to run away?”

Katara laughed and stood up.

“I’m done running.” She said, walking to stand in front of him. “I don’t need to be afraid anymore.”

Zuko smiled and pushed himself onto his feet. She took a loose strand of his hair and tucked it behind his ear. Seeing the hearing aid, Katara smiled. 


	34. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has to follow tradition but Katara doesn't have to like it. Spoiler for the novel "Rise of Kyoshi" involved.

Zuko was distracted on their video call. Katara let her words trail and it would take a few moments for him to respond. After watching him for a moment, Katara finally reclined on her couch. 

“So, what’s new with you?” She asked. That got his attention and Zuko looked at her nervously. 

“Katara, we’ve been dating a few months now.” He said, but didn’t seem to pick up the thread after trailing off. 

“Yes?” Katara prompted. 

“I don’t want to rush things.” Zuko said, as if that were a complete thought.

“But?”

“But certain people are asking about the long term.” 

“Zuko.” Katara sighed and Zuko’s camera jostled as he sat up. 

“I know, I know. Like I said, I don’t want to rush things. I just want you to know that people are asking questions and I’m answering them the best I can.” He said.

“That’s ominous as all get out Zuko.” Katara replied dryly.

“I just don’t want you to be surprised by the news or anything.” He replied easily.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! Well,” Zuko looked strangled as he formed the words. “Azula and I are fighting. Or maybe my father is fighting me through Azula. Either way, we’re going to be in the news.”

“Is everything okay?” Katara asked.

“It’ll be fine.” Zuko replied. “I promise.”

It was not the news that told her.

Rohan landed their sky bison Dawa in the middle of the courtyard as Katara was going through her exercises. The large animal slid on the ice and bumped into the wall with a low groan. When they jumped off, Rohan pressed themself into Dawa’s massive head, bury their face in her fur.

“My poor baby. Did that hurt?” They cooed and Dawa lowed gently. 

“Rohan? What are you doing here?” Katara asked as she approached. Still keeping their body pressed against Dawa’s head, Rohan turned their face. They were still mostly obscured by the long fur, but an attempt was made. 

“Pop was thinking you and I should go to the Fire Nation.” They said.

“Arnook doesn’t want me leaving the palace. I still have a lot of learning to do.” Katara replied.

“Yes well, Azula challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai.” Rohan said.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD WITH THAT?” Katara yelled. Panicked, Rohan flipped around and Dawa growled at Katara.

“I DON’T REALLY KNOW.” They yelled back. 

“WHY ARE WE WAITING?” 

Katara pushed herself up with the ice and Rohan leaped onto the saddle. 

“Yip, yip Dawa!” They said and Katara barely had time to brace herself.

The sudden force of air knocked her back, but after Dawa leveled out her flying, Katara was able to move. She crawled on her hands and knees toward Dawa’s head where Rohan sat with the reins.

“You need to explain to me what’s happening.” Katara said. Rohan turned, idly flicking the reins in their lap. 

“Azula has stated that by continuing to pursue a relationship with you, Zuko has dishonored their family and should have no right to the throne. She’s challenged him to an Agni Kai for inheritance.” They answered.

“And he accepted?”

“He had no choice. His father wasn’t going to stop it; it’s kinda the end all, be all of decision making. And you know,” Rohan fidgeted as they spoke. “He had accepted the Agni Kai where his father burned him.”

“WHAT?” Katara gripped the edge of the saddle and felt the pressure against her palms. 

“Like I said, it’s how they do things in the Fire Nation. Zuko didn’t really have a choice.” Rohan replied.

Katara sat back and stared off into the sky. Agni Kais were rare, but all of them were broadcast. They had been outlawed in the United Republic, and among any Fire Nation citizen in other kingdoms. The dangerous taboo created a massive allure and young Firebenders in the Fire Nation would routinely call for one, knowing that it would be televised. It was definitely their chance to make a mark on the world. 

If Katara really wanted, she assumed she could find a recording of Zuko’s initial Agni Kai. Where his own father pressed his hand to his son’s face, in public, and marred him. 

This one would be just as public. And against his sister.

Katara tried to think of the last time she had fought with Sokka. It was over the summer, when they had planned to eat dinner together and they disagreed over acceptable pizza toppings. She had thrown a loaf of bread at him. They weren’t even having pizza.

“So what can we do?” Katara asked.

“Thuy is already there with Pop trying to de escalate, except that neither Azula nor Ozai are actually, you know, emotional about it.” Rohan said.

“They’ve been looking for a reason.” Katara murmured.

“Probably.” 

“You don’t think she’d kill him, do you?”

“It’s not illegal.” Rohan answered, answering her question as gently as they could. 

“We have to stop this.” Katara stated.

“We literally cannot.”

“Then why did you bring me?”

“Just in case.” 

Feeling sick to her stomach, Katara rolled on her tailbone until her back was against the edge of the saddle. Her arms fell along the edge as well, making her look like a boxer on the ropes. She felt like she had been sucker punched. 

It took two days of flying to get there. Dawa pushed through as if sensing her riders’ desperation. Rohan showed Katara how to fly and they took shifts as they crossed the unending ocean. From a hastily packed bag, Rohan pulled out various foodstuffs and their eating times were the only moments they had together. They tried to think of a plan but had nothing, and fear gnawed at the underside of Katara’s heart. 

When they landed, both Katara and Rohan leaped down. Katara pulled water from the grass on the ground to brace herself and Rohan’s wind ball gently shrank while propelling them forward. There were guards, because of course there were, but Rohan’s gusts snuffed out the pit of their fires while Katara swept them aside. 

“The arena is over here.” Rohan yelled and Katara followed them closely. In front of them was also a large reservoir of water. It would make sense, in case the firebending got out of control. And it made things easier for Katara.

“There!” She exclaimed and found soldiers waiting for them. Rohan made a noise in irritation before spinning into an aerial kick, blowing them away with a gale. They floated down with a huff and Katara sped up to match their stride. 

“They’re lucky I took a vow of non-violence.” Rohan muttered as they continued on.

“You’re lucky that I did not.” Katara said and Rohan briefly smiled at her.

They crashed into the doors and immediately struck bodies. There was a crowd gathered to watch the spectacle and Katara fumed. Rohan took a deep breath and blew out; a whirlwind burst out of his mouth and people were shoved away from them. It was just enough of a gap to see the raised platform where Zuko knelt, a cloth over his shoulders. Katara and Rohan bolted forward just as he stood, the cloth falling away.

And a burst of blue fire surged toward him.

Katara screamed even as Zuko turned out of the way, moving the blue fire around his body and changing it into the orange she recognized. 

The fire was loud, which surprised her. It was also hot, which made her wary to get closer. Still, she stepped forward and Rohan put their hand on her shoulder.

“We can’t now.” They said. Katara, pained, looked at them before turning back to the platform. Zuko moved like a Waterbender, sliding his feet as he pulled Azula’s attacks around himself before pushing it back at her. When he did get defensive, he spun with his feet arcing over his head, like an Airbender. And when the attacks were too large, Zuko took a deep stance and broke the line of fire, much like an Earthbender. 

“What is he doing?” Katara asked.

“Tiring her out. Zuko’s hung out with us for so long, he’s picked up so many different styles, Azula can’t get past them.” Rohan replied. “Once she’s exhausted, he’ll knock her down and he’ll win.”

They smiled, looking relaxed, but Katara frowned. 

“That seems very anticlimactic.” She said.

“But it’s a good thing.” Rohan retorted and she shook her head.

“Except Zuko said his father is dramatic.” Katara said before looking back Zuko. “Do you think it’ll be that easy?”

It wasn’t.

As soon as Azula went down - having been slow to react to a curve ball of fire and so Zuko swept her legs out from under her - Zuko immediately stood at attention.

Azula got up on a knee and started to laugh.

“You have brought dishonor yet again onto our family, prince Zuko.” Ozai’s menacing voice came from the far end of the raised walk. “You have fought with your sister in front of the entire world.”

“But he-” Katara started but Rohan grabbed her arm, shushing her. 

Zuko put his fist to his hand and bowed deeply.

“I meant no disrespect.” He said, his voice hollow but still ringing in Katara’s ears.

Ozai stepped from the shadows; shirtless, as was required by the Agni Kai. 

“So it’s time for a rematch?” He asked.

Zuko stood upright for a moment before sliding into a waiting stance. This marked a choice, not a reaction. He knew what he was getting into.

“Trust me,” Zuko said darkly. “It won’t be much of a rematch.”

Ozai’s burst exploded, making the air around the audience pop. That scattered most of them as the bending bordered on combustion; a trained combustion bender could control it, but Ozai did not focus on that form. 

Zuko didn’t waste his time tiring out Ozai, mostly because his fight with Azula had already weakened his own stamina. 

Looking around, Katara was finally able to see the people she was hoping for as the crowd fled. Tenzin, Iroh, and Thuy stood yelling at each other just a few feet away.

“Thuy!” Katara screamed and started to run. The Avatar turned and Tenzin preemptively held her back. When Rohan and Katara made it to the group, Katara was seething.

“Why haven’t you stopped this?” She damned, looking at Iroh and Tenzin. 

“Our hands are tied here.” Tenzin started.

“All of this is perfectly legal.” Iroh added.

“But it’s not right!” Katara yelled.

“Watch out!” Thuy pushed Katara back and pulled up a rock wall as fire spilled off the platform. 

“I’m going up there.” Katara stated.

“You are the queen of another country, you cannot interfere!” Tenzin said. 

“Yeah, well, I’m the Avatar and it looks to me like the sovereign of the Fire Nation is terrorizing his heir, which I’m pretty sure can lead to some serious political consequences so I’m gonna have to overrule you here.” Thuy retorted forcefully. 

“Look!” Rohan called out. Everyone turned and saw Zuko push Ozai back, now very clearly mimicking Waterbender styles. As Ozai shielded himself, the flames dissipated and Azula jumped up next to her father.

“That certainly isn’t legal.” Iroh said.

“Let’s go!” Thuy grabbed Katara’s hand and rocketed themselves upward on a protrusion of rock. 

“There’s water under the grates.” Katara said just before they hit the platform. Thuy grabbed from the right side while Katara pulled water from the left. Bringing their wavering columns together, they clashed on the eruptions of fire heading toward Zuko. 

Things worsened when the soldiers made it into the arena.

Iroh, finding himself yet again on the enemy lines, fought defensively. And as both Tenzin and Rohan had taken vows of non-violence, they were quickly occupied with keeping themselves safe while also not allowing anyone else to join the fight on the platform. 

For the ones above, their fight was nothing less than brutal. Azula and Ozai went with sheer power, attempting to push someone off the platform. The fall would easily be enough to break a leg, making escape impossible. So Katara and Thuy pulled on more limbs of water, catching themselves when they got too close to the edge. 

Thuy had no formal firebending training, but instinctively she was able to disperse indirect attacks. Still, it wore her down.

And as Zuko got hit with a fireball, Thuy lost it. She pulled too hard on the water, bringing Zuko up but nearly taking Katara off in the process. 

“Just. Stay. Put.” Thuy seethed through gritted teeth. Right before her eyes started to glow.

Katara had never seen Thuy in the Avatar state, and it terrified her a bit. Air swirled up around her, tossing her hair up that made her look like she was drowning. Large slabs of rock were ripped from the ground and circled her like an armor plated atom. Fire jumped between the slabs, creating a protective net, while water fell upward to coat the entire platform. 

“We are sick of you and your forefathers treating everyone like filth.” A booming voice that was not Thuy’s said. “Your heir has atoned and we will bestow our favor on him.” 

Ozai laughed. He laughed right in the face of the Avatar.

“You are a coward. You _all_ were cowards! You can’t strike me down because of the balance!” He shouted.

The elements parted around Thuy, but something cloaked her. She was taller, wearing robes, and with a large headdress. 

“I can assure you,” A clearer voice, but still not Thuy’s, rang out. “I was no coward when I killed my master.” 

Avatar Kyoshi swept her hand and a large rock ripped itself free of the arena and slammed into Ozai, knocking him clear into the other wall. 

The shroud changed again and Katara gasped at the sight of the blue parka. Water slammed into the place where Ozai had landed, just as the rock exploded. Avatar Kuruk ran on the water bridge he created and created a fist of ice. 

“Don’t forget about me.” A lilting voice sang out. Blue fire shot toward Katara as she turned. Pulling up a sheet of ice, Katara took a moment to admire the shimmering explosion of blue that rippled behind it. Then, stepping forward, she shoved the wall at Azula. As Azula broke it, Zuko had spun through a series of sets. Azula charged them then, splitting them cleanly down the middle with a wall all her own. 

Azula was good at keeping them apart, putting Katara on the defensive while forcing Zuko to choose between pushing an attack or trying to deflect spill over from harming Katara. They would dart at each other, only to have Azula fall back while attacking Katara.

The fight had barely gone on for ten minutes, but that was longer than any other duel. Zuko and Azula were both visibly panting, and they both swayed in their stances. Off to one side of the arena, the Avatar was beating the Fire Lord into the ground while the other side saw the trio slowly losing their footing. 

Suddenly grinning, Azula stood up and took a different stance.

“Azula.” Zuko called out as a warning.

“Dear brother, this ends now.” She said. The electricity arced between her fingers and Katara froze. 

She knew what happened when electricity met water. Unsure of what to do or how to help, she looked at Zuko. 

“I can handle you Azula. For as long as it takes.” Zuko shouted, getting his voice over the snarling sound of lightning growing around Azula.

“Is that so?” Azula remarked casually. 

Zuko stood, his body tilted and grounded. 

And Azula turned to face a new direction.

Katara could see her gold eyes glint but she didn’t hear Zuko yell.

She saw the lightning and she saw Zuko. And she saw Zuko’s body. He was just a few feet from her, she could reach him.

Steam erupted as Azula shot fire in front of her. 

“Oh no you do-” Azula began but cut off as the steam curled and shot up like a spear. Katara pulled more and more water, levitating ice shards all around her and sending them hurtling toward Azula. The water moved like a wave over the platform and while Azula twisted to dodge one of the ice spears, her ankle rolled and she fell to her knees. The water froze, adhering her to the platform. To keep her from bending, Katara pulled more water up and created an inverted bubble around them. 

Then she froze it. 

Bending was an art. Some benders were born with inherent strength while others could improve through rigorous training, and still others were stuck with low ability no matter what. But it was all dependent upon the benders chi, or spirit, or metaphysical energy. Whatever they called it, it was an energetic field that they could manipulate. Most of the time, benders had to move in order to control their element as they could never achieve true mastery of their chi. 

Some monks among the Air Nomads were rumored to have achieved it and would float without the need for food or water.

Katara felt the frozen rage down to her core and the water around her obliged. She breathed, and the ice melted to let her pass. 

Moving through the ice, Katara picked up the cloth Zuko had worn at the beginning of the Agni Kai. With it, she bound Azula’s hands, then refroze them. At least this way it would take longer for her to get frostbite.

Melting the ice block, Katara kept Azula pinned to the ground and her hands encased in ice. 

Then she ran to Zuko.

Turning him onto his back, Katara knelt down to listen for a heartbeat. Not finding one, she immediately started CPR. As she counted, she used her bending to move the blood through his veins. 

“I could use a little zap here!” She paused to yell. Focusing on her compression, she had no idea how long it took Iroh to get up to them. When he did, she sat back and watched as Zuko was electrocuted again. 

Gasping, Zuko rolled onto his side and Katara fell on him, crying.

“I have to heal you!” She sobbed. “I have to.” 

Her hands glowed as the water came to them and she ran it over his chest. She had cracked his sternum during CPR and had to concentrate on pulling the fracture together. Her chi went into him, sewing the bone together. She healed his veins and the damage done to his heart. But the scar would not go. Dark veins bled out from the strike, but at least they were working. 

“Zuko.” Katara said as she fell on top of him. “Why?”

“Tradition.” Zuko said weakly. “I wasn’t allowed to say no.”

“Get rid of it.” She murmured, burying her face in his chest.

“As soon as the crown touches my head beloved.” He brought his head up and kissed the top of her head. 

“Yeah but seriously, someone needs to check to see if the Fire Lord is dead.” Rohan said from above them. “Because Thuy went all _out_ on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had a massive depressive episode and so I wasn't writing. I'm better now, but I don't know how long it'll last. So, time to power through the rest of the chapters I guess???


	35. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are established

Katara stood in the garden watching as Thuy paced back and forth, a large boulder floating beside her. As she walked, Thuy chewed on her thumbnail and mumbled under her breath.

“I don’t understand the problem.” Katara said.

“I have aphantasia Katara!” Thuy cried and flung her arms out. The boulder went flying, thankfully crashing into the outer garden wall and not the palace. 

“And that means?”

“It means I have no inner eye. I can’t plan anything out.” Thuy replied, her voice thin as she whined.

“No I get that. I just don’t understand why we’re terraforming.” Katara said. 

“Because it has to be perfect.” Thuy froze patches on the pond to walk across, heading toward the boulder. Katara held the stepping stones of ice as she followed. 

“You can just ask him.” Katara stepped onto the grass and watched as Thuy pried the boulder loose. As it popped free, she then attempted to smooth away the dent in the rock wall. 

“He’s the Fire Lord. It’s a little bit different than asking people who are expecting it.” Thuy muttered.

“I just don’t think you need to go through all this trouble. Zuko would be happy to do it.” 

“You haven’t seen him since he became Fire Lord. He’s all grumpy and stressed out now.” 

Katara flinched at Thuy’s words. “I have seen him!” 

“I meant in person.” Thuy turned and trotted back across the pond. It took a minute before Katara followed.

It was true, she hadn’t seen Zuko in the months since his coronation. She was still technically being trained, and Zuko now officially had his kingdom to run. Plus, with Ozai and Azula in prison, he was under a lot of emotional stress. 

They had talked it out over their video chats, but time was scarce for both of them. Katara was only here in the Fire Nation because it was Thuy’s birthday. For what she had said in the Avatar state, Thuy wasn’t kidding about showering Zuko with her favor. The televised Agni Kai had in fact almost caused an international incident. The Fire Lord had openly attacked the Avatar, which was generally frowned upon. And while Zuko had triumphed, Ozai’s betrayal left a sour taste in every leader’s mouth; they had been dealing with Fire Nation turmoil for a hundred years after all. 

Thuy was attached to Zuko though. She frequently commented on their shared ancestry; his through blood and hers through reincarnation. Whenever Toph would let her off for a break, Thuy would travel to the Fire Nation to see a show or visit a beach. It had gotten to a point where rumors were flying that Zuko was set to become her official master. 

Such a practice had been abolished after what happened to Kyoshi.

It was wildly unusual - the Avatar’s master was always a Bender Of their birth element - and this perceived power shift made people nervous. And if Zuko was a different person, Katara could understand the fear. But as he wasn’t a sinister person, the favoritism ended up saving him since he had no interest in political machinations. 

Tonight was going to upend those rumors at her birthday party. She was planning on asking Zuko to become her firebending instructor and her official residence was going to be on the literal middle ground: Avatar Island in the United Republic. 

Now, Thuy was upset that the garden where her party was being held wasn’t perfect. 

Katara spent hours helping her adjust the landscape as much as she could. Toph wandered out for a moment and stood on the ground, watching them in the strange way she did. Finally, after a few frustrated minutes, Toph finally walked out and started doing the heavy lifting. 

The Earthbender was terse, but funny. As Thuy kept pointing out things, Toph kept reminding her that she was blind. Thuy responded by stamping her feet and yelling “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.” 

“Do it yourself then Wet Wipe.” Toph would retort and Katara couldn’t help but laugh.

By the time the landscaping was how Thuy wanted it and she went inside to get dressed, Katara was exhausted. She and Toph sat on the deck; Katara watched the palace staff bring out tables and chairs while Toph chewed on a piece of dried grass. 

“She’s a good kid.” Toph said suddenly, flicking the grass onto the ground and rubbing it into the dirt with her heel. 

“She really is.” Katara agreed. 

“You gotta stop babying her if you’re going to be her master though.” Toph went on.

“Me? I’m not her master.” Katara said, looking at her in confusion.

“You sure? Who else is supposed to teach her to behave all upstanding and everything?” 

“That’s usually someone who knew the previous Avatar. So, probably Tenzin.” Katara shook her head. “But Avatars don’t take a master any more.” 

“I think Thuy’s gonna need it. Her parents were really smart, but the world’s changing. Borders are getting weird, loyalties are shifting.” Toph stood and kicked up a small mound of dirt. “I don’t think anyone in the swamp is going to understand it.” 

“And I do?”

“I think you know a lot about shifting boundaries and making unusual loyalties.” Toph remarked and turned her head. Zuko exited the palace from further down, directing people with ladders. 

Putting her foot down, Toph flattened the mound without touching it. 

“The girl needs a master.” She added and walked back inside. 

Letting her head loll back, Katara watched the clouds pass overhead. It was still light out, even as the day stretched on. It was almost summer again.

It was a very long time ago that she worked in Sokka’s flower shop.

“What are you thinking about?” Zuko asked as his face came into view. Katara smiled and raised her arms. Zuko moved himself so that she could put her arms around his neck. He lowered his head towards hers and she kissed him.

“Do you remember the first day you saw me in the flower shop?” She asked and released him. Zuko sat down beside her and looked up at the sky himself.

“Sure. You gawked at my scar.” He said and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She sucked her teeth as he smirked. 

“You gave me a snowmelt flower.” She said.

“Did I?” 

“It’s my favorite flower.”

“Is it?” 

“So how long have you known about me?” Katara questioned.

Zuko sat up and looked at her. Silent, he took her hands and held them in his lap. 

“Sokka is really proud of you.” Zuko started, staring down at her hands. “And he would talk about you a lot. It almost felt like…”

He drifted with a light laugh before looking into her eyes. “Did you ever watch that stupid drama about a king in the Earth Kingdom and how he was tricked into marrying this lady?”

“You are going to have to smooth this over really fast Zuko.” Katara replied dryly. Zuko chuckled and lifted her hands up, kissing her knuckles. 

“There’s a noble family that has gone bankrupt so they try to get their daughter married to the king. Her cousin works at the palace and talks her up to the king every day. He ends up falling in love with this hyped up mystery woman and proposes before ever meeting her.” Zuko explained.

“So Sokka talked about me so much, he tricked you into falling in love with me?” Katara asked.

“Well, not exactly. I did have a girlfriend at the time.” He said. “I just really started to like you as a person. You were a fighter, a survivor, and then you were accepted into medical school. All I ever did was sabotage my own country and serve tea.” 

“Zuko, you are the strongest person I have ever met because when life kept handing you crap, you thought you deserved so you just took it.”

“You literally carry the bond of a spirit.”

“You survived what should have been a lethal burn to the face because of how connected you are to your bending.”

“You fought through three different countries trying to save your parents.”

“You fought your father and sister, who were trying to kill you, and didn’t want to hurt them.”

“I want to tell you you’re beautiful because of how much you love the rest of the world but I still get caught up in your eyes.”

“Well I can’t think about how much you love me because I’m terrified to admit I love you that much in return.”

They both stared at each other and, as if in a staring contest, Katara clenched her mouth shut. Still feeling the blood rise in her cheeks, she nonetheless saw Zuko’s face flush first. 

He turned away, covering his face with his hands, and he was steaming. Katara laughed and put her hand on his back.

“Come on hun, we’ve got to get ready for the party.” She said. Zuko nodded and then rubbed his face vigorously. As he stood, he pulled Katara up.

“You are the worst.” He said. Katara patted his chest and smirked.

“Get used to it.”

~

The party went very well. The Earth King, having basically been a shut-in, related oddly well to the now 14-year-old Avatar. Tenzin and the other head monks circulated through the crowd with varying degrees of success. Rohan had shaved his head for some reason, Jinora was there with her baby, and Ikki flitted about with her new husband. Meelo was sitting at a table looking forlorn, lamenting the imprisoned Azula. 

Iroh had dragged the White Lotus members out and found some Fire Nation natives that were allies to sit as the Fire Nation contingent. But Katara could tell that Zuko felt alone, standing in his uncomfortable red robes and seeing so little reflected back.

There was a lot of blue. The majority of the party was actually split between green and blue; the people from Kyoshi Island jumping sides with the blue while the Swamp Tribe balanced things out in green. 

All of Thuy’s planning, with Katara’s envisioning ability, turned the small garden into a meandering spot. Small hills forced people around and turned them as if they were walking through a labyrinth. It helped people talk for longer as the short distance around took more steps than first assumed. 

Toph had also raised a small waterfall in the pond, using metalbending to create a vacuum system that would keep it going. Katara didn’t comment on the bending, unsure if she was supposed to know already or not. Internally, she panicked. 

The effect, with the string fairy lights in the trees and softly tinkling water, was a softer place that glowed with ambient light. Around the tables stood the large torches to keep the cool spring nights at bay, but around the pond it was certainly twilight. 

After the meal and with drinks being served - with Thuy trying, unsuccessfully, to get her hands on one - Zuko took Katara by the hand. They strolled around the grassy hillocks arm in arm and Katara was surprised by how quickly the noise dissipated. 

“What are the customs for birthdays in your tribe?” Zuko asked suddenly. Katara turned away from the party and regarded the pond. 

“There’s not a lot of ceremony that surrounds just us as humans. It’s more about celebrations of the world around us, or the spirits.” Katara replied, staring out over the water. “Things like birthdays and weddings aren’t usually very big.” 

“There are rules to birthdays here.” Zuko blanched and Katara smiled to herself. 

“It must be nice though, to have things like this.” She replied.

“The necklace is a North Pole custom, right? For engagements?” Zuko asked. Katara touched her neck and shrugged.

“So I’m told. But I don’t ever see me getting rid of it.” She replied.

“Modern conventions can sometimes be more fun than custom.” Zuko said.

“What does that mean?” Katara turned as she asked and found Zuko on a knee. “What.”

“We did talk about this.” He said, holding the box out.

“In theory!” Katara whispered sharply. Her throat tightened and tears stung her eyes, but she almost started to laugh. Zuko grinned up at her.

“I love you Katara. I thought up a lot of fancy words to say but right now I am so nervous and your face is so pretty.” He said as tears fell down his smiling face. Katara did laugh then, the choking laugh that comes with tears. 

“I love you Zuko.” She murmured and put her fingers over her mouth.

“Will you marry me?” He asked.

Her throat sealed shut, Katara could only nod. As Zuko gasped and stood, she could see his hands shaking and she laughed again.

“Yes, of course.” She finally managed.

Zuko slid the ring on her finger and Katara jumped on him, kissing him deeply.

“WOO!” Thuy yelled and Katara laughed. They both had to wipe their faces as they walked back to the tables; everyone stood and clapped for them. Feeling the blood rush to her face, Katara put her face into Zuko’s shoulder.

“Congratulations, nephew.” Iroh said as he walked up.

“Thank you uncle.” Zuko replied. 

“Let. Me. See. THE RING.” Sokka demanded and darted around Iroh. Katara still didn’t show her face but held out her hand.

“Moonstone? Spirits Zuko, you are so cheesy.” Sokka said.

“It’s what she wanted!” Zuko snapped defensively. 

“Hey Katara.” Thuy said as she slid behind Zuko.

“I thought you were going to ask Zuko to be your instructor.” Katara hissed.

“Oh I did that last week. Tonight, I just announced that you’re going to be my master!” Thuy said.

“WHAT.” Katara squawked and jolted upright. All the blood drained too quickly from her face and as everything went dark, she fainted.


	36. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara goes home

It was weird having other people pack her things. Granted, Katara had absolutely no free time, but it was still odd to be in the middle of a meeting and know that other people were sorting through her clothes and packing up her books. 

For the summer, she was going to stay at the Avatar’s residence in Republic City with Thuy’s instructors. While Thuy was still firmly entrenched in her earthbending training, it had been common practice that all of the instructors would live together to oversee all aspects of the Avatar’s training. 

Having spoken directly to Kyoshi, Thuy understood that Kuruk’s companions had been very close, so at first she had enjoyed living with them. Katara was optimistic about the situation, since she was at the very least friendly with everyone that would be there. 

She was less excited about Thuy’s animal guide though. A giant catgator was not ideal to keep around. 

When everything was packed and ready to go, Katara met with Rohan in the library. They still had their head shaved, but wore normal clothes. It was odd to see the blue tattoo run up the back of their head, but mostly it was due to the climate and less to do with their fashion. 

“Are you ready to go?” Katara asked. Rohan turned, holding up a heavy tome. 

“Can I take this?” They asked.

“Sure. But what is it?” She replied.

“A philosophy book. I think Meelo would like it.”

“Meelo?”

“Hey, me and my siblings are all complex and nuanced.” Rohan tucked the book under their arm with a smile. “Let’s head out.”

Since riding on Dawa months ago, Katara actually preferred it to normal flight travel if she was the only passenger. There weren’t a lot of flights in or out of the Poles, so the environmental cost was hefty each time. So when she could, Katara often asked Rohan for a ride. It helped since they were going in the same direction and Rohan had been staying in the Northern Air Temple. 

As they walked out of the palace, Katara watched them in silence for a moment.

“Rohan?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ever get to meet Aang?”

Rohan’s eyebrows shot up but they still looked forward. 

“Well yeah. I was twelve when Pop-Pop died.” They answered.

“Is it weird, being around Thuy?” Katara asked.

Rohan sighed and tilted their head from side to side.

“Sometimes. Like at her birthday party and seeing Pop sad. But he was my grandfather, you know? And he was busy with the war. Well, so was Pop. But anyway, my mom says I’m a lot like Pop-Pop so mostly I’m just glad that Thuy likes me.” They explained.

“Does Thuy talk to him?”

“Yeah, but we don’t ask.” Rohan said with a laugh. “That’s just a little too much.” 

They then sighed again and rubbed the back of their head.

“Honestly, I miss my aunt Yangzom. She idolized Avatar Kyoshi and married a Kyoshi Warrior, using the excuse of protecting her spouse as a way to wriggle around her monastic vows. She kicked serious Fire Nation butt.” They said. 

“Did she?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, she and aunt Jun died when the Fire Nation was taking a mining town.” Rohan cleared their throat before continuing. “Jun’s fans had been wrapped in orange robes.” 

“I’m sorry Rohan.” Katara said softly.

Rohan finally turned to her and smiled. “It’s fine. It’s good to speak of the dead. It lets them know we still love and honor them.” 

Katara touched her necklace and smiled back. 

“Did I tell you that I think Suki and I are related because of aunt Jun?” Rohan asked excitedly. Katara laughed and shook her head. 

Rohan talked about their family for the whole trip, and it was interesting to hear. They definitely had a different perspective on the Air Nomads than Tenzin, and it amused Katara to think of the future council meetings. 

When they arrived at Avatar Island, Thuy was there to meet them. She had grown since her party and was as tall as Katara now. As they hugged, Katara could smell the dirt in Thuy’s hair. But as she smiled she heard a threatening hiss from the ground.

“Oh stop that.” Thuy turned and put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the catgator. “You will behave yourself Mr. Whiskers.” 

“Mr. Whiskers?” Katara repeated.

“Avatar Roku’s dragon was named Fang.” Rohan murmured in disbelief.

Thuy rolled her eyes and held out her arms as she faced them.

“I was four, okay? And I didn’t have any fancy Fire Nation pride or fun Air Nomad names.” She stated. “He has whiskers and he’s a boy. His name is Mister Whiskers.” 

“How on earth did a toddler befriend a catgator?” Katara questioned.

“Let’s just say if I wasn’t the Avatar and Mr. Whiskers was a regular catgator, then he would’ve gotten me and Uncle Farid’s arm.” Thuy replied.

“This is bizarre.” Rohan said. Thuy pouted and knelt on the ground, wrapping her arms around Mr. Whiskers’ flat head.

“Hey, Mr. Whiskers ate two Fire Nation soldiers for me!” She said. Both Rohan and Katara held up their hands.

“Fair enough.” Rohan said.

“Katara!” Zuko called and Katara lifted her head. 

Of course she knew that her priority was in handling Thuy’s affairs, but she had been looking forward to this most of all. 

“Zuko!” Rohan yelled and ran to intercept him. Katara and Thuy laughed as Rohan launched themself skyward, only to have Zuko crabwalk to make sure he caught them. Landing lightly, Rohan put their arms around Zuko and said something. Zuko only shook his head and continued walking, still carrying Rohan. 

“Pop-Pop would’ve really liked you.” Rohan stated when they were all together. 

“The Avatar?” Zuko asked, dipping down to let Rohan free. 

“I already do like him.” Thuy said and then stuck out her tongue as Rohan rolled their eyes. 

“Shouldn’t you be training?” Katara asked. 

“Sifu Toph is still asleep.” Thuy said.

“We all know that’s not a real answer.” Zuko countered. Thuy stood still, trying to maintain her bluff, but finally let out a breath and ran off. Mister Whiskers moved frighteningly fast after her. 

“That thing terrifies me.” Katara announced.

“Oh yeah. You do not want to run into Mister Whiskers in the middle of the night.” Zuko said and shuddered. 

Their days were spent in a leisurely routine. Toph dominated most of Thuy’s time with rigorous training. Earthbenders usually split their time between strengthening their bodies and controlling their bending. Toph, a stout but slender woman, definitely had Thuy lifting weights, but spent more of her time teaching Thuy how to see with her feet. 

That was what made Toph an extraordinary Bender, more so than the metalbending. She was so completely in tune with her element that she didn’t need to be a bulk of muscles to do impressive feats of strength. Thuy excelled very quickly and was excited by the prospect of being able to see in the dark. 

Zuko still hovered during a lot of those training sessions as he argued with Toph about chi and specific points in the feet and hands that were important to Firebenders. As Thuy ran around without shoes, Zuko worried that she was blocking off part of her chi circulation. Toph argued that Thuy couldn’t continuously have tenderfeet, as that would lead to more injuries. Katara, always having to step in as a mediator, created a simple compromise; after every training session, Thuy had to go to undergo acupressure. 

Oddly enough, the best practitioner Zuko could find was one of Azula’s former friends, and there was a bit of awkwardness when Ty Lee arrived. Luckily, she, Thuy, and Rohan were all kindred spirits and she assimilated quickly.

Ty Lee and Rohan got on remarkably well in fact. When they started to disappear, Katara tried not to ask questions. 

Katara’s role hadn’t changed much from the duties she had as a queen. Instead of managing the finances and policies of the three tribes, she instead was taking a break to manage the finances and schedule of the Avatar. Gifts had to be sorted, invitations answered, and documents proofread. In the evenings, she, Zuko, and Thuy would sit together and go over various things. 

Every single city-kingdom within the Earth Kingdom was upset by this arrangement. Having two heads of state directly advise the Avatar was a terrible concept on paper. And Katara would admit that there were times that she wished she could always act in the best interests of her people instead of constantly being diplomatic. But that was what always rose to the top, for both Katara and Zuko; they wanted to guide Thuy into being the best Avatar she could be. 

In this rare time of peace, it was the best opportunity, and they both felt like they had earned this from their time in the war. 

Also, the only thing that made Thuy actually sit and listen for the whole time was their promising to talk about their wedding plans with her. 

At night, Zuko and Katara had to go their separate ways. Their unification could be a euphemism but was always a very real, tangible thing. If they were going to sleep together, it had to be approved by their people, as it would - on the stage of global politics - be two kingdoms that went to bed. 

It took Katara longer and longer to fall asleep the longer she stayed on the island. When the summer ended, she would be taking Thuy on her political visits while Zuko went back to the Fire Nation. Katara would have to visit the Swamp Tribe and leave Thuy there with Toph while she continued onto the South Pole. Then, before the spring equinox, she would have to return to the North Pole.

Never would it feel like going home. 

With Katara’s new position, Sokka felt more comfortable closing the shop. It was actually preferable as his business had exploded; many wealthy patrons were obviously trying to buy access to the Avatar but Sokka was smart. He and Suki had visited a handful of times already and brought piles of gifts for Thuy; all of which had been distributed to various organizations or charities and the presenters had been sent a lovely thank you note from Thuy.

Still, all in all the palace was a lonely place. It made Sokka feel weird and he made a point of avoiding the Spirit Oasis. But at the South Pole, everyone treated her differently. Katara had wanted what Sokka had, a quiet life doing enjoyable work. Instead, she ruled a kingdom split over three continents. 

With a heavy sigh, Katara threw off her blanket and got out of bed. The light of the full moon trickled in from her blinds and light enough of a path for her to make it to her door. 

The hallway felt the same way her body did; dry, warm, and in need of a tall glass of water. But as she made her way down to the kitchens, she heard someone clattering around.

Expecting to find Rohan rummaging through the pantry, Katara leaped into the doorway with a yell.

Zuko dropped a teapot and swore colorfully. 

“Oh no! I’m sorry, I thought you were Rohan.” Katara said and rushed into the kitchen. Zuko knelt down and picked up the pieces of the teapot.

“It’s okay. I know how to repair this.” He said and stood up, holding the large pieces in his hands. He looked at them, tilting his hands slightly to catch the light in the outer glaze.

“What I love about Kintsugi is that the beauty comes from the fixing, not from the damage itself.” Zuko looked up at her and Katara suddenly felt embarrassed. 

“So, want some tea?” He asked as he walked over to the counter.

“Sure, but why are you up so late?” Katara replied and followed him. 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Katara pushed herself up onto the counter and watched Zuko make tea. There was an electric kettle with settings for different types of tea, but Zuko chose a metal kettle and heated it himself. It was a slow process and Katara flicked her gaze from his face to his hands.

“Why do you bend like that?” She questioned. Zuko looked up at her, confused.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re not a Firebender. You don’t do a lot of, you know,” Katara paused to make quick, jabbing punches in the air. “Firebender stuff.”

“I absolutely still do a lot of that.” Zuko retorted, clearly offended. “I am and will always be a true Firebender.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, you’re very,” Katara struggled to find the right word and strained over it. “Adaptable?” 

Zuko looked down at the kettle, staring at it intensely. After a moment, he decided the water was hot enough and set it on the stove to prepare a new teapot. 

“I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone.” He said as he opened up a cupboard.

Gripping the edge of the counter, Katara stayed quiet. Zuko rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out a tea tin, examining its label before replacing it.

“I met Avatar Aang.” He said. 

Katara still stayed quiet and Zuko pulled out another tea tin, approving of its label and prying open the lid. 

“It was just before he died. He came to the palace to speak to my grandfather. I was nine, so obviously I wasn’t allowed to officially meet him since he was trying to persuade my grandfather to stop the war.” Zuko scoffed and scooped tea into the teapot’s strainer. “I was only the son of the second born prince of the Fire Lord. I was a nobody.”

“And now you’re the Fire Lord, making his own tea in the Avatar’s house.” Katara interjected. Zuko chuckled and pointed the tea scoop at her.

“A vast improvement to be sure.” He said. He then continued making the tea and with his story.

“I tiptoed out that night while they were all at dinner. I remember my main reason for doing so was because we had to eat vegetarian since Aang was and I didn’t know what that meant.” Zuko poured water into the teapot and slid on the lid. 

“Well, they had all been arguing and suddenly out comes this really old guy. I mean, he looked better than my grandfather, but ancient was ancient. He looked really angry and I wasn’t supposed to be out of bed, so I was terrified. I thought he was going to drag me into the dining hall or something.” Zuko shook his head and leaned against the counter next to where Katara sat, crossing his arms over his chest. “But instead, when he saw me, he just smiled. He knelt down and introduced himself to me, looking very interested in what a nine-year-old nobody had to say. And then, I’ll never forget this, he put his hand on my shoulder and looked directly at me and said, ‘Zuko, be better than them.’ And then he got up and walked away.”

Zuko paused for a moment, staring off into space, and then turned around to pour the tea. He spoke as he handed Katara her cup.

“He sent me a gift for my tenth birthday a few weeks later. Aang had written on the inside of the wrapping paper, saying he hoped I’d be friends with the next Avatar. He had died while the gift was in transit.” He concluded. 

“How did that impact your bending?” Katara asked, rolling the teacup gently between her hands. 

“Azula was always a better Firebender than me. But I could be a better Bender. I could be like the Avatar and respect all of the elements and use their teachings to live a more harmonious life.” Zuko brought his teacup to his lips but hesitated, suddenly laughing. “I mean, as a kid it was all because I thought I had some grand destiny and was a self important idiot. But during the war, my uncle really helped me get my head sorted and I was able to put it together.” 

They drank their tea and Katara sighed in contentment. 

“What are you going to do when you go home?” She asked.

“What do you mean? I am home.” Zuko replied. He set down his teacup and held Katara’s hand as she set hers down before sliding off the counter.

“I’ve put out the fire wall in the throne room, dismantled statues, and closed up other manors. I have the palace, and I have you. One for work, and one for home.” He continued softly, holding onto her chin. He kissed her and Katara’s breath fluttered in her chest.

A door opened nearby and Katara jumped, making them both laugh even as voices approached. Rohan and Ty Lee walked into the kitchen and stared.

“It’s about time you two got back.” Katara snapped. Ty Lee looked mortified while Rohan just laughed. 

“What are you old farts doing up so late? It’s way past your bedtime.” They retorted.

“You’re older than all of us.” Zuko said. 

“And yet you act like my Pop.” Rohan clicked their tongue while shaking their head. “What a waste of youth.”

“Did you want any tea?” Katara asked.

“Sure!” Ty Lee chirped. Rohan went around to rummage through the pantry and found a bag of cookies, turning the quiet moment into a midnight tea party. That woke up Thuy and Toph, making the whole thing an event. They laughed and chatted, mostly about a new video game Rohan and Thuy were playing. At one point, Zuko took Katara’s hand and squeezed it. A gentle reminder that they were home. 


	37. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara says goodbye

Now, her palms sweating as she clenched her hands into fists, she watched as Zuko stood talking to Jinora. Her Sky Bison stood as a backdrop and there was plenty of activity around, but Zuko chatted easily with the woman. 

It wasn’t Jinora making Katara feeling this sick. The woman beautiful and looked serene even as her baby was shrieking in her arms. Zuko smiled and peered into the bundle, offering a wiggling finger. 

No, it was the very fact she was there that was upsetting.

Katara had watched the day approach and dreaded every solitary moment. It had gotten so bad that for the past few nights, the awful nightmares that had plagued her after the war returned. She was constantly trying to reach someone but couldn’t run fast enough.

Making herself walk over, Katara smiled uneasily at Jinora.

“Oh, Katara, I’m glad to see you!” Jinora said, turning to look at her. She always did that, gave her full attention to whomever she was speaking. It made Katara feel shy and her sick feeling passed. 

“Hi Jinora.” Katara said softly and then smiled at her baby. “How is Bumi the Second?” 

“I still think-” Zuko started but stopped with a broad smile as Jinora whipped her head around to glare at him.

“King Bumi wasn’t family and that’s not how names _work_ Zuko.” She said vehemently and Zuko chuckled. Jinora then sighed and turned back to Katara.

“Did you want to hold her?” She asked. Katara nodded and held out her hands. Handing her over, Jinora arched her neck as she watched Katara support Bumi’s head. 

“She’s beautiful.” Katara murmured as she instinctively began to sway. Bumi calmed, offering the faintest of rebukes. 

“Thank you.” Jinora replied and smoothed down the downy tufts of hair on Bumi’s head. 

“You look good with a baby.” Zuko stated and Katara gave him a chilled look.

“We’ve got plenty of time for that.” She retorted and he laughed. 

“Congratulations by the way.” Jinora said. 

“Thanks.” Zuko and Katara said at the same time. Katara laughed and handed Bumi back to Jinora.

“I’ll give you two a minute, but we are going to have to leave soon.” Jinora said. Zuko nodded and held up a hand in goodbye as Jinora walked down the hill. Katara watched her go and realized Rohan had arrived; they were going to be taking Toph, Thuy, and her on Thuy’s circuit of the city-kingdoms. 

With a sigh, Katara crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the siblings greeted each other. 

“Hey.” Zuko said softly. Katara didn’t turn and Zuko embraced her from behind, covering her arms with his own.

“We’ll see each other soon.” He said and pushed his face into her hair.

“Stop.” Katara said flatly. Zuko nudged past her hair and kissed the back of her neck. He then moved to rest his chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t want our last moments to be sad.” He said.

“But I am sad.” Katara replied quickly. 

“So am I.”

“Well.”

Katara was sulking, and she knew it. But she couldn’t stop it either. Her emotions often got the better of her, sucking her down or rocketing her skyward. No one ever complained when she was happy, but it’s hard to maintain something when it’s only enforced some of the time.

So now she was sad, and it was a smothering kind of sadness. 

“I love you.” Zuko said and Katara straightened. He wasn’t pleading or needling her. He just stated it as he usually did.

“I’m being a brat.” She replied.

“I mean, kind of, but I don’t think you like being left.” Zuko said. “And that’s not something that should be dismissed as bratty.”

Katara leaned away to turn so she could look at Zuko’s face. He looked, normal.

“What?” She asked.

“I’m the same way, a little bit. I don’t like it when people disappear for no reason.” Zuko let go of her and stepped back. “When Mai and I were younger and she was mad at me, she’d ghost me. I’d freak out, because I start to think the worst and that I did something horrible. Luckily, she realized how awful that was and stopped.” 

“I can’t stop you from leaving.” Katara said. Zuko took her hands lightly in his, jostling them as he smiled at her.

“No, but we can work on this. You know, cope.” He said.

“Cope.” Katara repeated, her tone bland.

“I won’t go into the whole thing, but there are three statements I need to make.” Zuko said and squeezed her hands.

“Okay.” 

“One, I understand that this is hard for you and that there isn’t an easy fix for it. Do you believe me?”

“Yes.”

“Two, I am sorry that I’m leaving you and I love you very much. Do you trust that?”

Katara was silent for a moment before answering. “Yes.”

“And third, the truth is that we are going to talk a lot over the next few months and we can find a way to make the time pass quickly. We will see each other soon and nothing is changing between us, even with the distance.” Zuko said firmly and then brought up her hands, kissing her fingers. “Do you trust me?”

Sniffling, Katara nodded. Zuko pulled her arms over his shoulders and they hugged. Pressing her face into the nape of his neck, Katara sniffed to keep her face from leaking all over him.

“I’ll call you tonight.” Zuko said and kissed the side of her head. “Okay?”

Katara nodded against him and then stepped away.

“Okay.” She mumbled and Zuko kissed her. He smoothed the hair away from her face, then kept his hands on her cheeks. 

“I like how you think you’re somehow not special enough to keep my attention while I’m worried about you mingling with those Earth Kings.” He said. 

Katara struggled not to smile, pulling her head back but Zuko kept his hold of her, making her cheeks bulge forward. 

“I like how you assume I’m not freaking out about you looking stunning among the ice while I’m surrounded by ministers.” Zuko said more adamantly, making Katara laugh in a shuddering way.

“Zuko!” She said, her lips pursed while she still struggled to pull away.

“I am just _tickled_ that you believe I’m not concerned about you living with all those Waterbender guys.”

Just before she dissolved into laughter, Zuko dipped in and kissed her again. They embraced again and Katara sighed when Zuko moved to press his lips against her cheek. 

“There’s only one sun in the sky.” Katara said.

“There absolutely better be beloved.” Zuko growled into her ear. She giggled, but shivered before they broke away. 

“That’s enough you two.” Rohan called. Zuko and Katara turned to see them and Jinora walking back up. 

It was time to go.


	38. Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love meta so unfortunately you get world building now

Katara sat perfectly still at the table, listening to the raised voices. Across from her, Zuko mirrored her posture. He held his tension in his eyes and Katara could see the tiny lines around the right one. Katara held hers in her shoulders, and she could feel her muscles seize as she continued to hold the pose. 

Every single minor king and Kuei’s representative was at the table, with the Air Nomad Council and Rohan representing Urban Dust. Thuy was overwhelmed and sat next to Hakoda, her shoulders hunched and her eyes darting around. A woman from the Swamp Tribe sat on Thuy’s other wside and was making a point of not looking at Katara.

Most of the people yelling were angry about Katara’s upcoming nuptials. She had invited them to a summit at the South Pole to talk about it. Instead, it was a bunch of angry old people trying to tell her what to do. 

“My esteemed guests,” Katara said, raising her voice to be heard over the din. “I suggest you take your seats.”

The people arguing paused and begrudgingly sat down, but one of the Earth Kingdom kings immediately spoke up.

“We demand an explanation for the recent trade agreement between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes.” He said, slamming his fist down on the table. It was made out of ice, so whatever effect he was going for, his flesh only thumped lamely against the surface. 

“What is there to explain? It’s a forthright document.” Katara asked.

“You’re giving them equitable drilling rights for oil in the south western sea.” The king said.

Katara blinked at him, feeling the numbness of anger begin to form in her mind.

“And? Those waters are completely within our boundaries.” She replied.

“The Southern Air Temple shares those borers, yet they were given nothing!” The man said.

Katara closed her eyes and counted to three before opening them again.

“Why would I consult with the Air Nomad council over trade that involves my water, my oil, and my borders?” She asked. Unfortunately, she wanted to ask why an Earth Kingdom king would be so interested in Air Nomad trade.

“What if they wanted to drill?” The man asked petulantly. 

“Then they can come to me the same way the Fire Nation minister of trade did.” Katara seethed.

“We don’t even have the industry.” Rohan added then rubbed their eyes and continued. “We don’t even care about oil, we use renewable energy.” 

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to have my energy minister talk to you about that.” Zuko said, reaching his hand across the table toward Rohan.

“This is exactly the problem!” A queen shouted. “All of the Avatar’s instructors are cavorting about and making deals outside of their official positions.”

“It’s favoritism.” A third person added. 

“I met with the trade minister in Republic City! How is that favoritism?” Katara demanded. 

“Katara.” Hakoda said gently and Katara forced out a deep breath. 

“I know exactly what the problem is, and unfortunately for all of you, I’m not politic enough to beat around the bush.” Katara said and looked around the table. “More of my people voluntarily came to the Earth Kingdom’s aid than the Air Nomads. The Earth Kingdom kings and queens were more interested in fighting each other over the centuries that your navy was laughable. My people sent ships. They sent food and literally ended droughts for you. And you never sent anything back. You didn’t even send my mother’s body back.”

Sliding her chair back from the table, Katara stood and ran her hands over her abdomen. She would never get used to the touch of finer clothing, and it shocked her enough to lighten her mood.

“The Earth Kingdom was fine seeing us go without for so long. We would never rise up to threaten you if we couldn’t even feed ourselves.” Katara said.

“No see here-” The first man to speak tried to stand up but Katara pulled his chair back in with the barest flick of her wrist. 

“My people will not continue to go without any longer. The Fire Nation has produced most of the technological marvels of this age, and only requires the most minimal amount of oil in their production of plastic. I can see a sustainable amount of oil for a good price and invest that money in my tribes. It has nothing to do with the fact that I will be marrying the Fire Lord.” She finished.

“But won’t you be the Fire Lady?” Thuy asked. Katara turned and the others murmured behind her.

“Won’t the Fire Nation be your people too?” Thuy continued. 

Katara held her breath to keep herself from visually reacting. Thuy had just managed to undo weeks of work in a question. All because of teenage romantic ideals. 

“One kingdom acting with two hands makes it a lot easier to manipulate things.” A queen remarked and Katara’s upper back seized. 

Katara whirled on the Earth Kingdom contingent and barely repressed a snarl. 

“I am one kingdom with three hands already.” She stated. Taking in and releasing a shaky breath, Katara retook her seat. 

“Katara will be Fire Lady,” Zuko said calmly. “But she won’t have any power in the Fire Nation. They never do. She’d be just as subject to flattery and manipulation as any other person in that position would be. And many rulers have been controlled by their spouses.”

He turned to smile down at the Earth Kingdom side of the table. Many of the sovereigns looked away.

“The spouse of the King or Queen of the Water Tribes doesn’t even get a title.” Katara said. Then, looking at Thuy’s pained face, went on. “I try to do my best for everyone when I’m in a situation. Outside of, you know, war.”

“You did fight in the war, didn’t you?” Zuko said brightly. “What did you do again?”

“Hmm, you know, I think I sank the entire Fire Nation navy. Sorry about that by the way.” Katara said, genuinely apologizing at the end. 

“That’s okay. You see, I actually fought on your side as well.” Zuko replied.

“You mean for the Earth Kingdom liberation?” Katara put her hands to her cheeks in mock surprise. “I had forgotten!” 

“This chicanery is extremely rude.” A king muttered. 

“But extremely funny.” Rohan said.

“Rohan!” Tenzin whispered sharply.

“We understand what you’re doing, Queen Katara.” The king said.

“Do you?” Katara asked and leisurely turned to address him. “Because I don’t understand why you’re sitting here having a hissy fit if you did.” 

“Katara.” Hakoda said and Katara shook her head.

“I think a lot of people made a lot of money during the war, and they want to continue to tiptoe through peace whispering about shadows to keep people afraid. Either we are committed to this peace and we go on with our lives, or we openly admit to suspecting each other and see if those whispers come true.” She said.

“I am marrying Katara for love, not for power.” Zuko said.

“That’s easy to say, young Fire Lord.” Tenzin said. Zuko looked at Katara and she nodded.

“Yes, we’re young, but we’re not foolish. My uncle says that wisdom comes from survival, and I have survived more in my young life than many of you.” He said and then composed himself. “So on the new year, after my marriage, I will be formally announcing the Fire Nation’s transition to a constitutional monarchy.” 

“Our marriage will be a symbol of unification, but the power will belong to the citizens of the Fire Nation.” Katara said and smiled lovingly at Zuko.

“Ahhhh, I get it now.” The Swamp Tribe representative said. 

“What?” A queen demanded.

“As I am now the Avatar’s master, I understand the importance of having different perspectives. So the Water Tribe will be ruled by a triumvirate. And as neither Sokka nor myself are Chief Hakoda’s heir, eventually things will settle out to be more equitable.” Katara clarified. 

“And where is the Earth Kingdom left in all of this?” A king sputtered and now the entire other half of the table glared at them.

“What business does the Earth Kingdom have in the rulers of foreign nations?” One of the monks asked.

Shamefaced, the king lowered his head.

Glancing to her side, Katara caught Thuy’s eye and smiled. Still looking overwhelmed, Thuy nodded curtly and gave her a watery grin in return. 

The four nations were going to live in harmony again, whether they liked it or not.


	39. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko helps Katara through an eclipse

There usually weren't any physical downsides to Katara’s connection with La. In the ocean and under the full moon, she almost felt invincible and was at her peak. During the new moon, when there was less of a pull from the sky, she was sluggish. But even then, she just napped more than normal. 

A total lunar eclipse was an entirely different beast. 

The palace was on high alert for the days leading up to the eclipse. La must have felt it coming, because their connection was charged with anxiety. And spiritual anxiety was more than Katara thought she could deal with. It made her feel like her brain was buzzing with a thousand kilowatts of electricity, while her body had been filled with rock. 

It hurt to move, to breathe, or even to think. 

Zuko, visibly shoving off clerks in his video chat, was rushing to her. 

“You don’t need to come. Sokka and my dad are already here.” Katara groaned from underneath her heap of furs and blankets. 

“I will be damned before I let anyone else take care of you during this time.” Zuko snapped. “Don’t you know this is when you’re the most vulnerable?”

“Yeah, announce it to the whole world!” Katara snapped back and Zuko frowned at her.

“You are the most important person in my life. There is no way I’m going to be anywhere else in the world than beside you.” He said.

Katara shut her mouth and watched as Zuko pushed into a room. She recognized his bedroom and stayed silent as he yanked open his closet. 

“When will you be here?” Katara asked quietly. Zuko stopped and cradled the phone in his hands, looking at her with more tenderness than she had seen before.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you.” He said.

“I love you.” She replied. “Hurry.”

As Katara found out later, Zuko left his driver at the airport to pick up his luggage while he took the car to the palace. He wasn’t the type to leave anybody behind and it surprised Katara when Sokka told her. 

What also surprised her was that the staff, already tense, was suspicious of the Fire Lord bursting into the North Pole when their ruler was at her weakest. 

There was a lot of yelling from the hall and Katara struggled out from under her warm heap. Shuffling to the door, she wrapped a blanket around herself and opened it. Zuko was yelling with no less than two servants and three armed guards.

“Zuko.” Katara called weakly. Zuko’s head snapped around and he shoved his way through.

“Beloved, what are you doing up?” He asked. Before she could reply, Zuko swept her up and stepped into her room, using a foot to shut her door behind them.

Placing her back in bed, she watched as he stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. Feeling shy, she buried her face in her blanket, keeping her eyes just above the edge of it.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, keeping his face straight.

“What’s all this?” He asked casually.

“You’ve never undressed like this before.” She said.

“Like what?” He asked and discarded his dress shirt. His undershirt was just a plain white t-shirt but it reminded her of early mornings.

“Just so, familiar.” She said and tightened her grip on the blanket as he undid his belt.

“We’re going to be married. You’re going to see this a lot.” He said.

“Who said I have to get used to it?” She asked.

“Fair.” 

Katara stayed quiet as his pants fell to the floor and only moved over as Zuko climbed into bed with her. He pulled blankets and furs over them both and then untucked her from her blanket shield. 

“So what symptoms should we expect?” He questioned.

“I haven’t gotten caught in a total eclipse before, but I’m assuming it’s going to be like the partials, just worse.” Katara answered.

“Why didn’t you leave for this one?” Zuko asked.

“And leave my people? They’re just as defenseless as I am. More if I leave.” Katara shook her head and wrapped her legs between his. “The walls are thick, and have never been breached.” 

“How long do you stay like this?”

“I guess I’ll just get worse until the actual event. And then the eclipse lasts for about three hours, so I should start to feel better after it passes.” 

“So you’re going to be miserable for the whole day?”

“The eclipse isn’t until Wednesday Zuko.” Katara stated.

“That’s in two days! Are you going to die?” Zuko sounded terrified but Katara laughed.

“Waterbenders have survived every lunar eclipse since the beginning of time.” She replied.

“None of them were bound to the ocean spirit.” Zuko retorted.

“Aren’t you supposed to be making me feel better?” Katara grumbled.

Zuko smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

For the next two days, Zuko became her guard dog. He answered the door every time, taking messages and meals. Only Sokka and Hakoda were permitted access, though Katara could see the strain in Zuko’s eyes as he had to stand back. Still, he did everything. On Wednesday, Katara lost all physical strength. He bathed her, getting into the basin with her and combing out her hair. With muted videos playing, Zuko learned to braid and pulled back her hair. 

Her meals were simple and he helped her sit up before feeding her. She couldn’t take in much, but he was patient and slow, coaxing her to eat more. 

When the eclipse happened, Katara let out a gasp. It scared Zuko and he jumped on her, making sure she was still breathing. She was, but they were shallow breaths that shuddered in her throat.

“My bending is gone.” She said, weeping. Zuko held her and rocked her, running his hand up and down her arm. 

“It’ll come back. It’s temporary.” He murmured into her ear.

“Oh spirits, it hurts.” She cried. There was no pain, but the ache consumed her from the inside. Katara had nothing, was nothing. All that she was had disappeared.

“It’ll come back. I promise.” 

“Zuko it’s gone. It’s gone.” Katara clung to him, sobbing, and feeling the blank space inside of her. It was a smooth piece of glass; it held nothing and nothing could fill it. 

Zuko held her and rocked her for three agonizing hours.

When the eclipse was done and the shadow started to leave the face of the moon, Katara sighed in relief. While she and her bending both were weak, at least it was back. It was so calming, in fact, that Katara promptly fell asleep.

Waking up, she knew the eclipse was completely over. She stretched under the blankets and her hands went searching over the mattress. 

No Zuko.

Curious, Katara got up, feeling wobbly from the lack of food, and walked through her room. Her door was open just a crack and she slowly opened it just enough to peer out into the hall. Surprisingly, she found Zuko and Sokka sitting together on the floor. Zuko had his hands in his hair while Sokka leaned in, his hand on Zuko’s back.

“I mean, I’ve gone through a solar eclipse, I know what it feels like. But Sokka,” Zuko’s voice wavered and Katara put her hand to her mouth. “I thought she was going to die.”

“We all kinda did.” Sokka admitted. “When she and I were running, it was.” Her brother’s voice choked off and Katara pressed her back to the wall, unable to look at them.

“It was like she got really sick. Everything left her. She was able to move, and she still kind of had her bending, but she’d pass out if she used it. We started to shelter when they happened, if we couldn’t get out of the area, but each time I was terrified we’d be found and they’d get us. And those were partial eclipses.” Sokka finally explained. 

“I can’t lose her.” Zuko said.

“I know man, I know.” Sokka laughed in dark acceptance. “But you probably shouldn’t have punched my dad.” 

“I wasn’t leaving her side.” Zuko said darkly.

“Woah buddy, I understand! I’m just saying, he’s not going to be happy about it.” Sokka said.

Taking in a steadying breath, Katara pushed open her door and walked into the hall. Sokka and Zuko scrambled to their feet.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked.

Katara smiled and nodded, watching both he and Sokka relax.

“It’s over.” She said and held out a hand. “I’m back to normal.” With a flick of her wrist, ice pulled from the wall and into her hand. Melting it, Katara took a drink.

“Dad wants to see you.” Sokka said.

“I guess I have to heal him, huh?” Katara asked, eyeing Zuko.

“I’m not apologizing for punching him, but I am sorry it came to that.” He was terse and Katara wondered what sort of scuffle had occurred while she was sleeping. 

“I’m sure Malina found him a healer.” Sokka interjected. “He just wants to make sure you’re alright.”

“Okay. But can you go get him? I want to go back to bed.” Katara said.

“Of course.” Sokka nodded. Zuko took her hand and she led him back into the bedroom. Katara waved at her brother and then shut the door.

“How are you feeling?” Zuko asked gently.

“Better. Thank you.”

“I was so scared.”

“So was I.”

“When is the next one?”

“About two years.”

“So soon?”

“They’re easier to achieve than solar eclipses.” 

Zuko let out a breath and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Can we please not be here when it happens?” He asked.

“Oh come on. Now we know what to expect. It’ll be easier next time.” Katara said jokingly. Zuko took her other hand and squeezed both.

“Katara, this really scared me. I think your people would like it better if you were safe and healthy and maybe on a nice warm beach for the next eclipse.” He said.

Seeing the fear in his eyes and hearing the exhaustion in his voice, Katara sighed.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Arnook about it.” She said.

“Thank you.” Zuko wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“I love you so much.” He said, kissing her hair. 

“I love you.” Katara replied and nestled her head against his shoulder. “Too bad my dad is definitely going to kill you.”

“Let him try.” Zuko grumbled and squeezed her tighter. “You’re mine now.”

“Zuko!” Katara squealed. “That’s too tight!”

“Too bad. I’m never letting you go.” Zuko said and held her fast as she started to wriggle in his grasp. They both started to laugh, loudly and almost crazed. Katara could feel her anxiety dissipate and she knew it was the same for him.

Maybe a beach next time wouldn’t be so bad. Or maybe a swamp.

She could probably get away with a swamp.


	40. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune no yomeiri: a fox wedding, where a fox married a tiger and a cloud, who loved the tiger, cried behind the sun.

The metal under her feet made Sokka’s nervous tapping very obvious. In the mirror, Katara watched as Sokka held his chin and nodded, going over something in his head. But as his boots continued to tattoo against the floor, Katara sighed. The woman doing her hair paused, her hands hovering above Katara’s head, and looked nervously in the mirror.

“What is it, Sokka?” Katara asked. 

At her question, Sokka stopped all of his movement and looked up at her. His eyes meeting hers through the mirror, his eyes were wide and innocent.

“Nothing?” He replied curiously. “I’m just thinking.” 

“But why are you nervous?” Katara asked.

“I think I’m allowed to be nervous.” Sokka retorted.

“You’ve already gotten married!” Katara snapped. 

Grinning, Sokka looked down and twisted his wedding band. “Yeah, but I knew that was going to be perfect so there was nothing to worry about.”

“And this is going to be fine.” Katara said with a sigh. “Why don’t you go check the flowers?”

“Why? Because I’m the florist and it’s my job?” Sokka asked.

Katara glared at his reflection and just grinned wider, standing from the couch behind her.

“Alright. I’ll come and get you in a little bit.” He said as he walked to the door. Once he was gone, Katara nodded to the hairdresser and she continued.

There were many things in life that Katara would never have chosen for herself but still ultimately enjoyed. This overly feminine dress up was not something she, or others, would assume about her, but Katara did enjoy the process. The whole group went for a spa treatment; Toph stayed longer in the mud bath than anyone else and it was almost impossible to get Zuko out of the steam room, but they all had a good time drinking tea in overly soft bathrobes. 

Now the hair dressing was something that Katara relished. The oil and combs worked through her thick, wavy hair till it shone. Then it was braided, coiled, and pinned. Beads of colored glass and dyed bone that matched her dress were constellations in her hair. Two large, circular beads, holding the main loops on either side of her head, were carved with different symbols. One was the matched set of Tui and La, the other was the stylized version of the sun. 

After the hair came the dress.

It was blue and cut to swirl around her body. Black fish swam around the hem and a spray of sea foam leaped up the bodice and down her arms. Katara touched the fabric lightly, fearing that it would dissolve under her fingers. 

“You look beautiful, Majesty.” The attendants said. Katara smiled.

“Thank you.” She said.

Sokka came to collect her, wiping away tears as they walked down the cramped metal corridor. The sounds of the metal shifting were unnerving, but Katara focused on keeping herself calm. Coming to a door, Katara took a deep breath while Sokka pushed it open. Sunlight blinded her and she walked out holding a hand above her eyes.

“Oh my baby girl.” Hakoda said as he stepped into view, blocking the sunlight enough for Katara to see. Sokka was wearing a tux, but Hakoda had chosen to wear a traditional parka. The caribou skin was richly embroidered and his own hair had the same beads threaded in. Seeing him represent their home, Katara started to sniffle and Hakoda embraced her.

A breeze came up over the deck of the ship and blew Katara’s skirts, making her shiver. Hakoda chuckled and kissed the top of her head before putting his arm around her.

“Let’s go get you married.” He said, his voice thick with emotion. Katara nodded and they walked off to the side of the ship.

They stopped at the top of the ladder, Hakoda and Sokka standing at either side of her, and Katara shook out her hands. Just as she brought her arms up, Sokka yelled.

“Wait!” He said and darted off. Katara looked at Hakoda, puzzled, and then laughed as Sokka came sprinting back.

“Forgot your bouquet.” He huffed. The flowers were pristine - the whites, reds, and blues all distinct yet blending well together - and Sokka held them gingerly. Katara shook her head and gently brought her arms up, conducting the waves to her intended score.

The iceberg was a short distance away. She and Zuko had flattened the top yesterday, alternating between melting and reforming the ice. The audience now sat in glistening blue chairs of ice, while Zuko stood waiting. He stood out, dressed in red robes, but he wasn’t the only one. Rohan, fully dressed in orange robes, stood as the officiant. Suki, having quietly bonded with the Fire Lord over the years, wore her Kyoshi Warrior outfit as she stood at Zuko’s side. 

Now, in the southern arctic sea - the only international waters that belonged to all four nations - Water joined the other elements. 

The sides of Katara’s gown were woven wide, so her arms were able to move freely. Among their friends and family, and the few special political guests, Katara called up the sea to carry her across. Making a sheet of ice wide enough for the three of them to sand, Katara stood patiently with her father and brother as the water ferried them to the iceberg. 

When they made it, Katara dismissed it as if she were shedding a cloak. Sokkka handed her the bouquet, kissed her cheek, and then walked to the altar. Hakoda wordlessly offered his arm and Katara took it, the two sharing a very small smile.

Speakers had been embedded in the ice, giving the sound better acoustics than if played in the open air. To a bridal march, Hakoda escorted Katara down the aisle. 

“You look as pretty as Kya did on our wedding day.” Hakoda whispered as they approached the altar.

“Dad.” Katara gasped, abruptly in tears. 

“Oh Kat, no tears. Look, the sun is shining and the ocean is beautiful. When your mother and I got married, it rained.” Hakoda said. They reached the altar and Katara could only nod. Hakoda then turned to Zuko and held out his hand.

As Zuko placed his hand in Hakoda’s, Katara looked at her intended. 

“You don’t need my approval or blessing, but understand that I am here to support you.” Hakoda then joined Katara and Zuko’s hands. “I love you both.”

Zuko started to tear up and Katara chuckled. Hakoda kissed Katara’s forehead and went to sit down, making both Katara and Zuko start to sniffle as they stood in front of Rohan.

Rohan looked at both of them and smiled. They then held out their hands and looked at the rest of the audience. 

“Today, we are all watching something amazing. For the world, we are seeing the first time that two nations have chosen love over all else. For us gathered here, we are witnessing something more important; the marriage of two of our favorite people.

“I have not known Katara for very long, but there is no way I couldn’t be in awe of her. At fifteen she bound her soul to the Ocean Spirit to protect her people in a place that was not her home. At sixteen, she sank the entire Fire Nation fleet to help swiftly end the Hundred Year War. She is the Avatar’s master, she is Queen of the Three Tribes, and most amazingly, she can routinely and on demand make the Fire Lord smile.” Rohan said and various people chuckled while Zuko ironically fought down a smile. 

“Zuko I’ve known for longer. As a spiritual cousin, Zuko and I have been friends since we met. He is also the kindest person, as he has faced more ugliness in his life yet not only accepted it but moved through it with genuine compassion. And as a very wise man once told me, when one is clothed in honor, filth will not stain them.

“Zuko never asked for anything. He never asked for his position, but always did what was right. I certainly know that he never asked to be rewarded for his actions but, as you can see, he has been.” Rohan smiled at Zuko, who was more openly crying. Katara, handing back the bouquet to Sokka, took both of Zuko’s hands and squeezed them.

“Now, to the serious part. Katara, do you promise to respect Zuko, to treat him with dignity, and to honor his value as a person?” Rohan asked.

Katara smiled at Zuko. “I do.”

“Zuko, do you promise to respect Katara, to treat her with dignity, and to honor her value as a person?” Rohan continued.

Zuko smiled back at Katara. “I do.”

“May we have the rings?” Rohan looked from side to side. 

Katara turned to take the band from Sokka, her hands shaking as she moved slowly back.

“The bride and groom have prepared their own vows.” Rohan announced and then leaned in toward Katara. “Go ahead.”

Taking Zuko’s left hand, Katara focused on his fingers as she spoke.

“Zuko,” She paused, took a breath, and brought her face up to look at him. “I have sworn to protect my people above all else. My place as Queen transcends any other oath or bond, save for my connection to La. But I give all of my earthly self to you. Every mortal want and faulty need, every good moment and every bad day, every morning bedhead and every nightly kiss are yours. Time will wash away our human lives, but it is in that tide where you and I will exist.”

She slid the band onto his ring finger and Zuko paused to take her ring from Suki.

“Katara, you have taught me the fallacy of opposites. After all, we can’t make tea without both fire and water.” He said and Katara laughed softly. 

Zuko smiled and went on. “I promise to embrace the opposites with you. I promise to push when you pull, so that we can strengthen each other. I will be with you in every dark moment and every light. I will heal your sickness so I can rejoice in your health. I will abide with you in lean times, so that we may feast together in good ones. I know that nothing will ever stay the same, so I promise to never abandon you as we wait for the tide to come in.” 

Zuko slipped the wedding band onto Katara’s ring finger and Rohan clapped their hands.

“With the promises made and the rings exchanged, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your pledge with a kiss.” They said.

Katara propelled herself at Zuko, who caught her and kissed her deeply. The gathered group cheered and applauded, fading into the sound of waves crashing against the iceberg.

It was then that rain started to fall.

With a yelp, Katara jumped back and Zuko put his arm around her shoulder as they both looked up.

“A sunshower?” He asked.

Frigid rain splattered on her face, running into her tears even as she smiled.

“Legend says a sunshower happens at a fox wedding.” Katara said and looked over at Zuko. 

He smiled and kissed her again.


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Despite the travel and the time since she had left, Thuy and all of her belongings were still covered in the thin yellow dirt of the Earth Kingdom steppe. It had been an unexpected disaster trying to work with the two city-kingdoms that claimed to own the land, yet had no intention of actually assisting with the horrific drought. Even with her being the Avatar, it had taken a lot of work to get everything settled. 

Plus, when Suzu found out about the human trafficking, that took everything from bad to worse. 

“I can’t wait to go _home_.” Jae-hwan said loudly as Tashi landed his sky bison. Jae-hwan was a student at Toph’s metalbending academy and often hung around Avatar Island when Thuy was in residence. 

“I’ll be happy if I never see home again.” Suzu muttered as she shifted the bag over her shoulder. 

“You know you can always live here.” Thuy stated. Suzu looked at her, clearly unamused.

“ _You_ don’t even live here all the time.” She replied dryly. Her twin sister dropped suddenly on her elbow, smiling with the same face.

“She just doesn’t want to have to go back to teaching. She craves adventure now.” Zula added. Suzu groaned and shoved her sister off. 

“You mean teaching the pampered ladies of the Fire Nation elite isn’t fun?” Aktuk asked. 

“Why would it ever be?” Suzu remarked. Tashi created a literal air mattress and they all jumped down. Thuy hefted Mister Whiskers into her arms before making the leap.

As she set him down, Aktuk waited for her while the others continued on toward the main house. Mister Whiskers set off with a huff and Thuy took Aktuk’s hand.

“I really appreciated your help.” She said. Aktuk looked away, but she could see him smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, the non-Bender proved useful.” He replied.

“I’m serious! We were all way too reliant on our bending to see what was happening.” Thuy said and then squeezed his hand. “And if you don’t lay off the self-deprecation I’m going to tell Sokka.”

Aktuk’s eyes widened and Thuy laughed.

“Now come on, I want to go put on clean clothes.” She said.

They all entered the main house and scattered about the rooms. Thuy, for all her desperation, took a moment before heading to her room.

She had been worried when she was a teenager that she’d never find her companions. It was a peaceful time, and having companions was only really useful to have in times of crisis. But Katara had told her not to worry and that peace brought its own problems.

When Thuy moved on from earthbending to firebending with Zuko, Toph decided to stay in Republic City and open a school. It took awhile for her to find proper students; many who wanted to join simply wanted to work with the Avatar’s sifu, but none of them were actual metalbenders. Jae-hwan was one of the last students to be accepted into the school and Thuy had met him during one of her visits back to the island.

Suzu and Zula lived in the capital and had gone to the palace as a way of showing Thuy the courtly side of things. 

Aktuk lived in the North Pole and she literally ran into him during a festival.

And Rohan had been mentoring Tashi.

Now in her twenties, Thuy was a fully realized Avatar with her companions, and the world promptly decided to start giving her trouble. There was a weird storm growing over the South Pole oasis and the Earth Kingdom was being plagued by a drought. There were plenty of signs that something spiritual was happening and Thuy was having strange dreams about two spirits. 

She needed to talk to Katara and Zuko, because the whole thing revolved around a conflict of opposites.

“EEEE!” Zula shrieked in glee, still giving Thuy a minor heart attack. “Look at my little princess!”

Coming into the living room where Thuy still stood, Zula carried a small child on her hip. Izumi’s long hair had been tied up into a topknot, making her look very serious.

Izumi beamed as Zula came marching over to Thuy, who bowed to the princess. 

“Hi Izumi.” Thuy said and leaned in to kiss Izumi’s cheek. Izumi pushed Thuy’s face away with her pudgy little hands that were disturbingly sticky.

“Kya is here also.” Izumi announced and Zula gasped loudly.

Izumi insisted that Kya was her twin, as they had been born on the same day, yet were cousins. This meant the entire family was here.

Dread settled on Thuy for some unknowable reason.

“Who took my daughter?” Zuko called out from another room, sounding more confused than panicked. 

“Excuse me, she is _my_ princess.” Zula yelled back. Zuko popped into the living room from the kitchen and smiled.

“She is in fact both my daughter _and_ my princess.” He replied.

Izumi wriggled in Zula’s grasp and flapped her arms.

“I want Kya.” She said evenly. Zula sighed but let her down.

Zuko watched Izumi totter off and then looked at Zula’s forlorn face. 

“I think Katara would love it if you could watch Lu Ten.” He said. Halfway through his sentence, Zula ran past him and into the kitchen. Thuy could hear more squealing and Zuko shook his head. Katara emerged a moment after, pushing her hair back into place.

“I swear, if Lu Ten insists on grabbing my braids, I might have to cut them off.” She remarked.

Zuko said something that Thuy couldn’t hear, as she focused on the wide black stripes that streaked through Katara’s hair. There were more, which meant something else had happened with the spirits. 

“Thuy?” Katara asked gently. Thuy shook herself and looked at Katara.

“Yes?” 

“Come here, let’s sit.” 

They all moved to the circle of couches in the center of the room. Zuko leaned back leisurely, his arm over the back of the couch and his hand resting on Katara’s shoulder. Katara leaned forward, sitting more toward Thuy on the opposite couch. 

“How was your mission?” Katara asked.

“That’s not what we need to be talking about.” Thuy replied. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, and Katara frowned. Turning back to Thuy, she sighed.

“We both know that Tui and La aren’t the talkative type of Spirit. Yet with everything that’s been going on, we need to get more information.” She said.

“I’ve gone into the Spirit World!” Thuy said quickly. “No one will talk to me.” 

“Thuy, you know we understand.” Zuko started but Thuy interrupted him.

“But it’s my job! I’m the bridge between the humans and the spirits. I’m supposed to be able to talk to them.” She said.

“Yes, but you need to calm down. Because something else has happened.” Katara said. Thuy swallowed hard.

“What?” She asked.

“The volcano on Roku’s island is,” Zuko hesitated. “Smoking.”

“It’s going to erupt?” Thuy exclaimed.

“We don’t know.” Katara said. “And Iroh thought, thinks.” She corrected herself quickly and glanced at Zuko, who sighed.

“My uncle thinks that the spirits are causing natural disasters. He went to go talk to them.” Zuko said, still looking at Katara. Shaking his head, he sat forward and looked at Thuy. “Iroh is missing.”

“Iroh is in the Spirit World?” Thuy asked softly.

“Thuy, you may have the hardest challenge of any Avatar yet. This is bigger than war, bigger than the elements. If the spirits come out of balance with our world, it may lead to our destruction.” Katara said.

“No pressure then.” Suzu said dryly.

Katara and Zuko turned to see the companions standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Zula softly bounced the bundle in her arms, while the rest looked stoic.

Turning back, Katara smiled at Thuy.

“You’ll do fine. And between the Ocean and the Fire Lord, I think we can handle the physical plane.” She said.

“Oh right, because who needs friends?” Sokka interjected, coming down the stairs with Suki behind him. 

“I guess it’s time to save the world.” Thuy said.

Katara held Zuko’s hand and patted it.

“Again.” She added.


End file.
